Olitz AU One Shots
by Reader575
Summary: A series of unrelated Olitz AU stories that pop into my mind on the commute to and from work. Prompts are welcomed. These wonderful complex characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC Television.
1. Chapter 1

Olitz One shot - Simply Meant To Be

The chilly winter air instantly freeze the tears sliding down her uncovered face. She's uncertain how long she's been standing watching couples glide across the skating rink ice, hand in hand, smiling happily. _What's their secret? How did they learn to love, to share their life with another person?_

He said he loved her but she has no idea what that means. Her father said he loved her mother but he beat her every now and then because he loved her so much or so he said. He often said he loved her too, then without warning he up and left her and her mother to be with some skank half his age that worked in his office.

Three days, four hours and 35 minutes after her first serious boyfriend said he loved her, she caught him taking her roommate up against the kitchen wall in their apartment screaming, "you're all I want or need baby". So of course, when Fitz said he loved her she ran like the wind never looking back. To Olivia, I love you is code for get ready for serious pain or disappointment.

Xxxxxxx

It's been three weeks since she left Fitz standing in the middle of this very same ice rink calling out her name. She never said word just let go of his hand, skated off the ice and went home to cry. Why did he have ruin everything? She was actually allowing herself to feel happy, at least she thinks that's what she felt was happy. Fitz was caring, catered to her needs and gave her space when she needed it. He found her foibles endearing, her interests intellectually stimulating and her shy standoffish way an irresistible challenge.

The days following her unilateral decision to breakup have been beyond difficult. Fitz has sent texts and made calls to her dozens of times each day. He keeps saying how much he loves her, pleading with her to know what he did wrong to make her abandon their relationship. She never responds. What could she say? The decision was a preemptive move to avoid inevitable heartache. More tears flow as she realizes she is the perpetrator of pain this time in the relationship and the hurt feels even worse than being the recipient.

Today is the first day Fitz hasn't called or sent a text. She suspects he's given up, deciding to move on without her and it's all her fault. Masochism compelled her to return to the scene of her crime, the place where the baggage of her past brokenness encroached on her present and promises to her steal future. Tears are inadequate now, the anguish welling up within her demands release. Sobs and gut wrenching cries escape her shivering body.

"Are you okay dear" an older couple asks hearing her cries and noticing the collection of icicle tears hanging from Olivia's cheeks.

"Miss are you okay?" They ask again.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Olivia responds though she is still not quite present in the moment.

"We asked if you were okay dear. You seem to be in distress. Can we help? Do you need us to call someone for your?"

Olivia chuckles. "No, I'm fine. I'm just realizing I've destroyed the best thing that ever happened in my life".

"Oh my," the woman says. "Here dear, why don't you have seat. You want to talk about it? We're excellent listeners, you can even call our kids for references if you like".

"Honey we don't have a phone", the man reminds.

"Oh, you're right. I guess she'll have to take our word for it". They all grin. Olivia for some reason agrees to the couple's proposal and accompanies them to an empty picnic table nearby. The man stops at a vendor cart and buys three hot chocolates.

"Everything is better with chocolate dear. Drink up and take the chill off, you look as if you've been standing here for hours."

"Only four, Olivia says matter of factly.

"My dear it's close to freezing out, you could catch your death of cold".

"Doesn't matter", Olivia whispers in defeat.

The woman wipes the icicles from Olivia's face. "Now tell us what has you so sad".

Olivia begins to share her story with the friendly seniors. Once she starts she can't stop, the floodgates to her soul open up allowing her years of heartache, disappointment and pain to rush out in a 30-minute synopsis.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I'm dumping all this drama on complete strangers. Forgive me. Thank you for your kindness". Olivia stands to leave, now feeling embarrassed at using the couple as pop up therapists. The woman gently grabs Olivia's arm to stop her from leaving.

"Don't go dear, please. Let's talk some more. That's quite a burden you've been holding inside. But trust me, what you've done to protect your heart is natural. As human beings, we accept pain and disappointment as a part of life, however, the way we choose to cope with those negatives is different for everyone. No one wants to go through life alone, nor do they want to suffer the pain of rejection. The reality is love is a risk. Loss, rejection, hurt feelings all come with the territory; it's unavoidable. We can minimize the risk by being honest with ourselves and recognizing the vibes- I think that's what you young people call it, we give off".

The man takes over, "dear I want you think hard now, the people that hurt you, did they make you think you deserved to be hurt? Did they make you feel unworthy? Did you or do you believe no one will ever love you?"

Olivia starts sob again. The woman wraps her in a caring embrace.

The man continues. "The man you say you hurt, did he ever treat like the others? Did he make you feel less than? Did your gut ever send up red flags about him? Did he ever disrespect you or humiliate you? Most importantly, do think him capable of doing such things to you?"

Olivia stops sobbing and starts assessing her time with Fitz. "I'm such a fool."

"No dear you're a person whose been hurt to the core and is willing to sacrifice a chance at happiness to avoid being hurt again. I think because your boyfriend is the polar opposite of what you've experienced in the past, you're afraid to let him in all the way because if the relationship doesn't work out you think you'll never recover."

Olivia vigorously nods her head. The man and woman take each take one of Olivia's hands. "We know it's scary to open your heart, to give yourself to another person but trust us dear the chance is worth taking and the reward spectacular. Please don't let the sins of others deprive you of love. And please don't let the bitter insensitive lies of others become your identity".

"What if I'm incapable of giving love? I'm not sure I know what love is or how to show it?"

"Dear we can tell you are beautiful inside and out and that you have an enormous capacity to love and we've only known you half an hour. Your boyfriend sees in you what you haven't allowed yourself to see. Darling love is a precious gift don't turn it away, grab onto it and hold tight. Protect it, nurture it and most importantly give into it freely and often. We promise you will always come out ahead."

"I've really hurt him. He stopped calling today. I think he's decided to move on. I've screwed up so badly, he can't possibly want to have anything to do with me. I've lost him."

"Darling you're not going to know where you stand with him unless you talk to him. It's Christmas Eve, maybe he's out with friends or family".

His parents are traveling in out of the country for the holidays. Maybe you're right, he probably is out with friends, he has quite a few. I can go wait for him at his apartment. I...I... can try to explain myself".

"That's the spirit darling. Go tell him the truth, tell him you love him because even though you say you don't know how to love you must or else he wouldn't have fallen in love with you".

All three stand, ready to go their separate ways. "I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to talk to me and share your wisdom. How long have you been married?"

"We've been together 43 years all together".

"Wow, that's inspiring".

"Forgive me again, I never asked your names".

"I'm Tempest and this handsome guy is Thomas. Friends used to call us TnT because we were dynamite".

"Cute, corny but cute", Olivia titters. "I'm Olivia by the way". They hug one another one final time and part ways.

xxxxxx

It's almost midnight when Fitz rounds the corner to the hallway leading to him apartment. He's preoccupied with the day's events and of course thoughts of Olivia. He still hasn't a clue to why she left him. He keeps replaying the day over and over again in his head searching for some hint he overlooked. Nothing comes to mind, all he remembers is it was the perfect day, the day he realized he was in love with Olivia. He was so happy he could not wait to tell her. He thought standing in the middle of the skating rink holding hands gazing into each other's eyes was the perfect romantic way to tell her. What had he missed? She sprinted away from him as if her life depended on it. She never said another word to him and cut off all communication. He just wants to know why. He wants to know if it something he can fix. Is that too much to ask?

He opens his jacket and reaches for the keys in his inside pocket. He's almost to his door when he sees someone sitting on the floor in front of his door- it's Olivia. He stops dead in his tracks. Olivia hearing the jingle of keys looks toward the sound and jumps to her feet at the sight of Fitz. It's only been three weeks but the stress of their breakup is evident in his face. She feels guilty and ashamed at being the cause of his sadness. She has to make things right, she has to let him know this is all on her shoulders. He walks up to his door never taking his eyes off of Olivia. She can tell he is confused, angry and hurt all at the same time.

"Fitz I'm so..."

Before she can finish her sentence, he cups her face in his hands, his lips crash into hers delivering a smoldering deep passionate kiss. They both start to cry. Separation has taken its toll on both of them. They embrace, holding each other so tight vertebrae crack.

"I'm so sorry Fitz, please forgive me. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I never want to hurt you. I was afraid. Please forgive me. I love you...love you so much".

And there it is the admission that brings catharsis. Olivia cries turn to wails of painful release. Fitz fumbles with his keys to open the door. He manages to get the door open while still holding on to Olivia. They stagger through the door wrapped in each other's arm alternating between deep lip locks and loving hugs.

Fitz breaks their embrace to take off their coats and turn on the heat. He then takes Olivia by the hand and walks her to the couch. He has yet to utter a word. They sit down holding hands gazing into each other's eyes. Fitz wipes the tears from Olivia's cheeks and she does the same for him. He smiles, happy she has returned but he needs to know what happened, why she ran.

He takes her hand and kisses it, "Why Olivia, why did you leave me? Did I do something wrong?"

Olivia caresses his jaw, " No Fitz you did nothing wrong, this is all on me. I screwed things up. I was so afraid you were planning to leave me I left before you had the chance to hurt me".

"Olivia I had just told you I was in love with you. Why would I leave you? Do you really think I'm that shallow or callous that I would you say I love you as a prelude to blowing you off? I'm missing reason why you would think that of me".

"Fitz, you have to understand up until I met you that is exactly what people did to me. My father, my family, my boyfriends; they expressed loving me just before they abandoned me. I've learned to keep my guard up and only give so much of in a relationship as a defense mechanism. With you I gave more of myself than I planned. You gave me hope and I was afraid to trust that hope. I knew I loved you but I couldn't run the risk of you rejecting me. I wouldn't survive the loss of you or your love. I... I..." Olivia covers her face and sobs. "I have to be honest with you, I'm still afraid Fitz but I'm willing to take a leap of faith if you'll have me. I'll understand if you don't want to take me on and my emotional baggage".

Fitz places his fingers on Olivia's lips. "I love you Olivia, I am in love with you. You are the most important person in my life and the love of my life. There's nothing that you can do I won't forgive. You are an amazing woman and I count myself lucky having you in my life. You have shown me more love than anyone outside of my parents or grandparents ever has. Olivia, you are beautiful inside and out and your capacity to give love is what fuels my love for you. Yes, I feel you hold back a part of yourself but what you give is tremendous and enough to fill my heart. I can only imagine how 100 percent of Olivia Pope will make me feel. Yes, I'm willing to take a leap of faith with you because you're worth it and anything more than what we already have now will be icing on the cake.

Olivia is overwhelmed. Fitz thinks she's worth it. He's almost repeating verbatim the words of Tempest and Thomas. She has no words to describe how she feels. All she can do is grab hold of the man she loves and never let him go. "Fitz I will love you for the rest of my life".

"That's all I can ask or from you Livy. It's late let's go to bed". He takes her by the hand and leads her to the bedroom. He stops abruptly. "Wait here I have do something real quick". He walks over to the fireplace mantle and lights a candle next to a framed photo. Olivia curious, joins him.

"My grandparents died three years ago on Christmas Eve in a car accident. I always light a candle for them. They're my example of true love". He hands the photo to Olivia.

"We used to call them..."

Olivia finishes the sentence for him, "TnT because they were dynamite together".

"Yeah, wait I never told you about them, how did you..."

Olivia covers her mouth, the photo Fitz handed her is of the sweet couple she spent time with talking to earlier in the day. She drops to her knees shaking her head in bewilderment. Fitz follows her to the floor.

"Olivia what is it? How did you know about my grandparents?" Fitz repeats.

Olivia recovering from the initial shock tells Fitz about sharing a cup of hot chocolate with a wise and caring couple at the skating rink. She tells him how she talked openly about past with them and how they made her see how much she loved him and how she needed to him. Fitz is dumbfounded. Both remain speechless for the rest of the night. They sit on the couch wrapped in each other's arms and holding the photo of Tempest and Thomas all night overjoyed at receiving the best Christmas gift of their lives -confirmation their love is simply meant to be.

The End

Xxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed this first in a series of one-shots. I take the train to work because LA traffic is too nerve racking. When I'm sitting, listening to the train wheels chugging along the tracks and people watching I get these random story ideas. Nothing, at least so far, that will develop into a full blown multi chapter story, just little glimpses into the AU of Olitz. This my attempt at a Christmas story. What do you think?

I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and will be blessed is ways you never thought possible in the New Year. Happy New Year!


	2. Chapter 2

**Love's** **Deception**

 **The Day Befor** e

Snow covered roads, pounding winds and frigid temperatures makes navigating the normally one hour trek from the airport a difficult three and half hour drive. Fitz tries to help pass the time by commenting on noteworthy points of interest along the way but the hollowing winds constantly interrupt his narration and the unrelenting blustering winter white obscures the view of anything more than ten feet away. Under normal circumstances Olivia might feel anxious or impatient but she is with Fitz, her husband and being with him always brings a sense of calm. Snuggled in his arms, resting against his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat she feels enveloped in a world within a world reserved only for them. A place of serenity where their love shields them from outside influences and lets their souls commune without the need for words or action.

In the back of Olivia's mind, she thinks it's surprising that this is the first time she's accompanying Fitz to his family home. Fitz travels back and forth regularly between his company's headquarters in Park City and its' New York office. However, strangely in all their time together he never asked her to come home with him. He always had a plausible explanation for leaving her behind, _"I'm only going to be there for a few hours Livy. My dad wants to discuss company business Olivia_. Or his most often used _"you're needed here to hold down the fort babe"._ Nothing he ever said set off her gut alarm, not even his insistence they wed without any family present. Neither wanted a big tadoo, nor did they see the point of waiting once Olivia said yes. They wanted to get married the same day but his proposal came on a Saturday night. So, they waited and two days after Fitz proposed they were married by a judge friend of Olivia's in chambers with Sebastian as their witness.

Fitz loves her, he loves her deeply, this she is sure of, no reservations about it, and she loves him just as much. Admittedly Fitz has been rather tightlipped about his family, maybe even evasive, but nothing out of the ordinary. Olivia has to admit she too talks very little of her own family. Her relatives are more of a loose association than a family in the traditional sense. At this point, it doesn't matter, even if their families turn out to be less than thrilled about their marriage, they're married and he's her family now.

/

The turnoff to the Grant Estate is marked by a huge sepia colored stone marquee embedded with the name Grant in black marble. The two mile stretch of road leading to the main house is paved with finely crushed gravel and lined with forty-foot native Pinyon-Juniper trees. Picturesque is the only word to describe the expansive estate, picturesque in a Stephen King novel sort of way. For all its charm, something about the place is foreboding. Olivia can't quite pinpoint what she finds unsettling about the place so she chalks up her reticence to being nervous about meeting the Grant clan.

When they arrive at the main compound, as Fitz likes to call it, the view leaves Olivia speechless. The compound was magnificent. Nestled among a fortress of conifers is an impressive trio of three story independent circular shaped dwellings linked together on the second story by a smoked glass and black rod iron passageway. The design is very contemporary, an unusual choice given the rustic setting. Fitz informs Olivia his parents occupy the first house, he the second and Olivia assumes the third one is for guests because Fitz doesn't mention anyone occupying the third home. She thinks she and Fitz are so alike in that respect, love your family but love them at a distance when they come to visit if you want to keep your sanity.

The minute the chauffeur pulls up in front of the entrance to Fitz's home the team of household staff clad in bright colored winter jackets rushes out greet them.

"Welcome home Mrs. Grant", Fitz says taking Olivia's hand kissing it softly. "I love you".

"I love you too Mr. Grant", she responds gazing adoringly into his eyes.

The car door opens and a chorus of welcome home Mr. Grant relays down the line of staff standing at the ready. Fitz exits the car first. He formally acknowledges the staff standing closest, then turns to help Olivia down from the custom black SUV. Donning a white parka, gloves and hat, Olivia stands before the somber group smiling as she scans their unfamiliar faces. Fitz links arms with Olivia and proceeds down the reception line introducing his new bride to everyone. Olivia removes her gloves and shakes each staffer's hand firmly, repeats their name and asks how long they've worked for the Grants. To Olivia's surprise everyone, except for the upstairs maid, has worked for the family since Fitz was a child.

Fitz wraps his arm around Olivia, kissing her playfully as he leads her up the walkway to the house. He pinches her butt cheek causing her to squeal and pull away. Both are unaware they have an audience. Fitz spins Olivia into a chest embrace and gives her a tender kiss. The imposing figure standing at the open front door clears his throat. A giggling Olivia and Fitz turn to face the throat-clearer. Fitz immediately stiffens, "father", he says with cold respect.

"Well I take it this beautiful young woman must be my new daughter-in-law", Gerry grins as though forced. He steps down from the front door to shake Fitz's hand.

"Fitzgerald Grant II or Big Gerry to family and friends", he greets extending his hand to Olivia.

"Olivia Po…I mean Grant", she beams brightly shaking his hand firmly.

"She has a strong grip son. That's a good sign. This one is going to keep you on your toes".

"More like curl my toes Fitz whisper in her ear. Olivia elbows Fitz.

"Oww", he groans.

"What was that son, I didn't quite hear you".

"Nothing I was merely agreeing with you, Olivia definitely keeps me on my toes. Don't you sweetheart".

"That I will my love, you can count on it".

"Well I'm welcome committee of one. Fitz's mother is busy readying things for tomorrow's reception. You two will come over for dinner tonight…you know give Olivia a little quiet time before the Grany clan storm".

"Father we're really tired from the trip, can we do breakfast instead?" Fitz does not want expose Olivia to his family situation on their first night. He wants to make her feel comfortable before he springs his family on her.

Fitz squeezes Olivia's hand before she can object. Taking his cue Olivia yawns, nodding her head apologetically.

"I'm sorry excuse me. It has been a rather taxing trip. Out flight was delayed because of the weather and the drive out here draining. I sincerely do not what Mrs. Grant's first impression to be of me face down snoring in my salad", she jests.

Gerry eyes Fitz's suspiciously choosing not push the issue. "Breakfast it is then. We'll expect you two bright and early".

Gerry takes Olivia's hand to kiss it. "Until morning darling".

"Until morning Big Gerry".

/

 **The Present**

"So what, now you plan to hold me hostage here".

"Livy, you're my wife not a hostage. I just want you to take some time to get use to the idea".

"Are you fucking kidding me? Get used to the idea? Really Fitz? You lied to me. You married me under false pretenses. You tricked me into marrying you and now you're holding me against my will. I will never get used to the idea".

"Out…just get out!" Olivia opens the bedroom door motioning for Fitz to leave. Fitz walks toward her staying clear of the open door.

"Olivia, please hear me out...I never..."

Teary-eyed and hurt, Olivia snaps, "You never what Fitz? You never meant for us to fall in love, to make me feel as if I can't live without you, to make me think our love was something incredibly special? Are you going to stand here and tell me you never meant to lie to me… embroil me in an illegal act...tarnish my reputation…or make me look like a laughingstock? What Fitz...what exactly didn't you mean to do? Clearly you don't love me. A person in love would never do what you've done."

"Don't you dare question my love for you Olivia and don't you dare cheapen our relationship! Your reputation is not at risk. Nothing of the sort will happen and you know it".

"Fitz if word of this gets out I'll be ruined. The great Olivia Pope tricked by a tall dark and handsome sweet talker with a good head of hair". She chuckles shaking her head.

"Olivia, please my family…just let me explain", Fitz begs.

"What is there to explain? You made me a party to an illegal act. Fitz I'm an officer of the court, did you think about that? I have been ethically compromised. I could lose my license to practice law. You have effectively ruined me as a fixer plus jeopardized my ability to earn a living as an attorney. But that's what you want isn't it? You want me dependent upon you with nowhere to go and no one to turn to".

Olivia rushes Fitz, poking her finger in his chest. "Why me Fitz? How could you ever think I would go along with something like this?"

"I love you Olivia, please believe me. And stop overdramatizing the situation. Your attorney status is not in jeopardy."

"I let you in Fitz, I let you in. Do you know how hard it was for me to trust you, to be vulnerable, to let you worm your way into my heart? I was frank with you about my past relationships and why I was reluctant to take a chance on you. How could you do this to me knowing the emotional hell I had overcome? No Fitz you don't love me, if you did we would not be in this untenable situation. If you loved me, you wouldn't have betrayed my trust. If you loved me, you wouldn't have shattered my heart into a million pieces".

Olivia rushes over to the bench at the foot of their bed. Overcome by embarrassment, shame and dejection, feeling dizzy, she puts head between her legs. In this moment, she regrets opening her heart after years of keeping it safe behind a protective wall built from lessons learned brick by brick from past failed relationships. Heartbreaking lessons she realizes she will need to relearn once again. Fitz kneels down in front of her. Olivia pushes him away, unwilling to look into the eyes of the destroyer of her hopes and dreams; the destroyer who she loves more than anything in this world.

"Livy sweetheart, please look at me". His voice quivers, his movements cautious, as he gently pulls her head to up face him. "The moment you sat down across from me at the meeting with Sebastian I felt something I had never experienced in my life; an immediate connection. Your beautiful expressive eyes, wistful and mysterious, yet buoyant, captivated me with one glance. I knew that day our souls unconsciously forged a spiritual bond. Admit it my love, you felt it too or we would not be where we are today". Olivia nods her head reluctantly in agreement.

"That day, that wondrous fateful day I knew we were meant to be together. I had to have you, I had to claim you as my own". Olivia abruptly jerks away from Fitz.

"Fitz I'm not a prize to be claimed or an object to be possessed! I am my own person. A person with feelings, needs, plans, goals, desires. You can't possess me! I gave myself to you freely out of love. I married you because I love you but don't ever think I forfeited who I am or my individual agency to be with you."

"Livy obviously I'm not articulating my feelings effectively. I don't want to possess you. I love you. I want to share my life with you, build a family with you, grow old with you. Olivia, I love you totally and completely".

"This isn't love Fitz, this is deception on a level I never thought possible of you".

"Livy, please take a few days to think the situation over. Talk to my friends and family. Maybe they can help you see my perspective or give you a different one".

"Fitz why on earth would I want to talk the very people who are complicit in this lie?"

"Olivia I never lied to you. I have only shown you my open heart. The love I feel for you overwhelms me. There are times I can't breathe because you're not with me. I can't sleep unless you are in my arms. Who I am, the man I am, is because you love me. You influence my every thought and action. I draw strength from your love, hope from your touch and encourage from our everyday conversation. Your love gives me life".

"Well Fitzgerald, you better order a boatload of oxygen and Lunesta because I'm getting an annulment. I'm leaving first thing in the morning and I never want to see or hear from you again". Olivia's harsh words shock both she and Fitz. Her biting comments seem cruel and heartless rather than angry but she's hurting and she wants him to suffer too.

"Livy we barely made here before the first wave of the storm hit. The roads are covered in snow and ice. According to the weather reports the snow plows won't reach us for at least two days. No one will venture out under these dangerous conditions. Whether you like it or not, you'll have to hunker down here for a couple of days".

"Damn it Fitz, I bet you planned this. This is your sick twisted way of keeping me here. Everyone has a price, I'm sure I can find someone brave enough to come and retrieve me. I refuse to remain in this house of lies one second longer than necessary".

"Olivia please I'm begging you...can't we sit and talk this out as two rational adults".

"Rational, rational, you call what you've done rational".

"Olivia, we love each other. We owe it to ourselves to talk this out".

"What is there to talk about? You lied to me end of discussion".

/

 **Eighteen Months Ago**

Billionaire philanthropist Sebastian Drummel is launching an ambitious cancer research project that will change the course of all treatment protocols, the affordability of lifesaving drugs and the future of the pharmaceutical industry. The big pharma companies have caught wind of his plan and are trying infiltrate his company to steal secrets and sabotage his efforts. He has hired Olivia Pope to vet anyone and everyone even remotely associated with the project and Grant Security Systems International to handle the research facility security and the personal security for all the researchers.

Sparing no expense, Drummel assembles the best team possible to guarantee project success. Today is the first meeting of the core team. Those gathered have no idea what the meeting is about, each received a cryptic messengered invitation that only promised the opportunity to participate in a landmark undertaking requiring absolute and complete confidentiality. Though lacking in specifics, an invitation to be involved in a project with Sebastian Drummel is a no brainer. His reputation for innovation, ingenuity and for successfully tackling some of humanity's most debilitating ills is beyond impressive. Sebastian Drummel is a once in a generation phenomenon with extraordinary vision for seeing the world as it should be and can be even though he himself is blind.

Gathered around the meeting table are cutting edge gene therapy researchers from UCLA and USC, oncologists from John Hopkins and up and coming cancer researchers from Europe and Asia. Given their fields of expertise, it does not take a rocket scientist to guess Drummel is planning to do something involving cancer research and treatment. Everyone at the table agrees the opportunity to have access to millions in research funding without the hassle of applying for grant funds or wading through endless mounds of red tape is like hitting the lottery and the thought has them all practically salivating. Any researcher worth their salt is well aware if Drummel is footing the bill the research facility will be state-of-the-art and tailored to needs of the researcher. But more importantly a Drummel project means the answers to the causes of cancer will be solved and successful treatments for its victims found.

Three minutes before the meeting is scheduled to begin, Drummel enters the conference room with Fitz. They take their seats at the head of the table after shaking hands and exchanging greetings with those gathered. One minute later Olivia comes into the room. Every head turns in her direction as she enters. Her name strikes fear in the heart of men as much as it does hope. Whatever this about it must be serious if Olivia Pope is involved. Smelling her perfume, Sebastian stands to greet her with a warm hug and pulls out the chair next to his for her. Her black and white geometric print crop jacket, mock turtleneck and black pants shout impeccable style, taste, and class. Nodding to those gathered, her personae radiates a confidence that garners immediate respect and attention.

Sebastian stands to explain the purpose of the meeting and the reason for all the cloak and dagger precautions. "Thank you coming today…".

While he shares his vision with the room, Olivia and Fitz take turns sneaking glances at one another. Eventually their eyes connect and they surrender to a palpable force drawing each to the other. Time warps converting years into seconds revealing a lifetime shared in matter of moments. Their breaths hitch, then mirror as an invisible tether links their souls together.

"Now I would like introduce Fitzgerald Grant of Grant Security Systems International. Fitz will explain the leading-edge security systems his company has installed at the research center". At first, Fitz doesn't hear Sebastian, he's lost in Olivia. It's only when the sound of throats clearing echoes in the room does Fitz reenter the present.

"Fitz, did I wake you, was my speech a snooze inducer?" Everyone laughs. Olivia tries to save face by retrieving a yellow notepad laying on the table between she and Fitz. She pretends they've been exchanging project notes. Luckily the pad has some notes and doodles on it that can pass for written comments.

"Sorry Sebastian, Fitz and I were going over a couple of items and got caught up".

"Eager and always thinking, I like that Olivia. You and Fitz are going to make a great team".

Fitz and Olivia feel awful because they're actually happy right now that Sebastian is blind and unable to see their completely inappropriate goo-goo eyefest.

Fitz stands, "I agree Ms. Pope and I will make a great team". Olivia doesn't look up, she scribbles nonsense on the notepad and lifts a few sheets pretending to search for some specific note.

Fitz amused by Olivia's quick thinking returns to business mode as well, "Ladies and gentlemen, if you will open the orange packet in front of you…"

/

Over the next year, Fitz and Olivia spend more and more time together. Fitz is funny, fun loving, compassionate, caring and generous, almost the total opposite of the persona he projects. He is easy to talk to and a good listener. Olivia feels at ease around him and finds herself becoming attracted to him. Not being one to let anyone get too close to her Olivia finds her guarded ways in retreat when it comes to Fitz. He's affectionate, often kissing her wrists and pressing his brow to hers. With Fitz, holding hands becomes second nature, lingering glances without words their norm. Fitz makes Olivia feel loved and adored and she falls for him hard. He never pushes for sexual intimacy, he tells her he wants to connect with her in a deeper way, one not clouded by lust or the superficial trappings of mere physical attraction. He tells her he wants to know her, Olivia the person, the woman, the exciting phenomenal individual.

As their relationship shifts into the serious category, Fitz one night arranges a cozy romantic dinner aboard a yacht. The moonlight sparkles on the ocean surface, the sound of gentle waves crashes against the hull of the ship. They dance on the top deck to Harry Connick Jr. and Fitz whispers sweet nothings in Olivia's ear. He tells her how long he has waited to share this evening with her, how he is in awe of her, respects her, and wants a future with her.

A few hours later, Fitz is sitting in Olivia's living room waiting for her to change into something more comfortable. They've been together over six months according to the calendar. By now most couples would have been intimate at least four of those months. He rubs his sweaty hands on his pants. He shakes his head recalling the number of close calls he's had with her. He wants her desperately but he's a man of principle. He follows the tenets of his upbringing, adhering to the restrictions on sex faithfully. Olivia mentioned being a backsliding agnostic as a joke in one their earliest conversations and he's been hesitant to share his convictions with her ever since. He's ready to pop the question, hell he was ready to ask her to marry him a month into the relationship. Every night in his dreams he makes love to her and it is the pinnacle of wet dream bliss. He has had a taste of her luscious lips, felt the suppleness of her skin and smelled the earthy floral citrus scent of her silken hair. He longs to feel the nipples of her breasts rub his chest, her mouth sucking the pulse point in his neck, her slickness mingling with his cum, and her legs entangled with his in the predawn hours.

"Fitz why don't you pour us some wine", she says coyly emerging from the bedroom wearing a sheer red negligée.

 _Oh god, I need air. Where did all the air go?_ Olivia literally takes his breath away. Luckily, he's already sitting down or his legs would buckle. He breaks out in a feverish sweat. All the blood in his body rushes to the single purpose organ in his pants. _Get up Fitz, get up now, this cannot happen_.

Olivia sashays over to Fitz, her intentions unmistakable. Tonight, it is time to engage in some long overdue tension relief. For weeks, she has been dropping not so subtle hints she's ready to take the next step in their relationship. She can't figure out whether Fitz is uncomfortable with sex or unfamiliar with sexual innuendo; given his looks she thinks it's the former. Olivia decides her mission tonight is to school her naïve suitor on what his woman wants.

She straddles him, grinding her heat against his groin as she lavishes his sensitive areas with wet kisses and hickey suction. Fitz's arousal has him bursting at the seams with a boner hard enough to drill rivets; much to Olivia's delight. His body disconnects from his brain aptly working in concert with Olivia's seductive moves. His hands massage her thighs and slowly ascend to her stomach. Olivia takes one of his hands nudging it down into her crotchless panties. His fingers inch toward the agreed target only to stop before reaching their destination interrupted by Fitz's phone. Olivia groans in frustration. Fitz grateful the call excuses himself.

Fitz returns to the couch minutes later still bearing a noticeable stiffy. Olivia grabs him by the collar pushes him down and straddles his lap with her rigid nipples positioned perfectly for his mouth to sup with gusto. The perfume of her arousal saturates his nose causing his penis to stiffen even more.

"Mmhmm, now where were we Mr. Grant?" One peck leads to a passionate tongue exchange and anxious roving hands.

"Livy I want you more than anything but…"

"Okay, this is really awkward. Fitz, am I misreading this relationship? Are you attracted to me at all?"

"Livy, of course I am, does what you're sitting on tell a different story?"

"Then why do you always find an excuse to void sex? Why won't you sleep with me?"

"Oh Livy I'm sorry, it's not you it's me".

"Ah-hm, where have I heard that line before? Spare me the "it's not you it's me speech" Fitz. If friendship is all you're interested in with me, then say it and stop sending mixed signals".

"Olivia Pope I do want you. I want you in the best possible way". Olivia pulls away to get off his lap.

"You certainly have a funny way of showing it", she snarks. She dismounts and stands up. Fitz follows, turning her to face him.

"Olivia I should have discussed this with you sooner, it's just…that…that…that I…"

"That you what Fitz", she asks growing irritated.

"Olivia I'm an old-fashioned guy when it comes to dating. I don't believe in premarital sex".

Olivia scrunches her face in disbelief.

"I'm sorry come again'.

"I don't believe in premarital sex".

Olivia starts to giggle. Fitz turns away.

"I'm sorry, you're serious aren't you. This isn't some lame attempt to let me down easy is it?"

"No Olivia it is not. I was raised to respect the sanctity of the sexual bond within the bounds of marriage".

"I see. So where does that leave us?"

"I don't want to live another second without you as my wife Olivia. We don't need a grand ceremony. We can have a reception for our families and friends later. Marry me today my love. Make me the happiest man in the world, be my bride today so we can start our happily ever after this second. Marry me", he kisses her brow. "Marry me my love", he kisses each cheek. "Marry me Olivia, you know you want to", kissing her on the lips. He draws her body flush to his deepening each kiss. Olivia threads her fingers through Fitz's curly brown waves, willingly yielding to his earnest supplication.

"Yes, I'll marry you Fitz", she whispers. He lifts her gently spinning her around slowly in a circle, her arms loop around his neck and her legs coil around his waist. Her head drops back as she joyfully she shouts, "yes, yes I'll marry you!" Fitz covers her inviting elongating neck with soft wet kisses.

"Thank you my love, thank you my heart. I love you so much".

/

 **Two hours ago**

Olivia shakes hands, hugs or otherwise embraces what seems like hundreds of relatives. Fitz has dozens of aunts, uncles, second cousins and 14 siblings he's conveniently never mentioned. The women of the Grant family surround Olivia taking turns introducing themselves, embracing her and encouraging her to start having children as soon as possible.

"Fitz is no spring chicken Olivia. It's high time he does his part to produce the next generation of Grants. Big Gerry is counting him to add to the family tree".

"Okay, no pressure huh", Olivia jokes. Apparently, her humor is obviously lost on the aunts who fail to crack a smile.

"Don't you want children?" Fitz's great-aunt Josephine asks.

"Oh…oh…ye…s, most definitely but not right away. I want spend time quality alone time with Fitz before we start having children".

"Oh", says Josephine. "You're not one of those women who put their career ahead of their family are you?"

"No, I wouldn't say that. Fitz is my husband, he comes first, and my career comes second".

"That's what we want to hear", Big Gerry bellows joining the group. "Olivia, are these old hens giving you a hard time?" Gerry takes Olivia by the hand, waves off the aunts and makes his rounds introducing Olivia to friends and other family members.

Half an hour later, standing in the midst of another group of relatives, Olivia scans the room looking for Fitz in between the bodies surrounding her. Finally, several people leave the greeting circle, moving on to mingle with others, creating a window of opportunity for Olivia to find her husband of 14 days. She peers through the opening to see her Fitz talking to a group of women in a corner of the room. Fitz sensing Olivia's gaze looks at her and smiles. He continues talking nodding in her direction. The tallest woman in the group says something to Fitz that causes him to hug her and take the woman by the hand and lead her over to Olivia. He gives Olivia a kiss on the cheek and turns to introduce the woman by his side.

"Olivia this Mellie".

"Finally, we meet. I bet all of this is overwhelming. We Grants tend to greet in hoards", Mellie quips.

"Yes, it will take some getting used to, I suppose". Something about Mellie doesn't sit right with Olivia. Her gut is roiling. Mellie continues talking and the reason for Olivia's apprehension is quickly revealed.

 _Impossible, Mellie did not just say what she thought she heard._

"Come again. I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch what you said". Mellie repeats her statement with an uneasy smile, surmising she jumped the gun. Olivia looks at Fitz with a blank expression. Mellie's news is still sinking in, Olivia feels like she has been sucker-punched by Mellie's words. Olivia's heart stops and her mind goes blank.

"Liv, I can explain". Olivia holds up her hand up silencing Fitz. Mellie apologizes giving Fitz a sympathetic look. Olivia turns on her heels and walks away without saying a word. Fitz chases after her, grabbing her arm.

"Unless you want me to cause a scene I suggest you take your hand off of me".

All her insecurities thought vanquished by Fitz's love hit her in one tremendous crushing emotional blow. Olivia looks at Fitz in anguish and her hurt ushers her out of the room. Fitz calls to her to explain, but it's too late she flees in a flash.

Mellie grabs his arm. "You didn't tell her?"

Fitz sighs shyly, "the time was never right".

"Fitz, Mellie huffs disappointed. Do realize what you've done?"

"I know what I've done Mellie. I know."

"You need go to her. I'll be up shortly to help".

Fitz nods and hurries after Olivia. Before he reaches the door, Gerry blocks his exit. He grabs Fitz by the arm jerking him back on his heels.

"I told you this would not work out. You better handle this or I will". Fitz retracts his arm forcefully.

"I said I'd handle it and I will".

"Make sure that you do. I will not allow our family's personal business to become the object of scrutiny and judgment. You understand me Fitzgerald?" Gerry's tone direct and unambiguous.

"I understand".

/

 **Back** To **The** **Present**

"You made question my gut. You've clouded my judgment, I don't trust myself. I'm second guessing my every thought. How could I have been so blind? Thanks to you I'll never be the same".

"Livy, your gut is never wrong and it's not wrong now. I love you".

Olivia looks at Fitz regretfully, "That may be Fitz but what you've done nullifies your love as far as I'm concerned".

A painful silence fills the room, both Fitz and Olivia realize this is how their marriage will end, not with profanity, not with broken dishware or furniture, but with tears, whispered resignation and a lifelong heartbreaking love. Frozen in place neither moves, a knock at the door fails to elicit a verbal reply from either. The door opens slowly. The apprehensive visitor walks in cautiously. It's Mellie the woman Olivia just met.

"Is everything okay? Olivia, do you need anything?"

Olivia throws her hands up in the air. "Unbelievable" she groans. No Mellie everything is not okay and yes I do need something, I need a quick way out of this den of deception".

"Olivia this may seem a little shocking and unconventional but if you give it a chance you'll come to accept it and embrace as we all have. Fitz is a wonderful man, it was never his intention to deceive you or make light of this arrangement".

"Oh, is that what you people call it an arrangement?"

"Olivia Fitz is good man. He loves you, I know you feel betrayed but..."

"You stay out of this Mellie. How can you condone what he did? Oh that's right, you buy into this malarkey too".

"Out…both of you get the hell out".

"Mel, can you give us…" Mellie raises her hands in surrender and leaves the room. Fitz turns to Olivia.

"Olivia, please hear me out...I never..."

"You never what Fitz? You never meant to wine and dine me, to make me feel as if I were your queen, the center of your universe. You never meant to lie to me, embroil me in an illegal act, tarnish my reputation, make me look like an idiot? What Fitz...what didn't you mean to do exactly?" She stands in front of Fitz with her hands on her hips daring him to speak.

"I let you in and gave you everything in me. Dreams I never shared or was too afraid to utter. The fears I kept at bay. The hope I carried and never let go of. How could you do this to me?"

"Livy I never lied to you".

"Fitz an omission is the same as a lie. You knew I would never agree to this arrangement that's why you never told me everything about your family or the reason for your obsession with security. Did you honestly think I would be so blinded by love I would lose my common sense?"

Fitz continues to move closer to her. She retreats backward. "Stay away from me. Don't touch me", she forbids shaking her head.

He grabs her firmly, not aggressively. She struggles to break free from his grip, stepping backward blindly to evade his advance. He joins her in her backward waltz, keeping their bodies close doing his best to reignite the spark that lit the fuse uniting their lives. His scent fills her nostrils, his touch arouses passion and his voice calls to her soul. She turns away, she can't look him in the eyes. He'll bewitch her again, he'll hypnotizer her and she'll abandon her will to his desire.

"Stop Fitz, please don't do this to me".

"Livy I love you. Tell me you don't love me and I'll let you go. Look at me Olivia. Tell me you hate me and want nothing to do with me. Tell me you despise me and rue the day we met. Tell me you can leave me, never look back and be a whole person. Livy you hold my heart in your hands. You control me with a look, your presence enables me to breath and your love gives me life and a reason to live. Without you I'm nothing. I do not want to nor can I survive without you".

He tilts her head up and kisses her lovingly. She curls her lips into her mouth depriving him of the soft flesh he needs to latch onto her.

"Livy" he begs. Olivia doesn't budge. Undeterred he kisses her softly all around her clenched mouth in between whispers of her name. "Look at me Livy, look at me".

With every strained utterance, entire sections of her wall of resolve crumble. "Fitz", she huffs internally disappointed in herself. She feels weak, his breath on her skin is a viral invader destroying her newly acquired Fitz antibodies. Goosebumps cover her body like a rash. He's infecting her again with love and overwhelming desire. If it were purely lust she could mount a defense but its love, and there is no inoculation or cure. Her case is terminal.

She opens her mouth to pant. Fitz exploits her open mouth and slips his tongue into her mouth. His kiss screams I love beyond reason. His hands caress her face, repeating he has no life without her. His body presses against her unable to sever their physical connection.

Her body ignores her mind responding in kind to Fitz actions. Her arms wrap around his waist, her mouth willingly welcomes his tongue and her private place drips with anticipation.

"I love you Olivia. Please don't leave me. I won't survive, I won't survive." His tears land on her cheek.

"I need you Livy". He runs his hands along her arms awakening familiar sensations within her. His left hand moves to massage her breast as his mouth descends to her sultry neck.

He moans his pleas. "Tell me you love me still. Tell you still want us. Say you'll stay and talk this out". His hand rubs the pant covered space between her legs coaxing a steady flow of wetness from her sex. She grips his firm ass pressing his bulge to her stomach.

"We have to stop Fitz. I can't do this. I can't be your second wife. I will not share a husband".

Fitz stops kissing her and looks in her eyes.

"What? What now Fitz?

"Actually Livy, you are my third wife", he sheepishly clarifies.

"What!" She screams delivering a left hook to his jaw.

/

Ouch! Did you see that twist coming? Did Park City give it away? I don't know, ever since Tony played Warren Jeffs, a little too convincingly I might add, this idea has been floating around in my head. Did you enjoy this week's commuter train story? I'd love to read your thoughts.

Okay make my iPad ding!


	3. Chapter 3 The Challenge

AN: Happy Monday fanfiction friends. Thank you for your reviews on Love's Deception. A couple of you figured it out as soon as you saw Park City. Because of your requests, I will definitely do a part two. Nominations are open for wife #2; it can be a show character or just a name indicative of her personality.

Here's this week's train musing offering. This one will also be a two-parter. Enjoy

Olitz AU One Shots

The Challenge Part I

"Look Grant I don't know what your angle or endgame is but…I'm…not…interested. Trust me your time will be better spent chasing after the usual crowd of bim-bettes you normally salivate over in your quest to add to your v-plunge tally".

"Did you really just say v-plunge tally?" Fitz chortles.

"Yes, isn't the description accurate? Grant your reputation precedes you. If even have the rumors I've heard are true, aside from me and my best bud Abby here, you have carnal knowledge of every female with a pulse from here to the Dairy Queen two towns over. Your flashy car, expensive clothes and sizeable trust fund don't impress me Grant. The best things in life are free".

"Pope you're an educated woman, nothing in life is free and everyone has a price. Anyone who says different is either lying or delusional. So, what is it going to cost me to take you out on one date?"

"You see Grant therein lies your fundamental character flaw. You're one dimensional. You lack depth, imagination or realistic view of life. To you anything and everything begins and ends with money".

"Pope you're a naïve idealist? To get what you want out life you need money and lots of it. Do you aspire to live on the street with all your belongings in a shopping cart or in a gang dominated drug infested neighborhood? No, you don't. A hundred percent of the people living under those conditions, if they had the money they'd be on the first bus out those neighborhoods. Rainbows, unicorns and happy endings never make it to the inner city. Go try and peddle that catchphrase to someone living in poverty and see the reaction you get".

"That is an extreme example and not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about true love, genuine friendship, respect, peace of mind and a good name. By the way, all of which can also be found in the inner city and areas of poverty. All you know or think about are the material trappings of life. Things cannot comfort you when you're having a bad day or suffering the loss of a loved one. Things don't stick with through thick or thin or have your back. Trust me Grant you are in for a rude awakening if you are ever cutoff from your cash flow".

"Oh really, care to put your money where your mouth is Pope?"

"No but I'm willing to wager a series of dates with you if you can meet my challenge?"

"Will these dates end with v-plunging?"

"You have a one-track mind Grant. Do you have any interests outside of sex?"

Fitz taps his chin and tilts his pretending to be deep in thought.

"That would be a negative".

"Okay, goodbye Fitzgerald. If you're not going to take me seriously there's nothing further to discuss. Just go your way and I'll go mine. Let's agree to be cordial and leave it at that. It's obvious you lack the emotional maturity needed to have an adult conversation".

"Look Pope I may joke around a lot but believe me when I say I can take whatever you dish out. You're offering a few dates in exchange for me completing your ridiculously contrived challenge. You have a rather high opinion of yourself Pope. What makes you think me meeting your challenge is worth a few dates. I've heard nothing that sounds equitable or remotely on par with what I'm going to be expected do to earn these dates. What's difference between your challenge and me paying you to go out on a couple of date? You're proving my point Pope, you have a price like everyone else".

Olivia purses her lips. Fitz may not be as dumb as she thought.

"I see your point Grant, I'm anything if not fair. Give me a moment to confer with counsel".

Olivia and Abby step away from the table to have a sidebar. After a couple of minutes Abby begins vehemently shaking her head.

"Liv he's not worth it. He can't force you to go on a date. Fill me in because clearly I'm missing something. Please tell you don't actually want to date him. Is that it, are you attract to him despite your monologue to the contrary impugning his character and humanity".

"Abby there's something about him. I think under all the bravado, rich boy shallowness and frat boy crudeness is nice guy that if given the chance to walk in another man's shoes, he would be a totally different human being. It's not attraction and would go as far as to say pity, but I see something Fitzgerald Grant worth uncovering. He's a diamond in the rough and a man in need of his gold trimmed privilege blinders being removed".

"Olivia I really don't think there's any there, there. Grant is the quintessential emptied headed rich boy floating through life without a care in the world because daddy or someone on daddy's payroll will take care of his every need. Your proposed project over there has never lifted a finger to do an honesty day's work, clean up after himself or help his fellow man".

"Abby no one has ever taken the time to show him how to be a caring unselfish person. The rich have a distorted view of reality that they pass on generation after generation, resulting in every subsequent generation being less empathetic, understanding or able to imagine or care about anyone other than themselves. We have a chance to help Fitz regain his soul".

"Are you sure about this Liv? It's you who have the most to lose in this bargain".

"Personally I doubt he'll accept my terms. Potentially life altering situations are tough enough for the most stolid among us. He's a pretty boy whose toughest daily decisions center on choosing a short, tall, grande, venti, or trenta".

When Olivia and Abby return to the table they find Fitz trying to make a spoon stick to his nose.

"Am I interrupting something important Grant?" Olivia asks sarcastically.

"Actually, you are. I bet my buddy over there $100 bucks I could hold this spoon on my nose for 20 seconds". Abby and Olivia roll their eyes and shake their heads in unison.

"What? I suppose you find this behavior childish don't you Ms. Pope?"

"Childish, juvenile, unproductive, silly, boring, pointless, a waste of time and a completely bonehead thing to do". Olivia grouses point blank.

"Bonehead? I'll have you know this a time honored classic beginners magic trick. Can you perform this bonehead move Pope? I sure someone of your stature never took the time to explore the wonders of magic during your formative years".

"Why would I? Didn't I already say it was bonehead?"

"Pope you strike me as someone who hides their inadequacy at slide of hand or lack of coordination by calling such menial feats bonehead or stupid. I bet you've never learned how to do any of tricks most people learn in elementary or middle school".

"Oh really Grant. Think you have me pegged? Give me the damn spoon".

Olivia takes the spoon, wipes it off, wipes her nose to remove any traces of oil, then places the spoon in front of her mouth, huffs her breath on it then places it on her nose. The silver utensil stays put for a full minute before she yanks it off.

"Anything else you think I didn't learn in middle school?" Olivia smirks.

Fitz's friend hands him a crisp hundred-dollar bill. "I'll get you next time Fitz, double or nothing".

"Keep dreaming Carl, keep dreaming. I'll catch you back at the house."

Olivia looks on at the payoff miffed. "Wait, you bet him you could trick me into performing that stupid trick".

"No, I bet him that you were smart and probably knew how to do the trick. He countered with requiring the spoon to stick to your nose for thirty seconds".

"But you said 20 seconds"

"Olivia you're an overachiever, I knew if I said 20 you'd exceed that to prove you could do it better and longer than me".

Olivia stares at Fitz not knowing what to sat. How dare he analyze her! Is she really that easy to read?

"Cat got your tongue Pope? Do you seriously think you're the only one who can read people? Maybe I'm not as one dimensional as you believe".

"Maybe you're not. Score one for your side Grant".

"And they crowd goes wild! He raises his hands in triumph".

"Okay, look I have class in half an hour so let's get this over with. Obviously, you will continue to stalk me until I obtain a restraining order that will immediately be quashed by your daddy's high priced legal team. So to save us both the headache I propose a wager, no it is more like a challenge that will get us both what we want".

"And what exactly do you think I want Pope?" Olivia ignores his question for the moment.

"We'll get to what I want later. For now, let's talk about you. You want a date, well actually you want to have sex with me. It bothers you to no end I find you unattractive, irritating, vacuous and basically an all-around jerk. No offense".

"Ugh, offense definitely taken. Geez Pope, tell me how you really feel".

"You've never met a woman who could resist your trust fund charm and it gnaws at your overinflated ego like a parasite. You refuse to believe your looks, charm and bank account don't have me starry eyed and gushing below. I make you question whether you're losing your touch. With you, conquest or victory must be 100 percent each and every time. Because years from now when you look back on this time of your life and reminisce in your empty bachelor pad apartment or the ostentatious house you share you share with your gold digging Vegas showgirl wife whose having an affair with the pool guy because you can't get it up from years of indiscriminate overuse, you want to be able to say I was "the man" at one time. Admit it, I represent your greatest potential conquest".

"You think so?"

"I know so. So, Mr. Grant, if you want me, earn me. Accept my challenge and let's see if you have what takes to capture my flag".

"Big talk coming from an unproven commodity. What makes your fortress worth scaling the wall?" Olivia walks around the table to whisper in Fitz's ear.

"My walls have never been breached", she breaths with her warm minty breath. She licks his ear for added affect.

Fitz swallows hard, he's temporarily loses the power of speech.

"Can you scale the wall Grant? Can you make me scream until I'm hoarse? Will one night with you ruin it for any other man? Are you so good that years from now when I marry and my husband hovers over me, will I see your face, will I call out your name on my wedding night? Will it be once Fitzed never can be fixed? Tell Grant are you as good as you claim to be?"

Olivia starts laboring her breath. "Tell me baby...umm...umm... Can you fulfill my fantasy Fitzgerald? The dreams I have are so raunchy at times I'm afraid to even gab about them with girlfriends. It's scary how my mind runs wild. I see myself doing naughty things with food, my body in contorted positions, toppled furniture, and restraints made from leather and latex. I wonder what your breath will feel like on my skin. Can I see your hands?"

Fitz can't move, so Olivia grabs both his hands. "Oh, they're soft, no callouses. That's disappointing. I always imagined a man with callouses rubbing my nipples with his rough fingers making them hard stiff like the palms of his hands. I want to feel his strong grip knead my breasts before his mouth sucks and bites my tits, giving me scream worthy pleasure".

Olivia rubs up against him. The blood in Fitz's body has stopped circulating and rushed south to oxygenate his second brain. He jumps up knocking over his chair. His ears are blood orange red and his eyes stormy gray. He takes off his jacket and ties it around his waist to cover his bulging erection. He looks at Olivia but says nothing. His expression is a mix embarrassment, anger and lust. He starts to walk away.

Olivia chuckles, " Is it something I said."

Fitz turns and responds in a tone just shy of sinister, "Meet back here tonight at 5:30; terms of the challenge to be negotiated. Round two to you Pope."

" I'll be here Grant, count on it.

To be continued...

/

This week's train offering is a two-part shot. In part two you'll find out the details of the challenge and what Olivia wants.

Have a fantastic week.


	4. Where He Belongs

AN – Yes, here's another musing from my morning commute. It's very, very, very loosely based on a tv movie starring Beau Bridges. Have a great week!

Where He Belongs?

The young man stares out the car window intrigued by the passing scenery. Reminiscent of his hometown, he can understand why his dad settled here, the familiar surroundings must bring him some level of comfort. It's been six years. Six long years of dead ends, close calls and sleepless nights. His father took him to a baseball game on a Sunday, went on a business trip on a Monday, called to say he was headed to the airport for home on a Thursday and was never heard from again. His rental car was found crashed and abandoned in Albuquerque. Traces of his blood were found on the driver's armrest and the fingerprints of a known violent felon, Jasper Duggan, were found in the car and on the trunk. The felon was picked up after he tried to rob a liquor store in Seattle. He denied knowing anything about Gerry's father's disappearance and without a body or a legitimate lead to follow, the search for Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III soon went cold.

Gerry was 12 when his father disappeared and his sister six. His mother, Mellie Grant, at first hired scores of private detectives to investigate any and all tips the family received, but after three years she stopped searching. Then six months ago, as his mother began the process of having his father declared legally dead, but out of the blue a tip came in from a jailhouse informant looking to shave time off his sentence. He told prosecutors his cellmate, Duggan, bragged about forcing some guy named Fitz to drive him across the country and how he shot the guy when he tried to escape in Colorado. Detectives thought it was a long shot but made inquiries anyway. Unfortunately, it turned out no one named Fitzgerald Grant or fitting his description was reported to any hospital or morgue. Mellie took it as a sign. Gerry refused to give up hope and used his own money to keep searching for his dad. Two weeks ago his investigator hit pay dirt, he found a man fitting Fitzgerald Grant's general description named Tony Howard living in Denver and today Gerry is in Denver to bring this man he hopes is his father home.

"How are we going to handle this Doug? Am I supposed to just walk up to him and say hi dad where have you been?"

"From all I've been able to gather he appears to have amnesia. He spent several days in a free clinic outside of Denver. The doctors treating him determined aside from being shot, he had suffered blunt force trauma to the head causing him to lose his memory. The local police ran a search through all the standard law enforcement databases but nothing on your father came up for some reason. Maybe seeing you will bring back his memory but you and your family need to be prepared that it may not".

"I have to tell him the truth about who he is and our family, he deserves to know. Me and my sister deserve to have our father back. We've been cheated out of six years with him. Karen cried every day for three straight years after he went missing. She's a complete a daddy's girl; still is".

"Jerry, you understand he has a new life, a new family and by all accounts is extremely happy. I know you want your happy ending but it may not be possible. This is a tragic situation where someone is going to be hurt and no one is going to get everything they want".

"Doug, I hear you. But this is my dad. He's not dead. I'll take him anyway I can have him, I've already lived the alternative and trust me having any type of relationship with him is better than nothing".

* * *

The valet hands Doug his ticket stub as he opens the driver side door. A second valet opens the passenger door and waits for young Gerry to exit.

"Enjoy your evening gentlemen", the two valets chime cordially in unison, then move on quickly to the next car.

Doug and Gerry plod their way through the throng of eager gourmands hoping for a seat at Denver's hottest restaurant. Ever hopeful, the determined reservation-less wait patiently praying for a cancellation, a no-show, an act of god, or anything that will get them a table.

The two men make their way inside where it is just as crowded. They fall in line behind several couples waiting to check in and be seated. Standing at the reception desk is a tall red head alternating between directing the hostesses, taking care of diehard food fans calling from all over Colorado trying to secure a reservation within the next few months and letting down walk-ins.

"No, I'm sorry we are completely booked. The soonest I can give you a reservation is in six months", the manager offers. The faces of the hopeful couple at the front of the line instantly goes from enthusiastic to discouraged at hearing the disappointing news.

"I'm sorry, Abby is it? Is there a waiting list we can get on for cancellations, anything that will get us in, in less than six months", the shamefaced husband asks, as he tries to sneak a peek at the reservation screen on the computer.

"I told you to book our reservation months ago, this is the hottest place in town; in Colorado, it never has a cancellation", the wife complains through gritted teeth, peeved by her husband's slip up.

"I'm sorry honey look at it this way, our anniversary is in six months, so my timing is actually perfect". Taking his wife's hand, the man gently kisses her knuckles and gives her boyish wink.

"Lucky for you", the wife pouts with a grin.

"Anniversary, I'll mark that down. I'm sure chef will want to do something special in honor of the occasion. How long have you been married?"

"It will be ten years in six months", the husband beams proudly side hugging his wife.

"Congratulations. May I have name and phone number". The couple give their information to the Abby who enters it into the reservation system. "General reservation or chef's tasting?"

Before the husband can answer the wife blurts "chef's tasting definitely, definitely the chef's tasting".

"Great, that's all I need, we'll see you in six months, have a nice evening".

The couple leaves, slowly making their way to the exit through the dense crowd of anxious foodies. The other couples behind them lucky enough to have reservations are quickly shown to their tables. The two out of town visitors move forward.

"Welcome to Olivia's", Abby greets sprightly. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, reservation for two under Douglas Gladstone",

"Yes, you're joining us for the late seating eight course tasting menu correct?"

"Yes."

"Excellent, we'll seat you in just a minute, the first seating is still clearing out".

"No problem we're not in a hurry".

"How did you get a reservation within a week, if there's a six month wait?"

"In my line of work, it pays to know people. I had a guy hack their reservation system".

"Are you sure he's here? The teenage companion asks with guarded hope.

"It's him, you have the pictures and the magazine article".

"Yeah, but…it's…it's just I've never seen him without a beard, I can't be sure it's him. All the other investigators have been wrong and I don't think my family can survive another disappointment".

"Gerry I don't know about those other investigators, what I do know is that me and my team are very good at what we do and our record speaks for itself. Trust me, this is our man".

The young man nods in agreement and the two take a seat in the waiting area.

"Hey Abby, how are we doing tonight, looks like another full house", a beautiful caramel skinned woman notes joining the red-headed manager at the reservation desk.

"Not an open table in the place as usual. The last reservation of the evening just checked in. The new menu and the chef's tasting feature is bringing them in droves".

"Tony will love hearing that. He was worried the locals wouldn't take to the change".

"Liv, we're well beyond serving the local clientele. Bloggers, yelpers and food critics alike have put this humble endeavor on the map. We've been consistently booked six months solid in advance for the last two years".

"Can you believe it? I keep pinching myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. We've gone from a modest local eatery to a regional fine dining destination in four years".

"It is amazing. I'll say this Pope, your eye for talent is spot on. At first I have to admit I questioned whether you had lost your mind, turning over the reins of your restaurant to an inexperienced unproven chef".

"I took a leap of faith Abby. Tony has an incredible culinary gift. His gastronomic perspective is innovative and inventive. He can take the simplest ingredients and turn them into an herbaceous, mouth satisfying, four-star meal. I honestly think Tony was born to be a chef".

"Oh, I almost forgot, Cyrus stopped by earlier, says there's a rumor Tony and the restaurant are in the running for a James Beard award. Can you imagine?"

"No…you're kidding me".

"Nope, he stopped by this afternoon while chef was with the purveyors. He said he'd stop by again tomorrow because he knew better than to interrupt chef during his inspection of the food delivery".

Abby and Olivia both shiver at the memory of the one and only time Cyrus interrupted Tony during a food delivery. Cyrus had stopped by to talk about an upcoming feature in Bon Appetite magazine. Tony stepped away for a minute and in his absence the supplier replaced a box of already approved mushrooms with a slimy box mushrooms. He was short a box and needed to make sure he had enough for his oldest client. He planned to make it up to Tony later but when Tony found out about the switch he ripped into Cyrus for distracting him, then he drove over to the supplier's office and dumped the box of slimy mushrooms all over the guy's desk and cancelled all future orders. Word got around about what happened and the supplier lost fifteen percent of his restaurant business. He tried to make amends with Tony but several smaller restaurants shared similar stories with Tony and he decided to reject the supplier's offer. From that day on, no one interrupts the chef when he's receiving a delivery.

"I won't say anything, I want to see the look on his face when Cyrus tells him. He's been through so much…I just want…"

"Liv, he has you and the boys. He's a happy man in love with his soul mate. The past is the past, you all are his life now. Stop worrying about his prior life, you've been together five years".

"You're right. I'm being silly".

"Hey wait, if you and Tony are here, who's watching the twins?"

"My mother."

"That's right, I forgot she's here this week".

"Yes, she's here spoiling the boys and Tony. He's the son she's always wanted. When he's around I'm seldom acknowledged. I swear I could tumble down the stairs and break my leg and that woman would admonish me for making too much noise and disturbing _**her**_ son". Olivia chuckles.

"Maya, does love her some Tony. I think he reminds her of your dad in some way".

"Me too, both have a quiet intensity and strength about them and a gentle playfulness she adores".

"Are we still on for drinks later?"

"Sure, but let's do at the house, mom would love to see you".

"Works for me". Olivia and Abby hug.

"Okay, I'm going to check in with our chef extraordinaire".

A young host informs Abby the table for the Gladstone party is ready. "Mr. Gladstone, we're ready for you, Anna will show you to your table. Enjoy your meal".

Gerry and Douglas nod to Abby and follow Anna to a table near a window overlooking a lush garden with a small pond. Anna hands them the evening's tasting menu and tells them their server will be right with them. From their table, they can see the glass enclosed kitchen. The dining area is divided into two sections. The first section has a chef's table for those willing to pay the premium for a unique personal dining experience and several tables for the eight course tasting diners. The second section is for general seating. A group of six is sitting at the chef's table. Whatever their eating has them ooing and ahhing from what Gerry and Douglas can see. The moment the chef comes out to explain the next course to the table their server appears obstructing their view.

"Good evening and welcome to Olivia's. I'm Demetri and I'll be your server this evening. May I start you off with a beverage or cocktail? Your meal this evening includes a wine pairing with each course, but if you'd like a drink beforehand I'd be happy to get you something". Douglas orders a gin and tonic, Gerry a coke. "I'll be right back with your drinks'.

"Did you see him?"

"Just a glimpse of his general build. I couldn't see his face. He'll be out again right?

"If there's another course".

"I can't believe he's a chef, a semi-famous chef at that. I never saw him use the microwave at home, let alone pick up a skillet. I have a vague memory of him trying to grill steaks on the stove grill one 4th of July and it was a disaster. A little too much flame and an oven mitt too close to the heat turned into a two-alarmer requiring fire department intervention. Mom band him from even boiling water after that".

* * *

"Hi", Olivia says wrapping her arms around her husband's waist, resting her torso on his back.

"Hi, my love". Tony turns to kiss his wife affectionately.

"Ready for the second seating?"

"Need you ask, I'm always ready".

"Cocky, aren't cha".

"Not cocky my love, simply stating the facts". He pecks on her the lips.

"Yay, yay, whatever cookie".

"Your mom watching the boys?"

"More like indulging the boys. When I left they were making brownies and popcorn preparing for a Pixar movie marathon; Finding Nemo, Finding Dory and Cars if grandma is still conscious after the first two".

"Livy, I don't think they should be up late, they're only three".

"Babe, the boys oughta be conked out by the time Nemo's dad meets Dory, don't worry". Olivia pats Tony on the cheek.

Tony chuckles, "you're right those two were complete mischief-makers today. How two little pint size bodies can pack in all that energy is beyond me'. They both laugh.

Tony cradles Olivia's face. "Thank you Livy".

"For what babe", Olivia replies lightheartedly pretending not to know what her husband is talking about. But she knows her husband, she knows him and his grateful loving heart.

"For taking a chance on me, for falling in love with me, for giving me two beautiful boys and a family. I love Livy". He kisses her passionately until he hears the sound of throats clearing.

"Some of us are attempting to cook if you two don't mind", Harrison the pastry chef shouts.

"Why don't you get a room", Huck the sous chef adds.

Tony and Olivia press brows and sigh.

"Later."

'Yes, later".

"All right you two Mrs. Grundys".

"Liv how many times do we have to tell to stop using literary references only you understand".

"Oh my gosh Harrison, do you not remember helping your girlfriend of the month's theatre group stage Thomas Morton's Speed the Plough last year?"

"What's that got to do with you call me and Huck Mrs. Grundy?'

"Mrs. Grundy is a character in the play. Don't you re…never mind. I have to go expedite". Olivia a kisses Tony one more time, then leaves to work the general seating side of the restaurant. Tony stands mesmerized, he unconsciously licks his lips as he watches his reason for living sashay out the kitchen door.

* * *

"I guess she's the new wife. She's beautiful and young. They look very happy together'".

"Gerry, he loves his wife, he's very happy. They've been together five years. She gave him job when no one else would. Think about it, who wants to hire someone without references or a past? Olivia Pope gave him stability, direction and a new life; she saved him."

"He has a new family, it's like we never existed".

"Gerry, you have to understand he has no memory of your family. He sustained a serious head injury and has amnesia. He did not leave your family voluntarily. All of you are victims of Jasper Duggan. He robbed and kidnapped your father and left him for dead. Gerry your father survived a terrible ordeal, he's lucky to be alive. Nevertheless, he's not the same man you knew. He's changed and you need to accept there's chance he won't ever remember you or his prior life".

"Doug that's my greatest fear. After all this time and to be so close to him, it will kill me and Karen if doesn't remember us or want to have anything to do with us".

"Gerry let's not get ahead of ourselves and let's not focus on the worst-case scenario. Disclosing who you are will be very traumatic and unsettling for him and his family. Initially he may not welcome your arrival, he may in fact turn you away. Just be ready to give him some time, let him absorb the information. Try not to be discouraged".

Nodding at Doug's words, Gerry smiles feebly. Fear of rejection encroaches on the fond memories of time spent with his father filling his mind. Nervous and anxious he silently prays, begging god to restore his family.

* * *

The food is so damn good Doug and Gerry eat their dinner almost in silence, savoring every scrumptious morsel. Foreign spices like cassis bark, kaffir leaves, loomi, sumac and amchur infuse delicate sauces with exotic flavors and season rarefied offerings of fiddle frons, maritake, wagyu beef, sea urchin, and sweetbreads. Each course plate is more spectacular than its predecessor and by the time the cheese course is served Gerry or Doug cannot eat another bite.

"Wow I can't believe dad made all this. This is the best food I've ever tasted. I can't believe I actually ate pancreas (sweetbread) and enjoyed it".

"Sweetbreads is lot more palatable and less off putting than pancreas, wouldn't you say".

The two sit nursing several cups of coffee waiting for the restaurant to clear out.

"Ready to get this over with?"

"Yeah, there are only few people left. Now is our best shot".

When Demetri brings the check, Doug asks if he can speak to the chef. Demetri thinks nothing of the request because it happens so frequently. He sees Olivia heading back to the kitchen and tell her the guests at table 11 want to talk to the chef. She tells him she'll take care of it.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" Olivia enters the kitchen office with purse and jacket in hand.

"Yeah, let me grab a bottle of wine and we can go".

"Tony, Demetri says table 11 wants to thank you for a delicious evening of culinary delights".

"Really, those were his exact words?"

"Well, maybe not his exact words".

"Interesting word choice because I was just thinking about the delicious evening delight I plan to have with my delectable wife".

Tony gathers Olivia in his arms and gives her a sensuous toe curling kiss. Her belongings fall to floor, her fingers rush to comb through his hair and one leg wraps around his waist while the other provides balance as she methodically grinds her groin against his.

"Okay, one quick stop then home. We might be able to get in a quickie before the gang arrives".

"I like your thinking Mr. Howard".

A quick embrace, a grab to each other's tushie and they're out the door.

"Oh no, she's with him". Gerry alerts. Her unexpected presence adds to his nervousness.

"Calm down, this is actually a good thing. He'll need her for moral support".

Doug stands to introduce himself as Tony and Olivia reach the table.

"Chef Howard I'm Douglas Gladstone of Gladstone Investigations. Doug hands Tony his card.

"Are you a private investigator?" Olivia asks with unease.

"Yes I am. Can I have a minute of your time? Please…sit, join us".

Tony pointedly, "What is this about? What do you want?

"Please, this will go better if we're all sitting down".

"Exactly what is going to go better? Obviously, you came here for a reason, let's hear it". Tony is agitated and nervous. He knows this visit must have something to do with his past.

"Doug", Gerry pleads. He too wants to dispense with the pleasantries and get directly the point. He doesn't want to delay his reunion with his father longer than necessary.

"Very well. Six years a man named Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III went missing. A felon by the name of Jasper Duggan was the main suspect in the disappearance. His fingerprints were found all over Mr. Grant's rental car along with Mr. Grants blood.

Tony is squeezes Olivia's hand so hard she cringes. She rubs her husband's arm and kisses his hand to reassure and calm him.

"A few months ago the police received a tip from a former cellmate of Duggan. He said Duggan boasted about kidnapping and shooting a man named Fitz and leaving him for dead in Colorado. We believe you…"

"This taking too long", Gerry interrupts. He hands Tony a copy of his missing person flyer and picture of their family. "Dad this is you, I'm your son Gerry. Look at me, do recognize me? I never gave up hope. I knew we would find you alive. I've come to take you home".

The wine tucked under Tony's arm crashes to the floor. Olivia covers her mouth and shakes her and Tony/Fitz backs away from the table stunned, staring at the family photo.

"My family", he whispers as tears gather in his eyes.

To be continued…

/

So Fitz, aka Tony, has been found. Should he go or should he stay? Where does he belong?

Let me hear your thoughts.


	5. The Challenge Part II

The Challenge Part II

"Is that what you're wearing?" Abby asks tilting her head examining Olivia's attire for the evening.

"Yes, why? What's wrong?"

"How shall I put this? Umm...your boobies are practically spilling out of your bra leaving nothing to the imagination and your jeans are so tight you're going to need grease and crowbar to get out of them."

"Excellent, Olivia beams. Exactly the look I was going for".

"What… why?" Abby is confused. She points her finger at Olivia. "This look is intentional? Are planning to add a blonde wig so you look like the rest of the bottle jobs he has an affinity for?"

"Abby, give me some credit. The look is all a part of my strategy. I need to keep Fitz off balance, unfocused but extremely interested. While he's drooling and making inappropriate comments I'll get him to agree to all the terms of the challenge. He says I'm an unproven commodity, this blouse coupled with my little X-rated talk from earlier should satisfy his need for a foretaste of the flesh to come".

"Remind me to never bet against you", Abby says shaking her head.

"Okay, let's make sure we have everything, it's almost time to head out. Two copies of the proposal."

"Check".

"Highlighters, red pens, breath mints".

Check, check, and check", Abby confirms rummaging through her satchel.

"Sanitizer and wipes? I don't even want to know what people are doing in these study rooms. The last one we reserved smelled of Doritos, cheap cologne and unwashed genitalia".

"Double check, we're good to go".

"All right, let's do this". Olivia high fives Abby. "Let the Challenge begin!"

* * *

Olivia and Abby arrive at the library early to check in for the reserved study room. They quickly wipe the table and chairs down and air out the room using the door as a fan.

"Everything looks and smells good. Time to bring in the contestant".

"I'll go", Abby volunteers, "you get your game face on and focus. Your know he's going to try and get you back for the stunt you pulled this afternoon".

"Oh he'll try but I have his number. He's in my wheelhouse".

"Something tells me you shouldn't be overly confident Liv. This will all be for not if he passes on your offer".

"Trust me Abby he won't. He doesn't like to lose". Olivia takes off her jacket and sits on the side of the table facing the door.

"Back in a flash".

Abby stands in front of the patio cafe next to the library. She checks her watch marking the time, 5:29. Ten seconds later a man approaches talking on a cell phone. He stops and speaks to her.

"Abby", he inquires warmly.

She eyes him suspiciously before answering. "Yes".

"I'm Stephen Finch a friend of Fitz. He'll join us shortly, shall we grab a table in the corner away from everyone?"

"Actually, Olivia reserved a room in the library, much more private".

"Great, lead the way. Give me a second to text Fitz our location".

Abby and Stephen enter the study room.

Surprised by the stranger accompanying Abby, Olivia quips, "Abby that's not Fitz".

"I'm aware of that. This is his friend Stephen Finch".

"You must be Olivia, it's a pleasure to meet you", Stephen says offering his hand.

Olivia stands to shake Stephen's hand. Leery and somewhat irritated by his presence, Olivia and Abby take positions behind the table, Olivia gripping the back of her chair, Abby standing akimbo next to her.

"Mr. Hench", Olivia starts.

"Finch, my name is Stephen Finch".

"I apologize. You'll forgive my faux pas?" Olivia covers her to top of her breast with her hand to emphasize her sincerity. "Not to be rude but we were expecting Fitz. Why exactly are you here instead of him?"

"It's quite obvious you were expecting Mr. Grant. His reservations about a face to face meeting appear well founded".

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage Mr. Finch. What do mean it's obvious and his reservations appear well founded?"

At this point, Fitz makes his presence known on Stephen's speakerphone. "Was I right Stephen?"

"Spot on Fitz".

"Care to share what you two are talking about?" Abby interjects.

"What are you wearing Pope?"

"Wha...what?" Olivia stutters.

"You heard me. What are you wearing?"

"A blouse and jeans", she responds innocently.

"Stephen please translate Ms. Pope's description".

"White silk blouse opened to her cleavage line exposing the top of her bare breasts. Probable use of a push-up bra to exaggerate actual bust size. Unable to determine if the pair are natural or artificial in origin".

"And the jeans", Fitz probes.

"Tight fitting, I'm surprised she's able to sit, or breath for that matter".

"Excuse me what just happened here? You have some nerve Grant!" Olivia barks.

"Oh, don't try to play the objectified female card Pope. Clearly you came there with a scheme, so let's skip all the pretense of righteous indignation. I told you before but it bears repeating, you are not the only one who can read people. You showed your hand this afternoon. I knew you'd try to use my attraction for you against me. That was your plan, right, get me all hot and bothered, keep me distracted so I'd agree to anything. Ha, fool me once Pope, fool me once".

Olivia stands, mouth slightly agape, quietly pondering whether to refute his argument or eat humble pie for getting caught. She decides to split the difference by not denying his astuteness but pretending to be offended.

"Why I never…"

"So you say Pope, but that pornographic mouth of yours tells me you've come damn close an awful lot of times". Fitz referring to the naughty things she whispered in his ear earlier in the day.

"Excuse me", Olivia snaps while placing her hands on her hips.

"Cut the personally offended act Pope and get on with why we are here".

"I'd love to Grant, problem is you're not here".

"Ah yes, my proxy is there in my stead and I am participating via speaker from a nearby location.

"He's your what?"

"You heard me, Stephen is my proxy, you know my second, my mediary, and counsel if you will. You do know what a proxy is, don't you Pope?"

"Of course I do. I'm just surprised you do. Do you have a thesaurus app open or something? Look, this not good faith negotiating Fitz".

"I'm going to put Fitz on facetime", Stephen informs as he places his phone on the table propped against a book.

"Good faith, if that ain't the pot calling the kettle black. You have some nerve Pope".

"What you talking about Grant?"

"Stephen enlighten the woman."

"Mr. Grant believes in the interest of fair play he should participate via speakerphone to avoid experiencing a predicament similar to the one that occurred earlier today. He is fully committed to negotiating in good faith the terms and conditions of this so-called challenge. His physical absence should not be seen as anything other than his effort to ensure the elements of distraction in no way confuse the participants or put either party at a disadvantage. Equity and clarity Ms. Pope. Equity and clarity on both sides".

"I knew you would dress provocatively in an attempt to keep me unfocused, therefore I sent my proxy slash counsel instead. I'm on to you Pope".

"Counsel? Why do you need counsel, this is friendly agreement amongst us two?"

"I understand that. Why is Abby there?"

"Moral support".

"Really? If this is a friendly agreement as you so eloquently put it, why the need for moral support?"

"Maybe moral support is the wrong term. She's more like my sounding board in the event we need to renegotiate terms. She's also an interpreter, a clarifier of conditions if needed".

"Are you saying your proposal is convoluted?"

"No, but some of the rationale behind certain points in the proposal may need to be said in a different way, ".

"Pope have you notice you have this annoying habit of speaking to me in a condescending manner. Whatever the terms are of your proposal, I think I'm more than equipped to discern your meaning and intention. So, can you refrain from further demeaning my intellect and get to the point of why we're here".

"I apologize. No condescension intended".

"Pope your words and actions are always deliberate, designed to invoke a specific reaction".

"I have no idea what you're insinuating". She spouts taking her seat at the table.

"Oh please, from the very beginning your every move has been calculated in an attempt to keep me off balance. First, you draw attention to your boob-age and derriere and now you're chewing on your pen, licking the tip". Olivia immediately puts her pencil down.

"You've got to work on your skills of subtlety. Fool me once Olivia, that's all you get.

Dead silence. Olivia contemplates her next move. "Alright Grant, let's do this, all games aside".

Olivia takes deep breath to regain her composure. She's been outwitted by the trust fund philanderer and she doesn't like one bit. Fitz is proving to be an exceptional opponent. She won't make the mistake of underestimating him again.

* * *

Olivia begins to read the terms of the challenge.

" _Parties to the agreement, Party A, Katrina and Party B, Devin"._

"Wait a minute Pope, who the hell are Katrina and Devin?"

"You really don't expect me to use our real names and run the risk of you carelessly leaving this agreement laying around somewhere like the kitchen counter of your frat".

"Watch it Pope, you're doing it again".

"Sorry".

"I object to the names used in the agreement".

"What…why? What's wrong with Katrina and Devin?", Abby asks miffed because she suggested the names.

"This is mutual agreement, correct? So if code names are going to used, each party should be able to choose their own".

"Fine, whatever Grant, what name do you want to use?"

"Give me second, I'm sure you put more than five seconds of thought into Katrina and Devin. Then again maybe not, they're not the most imaginative names."

"Hey", Abby squawks.

"Okay, I've got it, Linus and Lucy."

"Peanuts characters? Seriously, Olivia questions incredulously. How old are you? Let's just skip the names and use Party A and Party B. Abby and your proxy can serve as witnesses to the agreement."

"We have to use our real names and you two get to be anonymous?"

"Yeah, why is that, Abby adds?"

"All right, all right, this is getting ridiculous, Olivia grumbles. We'll be Parties A and B and you two can sign as the Peanuts duo. Okay? Everybody happy now?" Everyone nods and Fitz verbally agrees.

" _Continuing on, the Purpose of the agreement, is to provide the terms conditions under which the Party A will date and have sexual intercourse with Party B..."_

For the next hour and half, they back and forth adding and deleting provisions. In the end Olivia's original proposal remains relatively intact because Fitz is determined to prove her wrong.

 _Terms of the Agreement_

 _Duration - one semester_

 _Number of dates - no less than ten, no more than twenty, unless both Parties agree to additional dates_

 _Date restrictions- at least five dates must involve public transportation, at least five dates must be at no cost, no date can exceed $30 and no date can involve using any of Party B's expensive cars_

 _Party B must tell his friends he's been cut off financially._

 _Party A must accept the date and times of the dates without question unless an exam or class paper is due._

 _Party A must participate fully in the date, even if outside her comfort zone._

 _Party B must do his own laundry._

 _Party A must show Party B how to do laundry._

 _After each date Party A will report to Stephen her likes, dislikes and rating of the date. Party B will do the same accept he'll report to Abby._

 _At the end, all four will meet to determine the success or failure of the challenge. If a success, Party A will go away with Party B to a place of his choosing and consummate the successful completion of the challenge._

 _If the challenge is deemed a failure, Party B will cease all pursuit of Party A and the two will forgo all future contact._

 _Regardless of the outcome everyone agrees to abide by the non-disclosure clause of this agreement._

Olivia, lays her pencil and copy of the agreement on the table. "Any questions?"

"Let me get this straight no date can cost more than $30. Some dates have to be free. I can't use my car. I have to use public transportation at least five times and I have to do my own laundry. Are you insane? Who can go on a date for $30? And why do I have to tell my friends my dad cut me off?"

"Grant, don't you want to be sure who your real friends are? This exercise will prove whose real and who's with you for what they can get from you".

"You think I don't know who the hanger-ons are? My family is wealthy and politically connected, I'm surrounded by brownnosers and gold-diggers all the time, it comes with territory. Pope you must really think a person's IQ diminishes based on the number of zeros in their net worth. News flash, not everyone with a trust fund is an idiot or intellectually stunted".

"Fitz, you seem a little too worked up about this. I hear what you're saying and it is true I may have a certain bias towards those with wealth but believe me my experience with and exposure to those with means informs my opinion. Your tone suggests I struck a nerve. There are hundreds of students here who could complete this challenge blindfolded and with one hand tied behind their back. Your problem Grant is that you've never had to use ingenuity or live by your wits. The mere thought of a budget, sitting with the common folk or not having access to your trust fund scares you shitless and you know it. You've never had to work for one thing in your life, not getting your way or doing something you know you won't succeed at doesn't even register with you. You can't see the value in something derived from hard work. You know the cost of everything and the value of nothing".

"Pope I'm going to make you eat every single last one of those words. Where do you get off judging someone you barely know? Who do you think died and left you in charge? This challenge will be an eye-opener for you Pope."

"Really, how so?"

"You are judgmental, condescending, a believer in stereotypes and arrogant. I'd call you egotistical but you don't strike me as narcissistic".

"I am not!" Olivia screeches as she picks up Stephen's phone to virtually get up in Fitz's face.

'Yes, you are", Fitz replies mimicking Olivia's voice.

"Okay you two, save the biting comments for the actual challenge".

"She started it!"

"Fitz man, enough already!"

"Okay Stevie, I'm done". Stephen stakes his phone away from Olivia.

Before they leave, everyone agrees the challenge will begin after winter break.

* * *

Fitz begins challenge in earnest. His first order of business is to store his Porsche in a long term lot downtown. His next task is to convince his friends he's been cut off financially. As Olivia predicted, many distanced themselves from Fitz believing him on his way to becoming a freeloader. Fitz was aware several of his looser friendships were only wallet deep acquaintances but he truly expected Hershel and Matt, who he grew up with, to be there for him. Only Preston and Herbie James, frat brothers who come from new money and Stephen who knew about the challenge, remained loyal friends.

Fitz, Stephen and Herbie James sit in the campus cafe discussing Fitz's change in social status. They see Matt, Fitz's childhood friend, take a seat at the table directly in front of them, then abruptly get up after he sees Fitz.

"Did you see that, Matt is actually avoiding me".

"Man, the minute he realized he was sitting across from you he hopped out of that chair like it was on fire", Herbie chuckles.

"Nothing like descending into the ranks of the middle class to make you a pariah among blue bloods".

"Be kind Herbie, in less than a week our friend her has reached social leper status".

"Matt, that little fucker? How many times have I saved his sorry ass? Yet the minute a say my well has run dry and ask to borrow a few hundred he bolts as if I asked for a blow job or a kidney".

He probably wishes you had asked for a blow job. Boy has issues.

* * *

"You're bringing me to Costco for our first date".

"Yeah, I need to get some things and thought, hey why not take care of two things at once".

"And how pray tell is this a date?"

"We are going to dine, get a few groceries and window shop". Olivia shakes her head. Secretly she is impressed he actually figured a way to have no cost date.

"What made you think of Costco?"

"I remember one of my baseball coaches saying Costco was a bachelor's or a starving students best source for a good meal. You get to sample a variety of cuisines, then spend a buck and have ice cream for dessert".

Pretending to be engaged, they try on rings at the jewelry case, then talk to the travel agent about romantic honeymoon destinations. They even chat with the satellite and air conditioning representatives about their pretend house in the suburbs.

They strolled through the aisles sampling Spanish rice, bacon wrapped scallops, quesadillas, barbeque pork riblets, chicken sausage, energy drinks, horchata and granola bars. The only thing they both didn't particularly care for was the quinoa and lentil salad. By the time they reach the checkout line they're stuffed.

"That's all you're buying, deodorant and toothpaste? I thought you needed groceries?"

Olivia ends up the one buying groceries. She couldn't resist the bacon wrapped scallops, chicken apple sausages, the black seedless grapes, croissants or the 18 count double pack of eggs.

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me. Hold my place in line".

Fitz sprints over the health food section and grabs a couple boxes of protein bars and a bag of protein powder. Olivia looks at what he brings back and chuckles.

"What is so funny?"

"This challenge isn't about complete deprivation".

"I know. Meals are included at the frat, I just need the protein powder for my morning shake and the bars are my on the go snack".

No wonder he stays in shape she thinks to herself.

* * *

Back at Olivia's apartment Fitz is gloating in triumph at a successful first date.

"I'm waiting", Fitz sings staring at Olivia.

"Fine, I'll admit you did a good job thinking outside the normal date box".

"And?"

"And? What do you mean and?"

"Come on, admit it. Say it or prepare to be tickled until you do". Fitz moves closer curling his fingers in and out. Olivia moves back just out of his reach. Fitz jumps from the kitchen stool and starts to tickle her. Olivia screeches with laughter.

"Okay, okay, I'll say it. Let me go".

"No say it first". He continues to tickle her.

"All right, all right, all right", she gasps out rapidly. She turns to face him, he still has his hands on her waist.

"I had a really good time, thank you."

"Good enough for a kiss?"

"Don't push your luck Grant."

* * *

AN – What do you think of the challenge? How did Fitz do? Do you want one wrap-up chapter? Let know.

Until next time, have a great week.


	6. Love's Deception Part 2

AN- I know it has been a bit since I updated anything and for that I apologize. Hopefully I'll have more time to dedicate to my writing in the coming weeks.

Are you loving Scandal again? The last two episodes have been awesome. I'm looking forward to Olitz being a force to be reckoned with and Olivia returning to her formidable self. Do you think the writers finally realized steering the show away from Olivia being a fixer to a long drawn out story about a shadow rogue agency a'la B613 was a big mistake? In my opinion B613 should have been three episodes tops. I'm not feeling this Peus nonsense either. It's B613 rebooted on steroids.

What I really hope when all is said and done is that the AU is the Scandal reality, Olivia Grant is the top DC fixer and Fitz, a former presidential candidate, is a famous writer of political thrillers and what we've seen over the years is actually his latest manuscript. _Can you imagine Fitz and Olivia sitting on the sofa in Vermont or Georgetown, Olivia finishes the last page, turns to Fitz and says, "I don't know honey, rouge agencies, people getting whacked left and right with chairs and whatnot, the president having sex in the Oval Office, it all sounds kinda cheesy and unbelievable, although I do admit I like the love story between the president and the fixer. I wonder who you based those two characters on?"_

" _Babe this isn't a new book. One of the networks approached me about writing a TV drama. This is what I came up with, what do you think?_

" _Oh, well then this makes perfect sense"._

* * *

Okay enough of that, on with Love's Deception. Enjoy!

 **Loves deception Part 2**

Fitz is lying on his back, ice pack on his groin, his nose stuffed with tissue, his eye swollen and lip cut. Every part of his body aches, the result of receiving a barrage of rage inflicted blows from his wife. It's hard for him to believe the same soft supple hands that use to lovingly caress his face are also lethal fists of steel. He knows Olivia is angry about learning she is his third wife but he never imagined her capable this level of rage. The woman went ballistic, she pummeled him with every kickboxing and self-defense move in her arsenal. She threatened to rip off his dick and beat him senseless with it and once she had him on the floor she unzipped his pants, grabbed his family jewels and yanked hard, making good on her threat. She went after his crotch like she was earning a merit badge. He barely escaped with his head on his shoulders. If Mellie and Claudette had not rushed in and intervened, Fitz would have joined the ranks of male sopranos.

Olivia the love of his life, the woman he wants to have smushy babies with, kicked his ass without showing an ounce of restraint. God, at least he hopes she was unrestrained, he shudders to think he received a controlled beat down.

"Uggh…uggh…uggh. Eeyouch! Geez Mellie, that stuff stings". Fitz winces in pain from Mellie applying alcohol soaked cotton balls to his wounds.

"Oh stop being a big baby Fitzgerald, it's your own fault. Here put this on your eye". Mellie hands him a second ice pack as she sits on the bed next to him.

"Thanks Mels".

"Did the idea of blocking a punch or two ever come to mind Fitzgerald?"

Claudette, Fitz's second wife, always ready to give her unsolicited analysis of any and all situations, gives her take on recent events. "Leave him alone Mellie. Don't you get it, he feels the need to be punished. He wronged her and letting Olivia exact her revenge, so to speak, is his way of doing penance".

"Fitz, you could have avoided a busted lip, a black eye and bruised balls with one little honest conversation". Mellie says taking his hand.

"She hates me, she really hates me. The look in her eyes, just thinking about it gives me the chills. How could I do this to her…to us? We were so happy yesterday and today... if given the chance she'd kill me in my sleep".

"No Fitzgerald, she'd gut you like a fish while you were fully conscious and shove your entrails down your throat", Mellie speculates.

"No, my monies on her stringing you up, using you for target practice, then leaving you to rot in the forest", Claudette posits. "Slow and tortuous, that's what I'd do if I were her".

"All right, all right you two. I get it. She's mad as hell and ready to disembowel me. I get it".

"You brought this on yourself Fitz. You should have told her, you took away her choice, you were dishonest with her. Poor girl, she's probably questioning everything about you".

"I'm quite aware of that? I've hurt the love of my life, the woman who takes my breath away every time I see her, and every time I'm near her. The mere thought of her sends my body into a tizzy. My every emotion is controlled by the look on her face. I love her so much Mellie".

"So what emotion are you feeling now, because the look on her face tells me you should feel like reaching for a pair of Depends and calling the witness protection program."

"Claudette", Mellie and Fitz shout in unison.

Claude walks over to the desk by the window, grabs a couple of walnuts, cracks open the shelled snacks and walks over to Mellie offering to share. "Just saying", she adds between chews.

"Did you tell her she's only technically your third wife".

"I didn't get a chance to Claude. She went all warrior princess on me before I could explain anything".

"If you had told her from the start about this arrangement your balls and your face wouldn't be black and blue".

"Enough! I'm aware my decision to omit pertinent details of my life threaten to endanger my marriage".

"I'd say more than threaten Fitzgerald. The prospect of your marriage lasting a good 60 days is highly improbable".

Sitting up taking the ice pack off his groin, "I know, he says sadly.

"I guess that's my cue to go introduce myself to my sister-wife".

"Claudette", Mellie grouses unamused.

"I have to try. She shouldn't sit in her room feeling she's been duped when it's not the case. Yes, Fitz was mistaken in not being completely forthcoming but the reality of our situation explains his reluctance. You heard Olivia, she's doubting herself and her ability to judge character. She's going retreat to a guarded suspicious place where she will never allow herself to loved or hurt again. We did this to her and we need to make it right before she has a chance to leave or she'll never learn the truth".

"Do you want me to go with you?" Fitz asks hopeful.

"Claude and I should go talk to her alone, she'll listen to us".

"Mellie I doubt it'll make a difference. Olivia is beyond angry. Enraged doesn't even come close. I hurt her Mellie more than she thought possible".

"Fitz, Claude and I love you and you know we'd do anything for you. None of us like this arrangement but we have plan, everything is almost in place. We just need to hang on a little longer".

"Mellie..."

"Fitz, you always sacrifice for us, let us do this for you. Let us fix this for you".

"No Mel, I think you and Fitz will set her off. Time for the charming disarming goof to try her hand at explaining things", Claudette counters.

Fitz shakes his head, "I don't know Claude".

"Olivia will love me. Everyone loves me", Claude brags. "I'm interesting, bubbly, a great cook, an exceptional conversationalist and completely non-threatening. It's exactly why our plan is almost ready to execute. No one ever suspects the funny chubby girl. I bet Big Gerry didn't even notice I wasn't at the reception".

"You're right, he didn't".

"Exactly, he always thought you were crazy to marry me and sees me as inconsequential".

Fitz and Mellie hold hands with Claude. "Together", Fitz says.

"Together," they say in unison.

* * *

Claudette cautiously taps on Olivia's bedroom door. Hearing no response, she taps again more assertively. " _Did she leave_ ", she mutters under her breath " _Not possible, these weather conditions are not fit for man or beast."_

Olivia swings open the door, "What", she snarls".

Claudette startled by Olivia's less than welcoming greeting, gets flustered and tongue tied, "ah...ah...", she stammers.

"Well, I'm waiting, are you lost? If you're looking for Fitz he's not here, he's making alternative sleeping arrangements".

Emotionally drained Olivia tires of talking to the person in front of her and closes the door.

Claudette stands at the door stunned, her mouth agape wondering what her next step should be. She begins to walk away then has an idea of how to approach Olivia more successfully. She turns around and goes to the kitchen and comes back with a tray of milk and warm chocolate chip cookies. She knocks on the door again beaming with cheerfulness.

Olivia opens the door, this time even more irritated, "What is it now?" she yells.

Claudette, better prepared, maintains her cheery smile and introduces herself. "Hi, we haven't been formerly introduced yet but I guess there's no easy way to do this. I'm Claudette, Fitz's second wife".

Olivia can feel a second wave of anger rising within her. She cannot believe these people, they are unrelenting. All she wants to do is to be left alone, go to sleep and pray when she wakes up in the morning this is all some terrible mistake or some horrible dream.

"May I come in", Claude asks sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I showed up the first time empty-handed. The epitome of rudeness, right?. You must think I have a horrible manners. This time I come bearing gifts, or rather more like peace offerings", she grins.

Olivia, stone-faced, remains silent.

"I know you're angry right now and the last thing you want to do is talk but I really need to explain some things to you, things you should know. Everything is not what it seems around here and everything that you think that you know you don't, if that makes sense".

Olivia unmoved by Claude's plea begins to close the door.

"There's nothing more to discuss and I really don't have time or energy for these mind games or riddles or whatever this is you are trying to pedal. I'm not interested in being your friend and I'm definitely not interested in being your sister-wife. I have no interest in being a part of this family at all. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm really quite tired and I'd actually like to be alone".

Claude pushes the door back with the tray to stop Olivia from closing it. "I completely understand and I won't take too much of your time I just think you deserve to know the truth. Plus, you wouldn't want these decadent mouth-watering warm chocolate chip cookies to go to waste". Claudette gives Olivia her pouty lips and sad eyes look.

"Please I won't take long, just hear me out. If you still want to leave after you hear what I have to say trust me no one will stop you. Come on, a little conversation, pretty… pretty please. Tell me I haven't lost my touch. Usually I have people willing to do anything for me or at least listen to me at this point. Trust me Olivia you want to hear what I have to say".

"I think I'm up on all the facts I need. My only goal in the next 24 hours is to get out of this house of lies and on with my life. Look I don't know you and given the current circumstance I really don't want to know you; no offense".

"Uh, none taken I think. Wait… no offense definitely taken. I'm a nice person, interesting, generous to a fault and funny; at least that's what people tell me. Oh my god, do you think people are lying to me? Do they think I'm pathetic with limited prospects for the future?"

Olivia looks at Claude as if she's lost her mind. Taking advantage of Olivia's momentary confusing, Claudette barrels past Olivia and takes a seat behind the coffee table near the bed.

"Olivia rolls her eyes closing the door. "Apparently, the only way I'll get any sleep tonight is to let you say your piece. You have two minutes". Olivia stays at the door tapping her fuzzy slipper covered foot with her arms across her chest.

"Does that include questions you may have?', Claudette nervously jests.

"I serious doubt one word of what you have to say will interest me in the slightest. One minute fifty seconds", Olivia advises sternly.

"Hey, that's not fair, you never said the clock started".

"One minute forty-five seconds", Olivia counts down.

"Okay, okay".

"I'm waiting, spit it out or leave!"

Claudette takes a deep breath. Technically you are Fitz's third wife, but only on paper. Mellie and I are prop wives, we're for show because of our parents. Fitz is protecting us because Mellie and I are really married, have been for five years. She blurts out in one breath.

Olivia stops tapping her foot and drops her arms to the side. She walks over to the end of bed and sits facing Claudette. "Okay you got my attention".

Claudette grins, hands Olivia a plate of cookies and glass of milk and begins to tell her the story her marriage to Fitz.

* * *

AN: Well, well, Fitz isn't a slimeball after all; at lease not by the strict definition of the word. I wonder what this plan is they're were talking about. Do you think Olivia will care? Do you think Claudette's explanation will change Olivia's mind? Love to hear your thoughts. Chime in on the update or my comments on Scandal.

Thanks for reading and have a great week.


	7. Where He Belongs Part 2

AN- Wow, I really enjoyed your comments from Part I. I hadn't planned on this story going more than a couple of chapters but your comments sparked a few added ideas, so there will be several chapters. Love you all. Have a great week!

* * *

Where He Belongs Part II

Having been startled by the sound of shattering glass, Abby briskly walks over to the dining area to check out what happened. The chandelier and sconce lit dining area is empty except for Tony, Olivia, Gladstone and Gerry. Fitz is standing about three feet away from the group reading a document of some kind and Olivia, hands on her hips, is talking to Gladstone. The expression on Olivia's face tells Abby the conversation is anything but friendly.

Abby comes up behind to the side of Olivia and whispers in her ear, "Liv is everything alright?"

Olivia ignores Abby's question, she's completely focused on the two strangers delivering unexpected news to her husband. Getting no response from Olivia, Abby tries asking Tony.

"Tony, what's going on?" Tony remains silent and Abby's concern intensifies.

Tony is in shock. He doesn't know whether to be elated, suspicious or terrified. Only three thoughts occupy his mind: he's been found, he has another family, and what does this mean for Olivia and his boys. He turns to look at Abby, he can't respond because her question falls outside of the three thoughts churning in his brain. He shakes his head and looks away.

Worried and unsure of what to do, Abby decides to stop asking questions and listen to Olivia exchange heated words with Gladstone.

"So rather than send a letter of inquiry or make a simple phone call, you thought the best way to approach my husband with this story was to show up out of the blue on a Wednesday night, casually eat dinner, then nonchalantly announce you're here to take him away to god knows where? Did you really expect him to say, "oh sure let me grab my jacket?" Olivia is livid, she's a mama bear when it comes to Tony and their children.

"No, I'm sorry ma'am", Gladstone offers humbly. "Obviously, we knew coming here would be unsettling and I apologize for the suddenness of our arrival. It was never our intent to blindside you or Mr. Grant. As you can imagine, Gerry and his family are anxious to have Mr. Grant return home. He meant no disrespect, nor did he intend to be insensitive or dismissive of your family situation. Please try to understand, he has been searching for his father for six years and to see him standing in the flesh after so long, well the moment overwhelmed his better judgment".

"First of all, my boys and I are not a situation. We are Tony's family".

Gerry interrupts. "Ma'am, he was my dad way before he was you husband. Me, my sister and my mom are his family too, his real family", he says defensively.

"Liv what the hell is going on here? Who is this kid? What's he talking about?" Now Abby is pissed.

"This kid, Gerry sasses, is his son," pointing to Tony. "That man is my father, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III".

Gerry intimating Olivia and his boys are somehow his illegitimate family snaps Tony out of his mental mist.

"Look, Gerry, is it? If you are in fact my son as you claim, I would hope I have raised you to be respectful. You insinuating Olivia and my sons are not my real family is rude and insulting. How dare you two come to our place of business under false pretenses, drop a bombshell and expect me and my wife to go along with your plans without having time to absorb what you've disclosed". Tony draws Olivia close to his body reassuring her where his loyalty lies.

"Your plan and behavior are unacceptable. Furthermore, continue with the attitude and this conversation is over permanently. Olivia is my wife and I will not allow anyone to disrespect her". Realizing he misstep, Gerry prays silently he has not permanently alienated his father.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I apologize. This is all going so wrong", Gerry offers in a softer tone. "I never meant…meant to…I'm sorry". Feeling dejected he casts his gaze away from Tony trying to hold back his tears.

"Mr. Grant I want…". Tony cuts Gladstone off.

"The last name is Howard and until I have had a chance to review proof of your claim you will address as Howard. Are we clear?"

"Yes, of course. I was about…"

Tony raises his hand cutting Gladstone off once again. He kisses Olivia and squeezes her hand. He winks at her knowing she understands his next move. He walks up to Gerry and places his hands atop Gerry's shoulders.

"Son, I know you've been through a lot, we both have. I'm sorry I don't remember you or your family. Can you give me a couple of days to sort all of this out? This is quite a shock and I need to work through it with my family. How long are you in town?"

"We're here until Sunday". Gerry lies, the original plan was to stay until Friday, hoping Fitz would be eager to return home with him.

"Okay, why don't you come by the house on Friday, we'll talk and you can meet my boys. What do you think? How does that sound?" Tony wipes the tears from Gerry's cheek using the pad of his thumb.

"I think it sounds great. And I really am sorry about the real family comment, you just have no idea how much I've…we've missed you." Tony hugs Gerry and Gerry wraps his arms tight around Tony's waist. Tony pulls away and holds up his fist for Gerry to bump.

"Maybe you're starting to remember dad, we'd always fist bump after a hug", Gerry says excitedly.

"Really? Maybe son, maybe". Fitz didn't have the heart to tell Gerry he picked up the habit from Huck and Harrison who fist bump when greeting and departing.

"Mr. Howard, I have your dossier in my car, I'm sure it will answer all your questions".

"Thank you, I will meet you out front in a few minutes. I take it you already know our home address and don't need directions for Friday".

"Yes, I do. What time should I bring Gerry by?"

"Noon is fine. Is noon okay with you Gerry? We can have lunch, hang out for a bit with the twins, then have a long talk".

"Whatever you want to do dad is fine with me. Spending time with you is all I want."

* * *

Doug and Gerry's ride back to the hotel is marked by silence. "Gerry don't beat yourself up over this. I know this not the reunion you hoped for but…"

"Doug, please, I get it. You warned me and I still managed to screw up. He probably thinks if I'm an example of his old life, he has a valid reason for not wanting to remember". Gerry slams his back against the passenger seat in frustration.

"Gerry, you need to follow his lead, don't try to force memories on him or coax a reaction out of him. Imposing your need to reconnect with him may have the opposite effect. You're a stranger to him, a stranger who insulted his wife and boasted of your intention to take him from the family he loves to a bunch of strangers. Gerry please, for your own sake, look at this situation from his perspective. The only past and present he knows is with Olivia and his boys. The last thing you want to do is to force him to choose between them and your family".

"Doug, don't you see, I'm so afraid he will choose them over us. I don't understand why he can't remember us. How can all those years with our family amount to nothing? Do you think we took his love for granted? Do you think he felt we never loved him? Is that why he can't remember?" Gerry's voice is shaky and filled with anguish.

Doug pulls into the hotel parking lot and parks the car. He grabs Gerry's arm as Gerry attempts to rush out of the car.

"Gerry look at me". Gerry, with one foot out of the car, doesn't turn around. "Gerry, please look at me". Wiping a lone tear from his eye, Gerry slowly turns to face Doug.

"The Fitzgerald Grant you knew as your father is gone. Even if Tony Howard remembers parts or all of his past life as Fitz Grant he's changed. You need to accept this fact and move forward if you hope to have any sort of relationship with the man you met tonight". Gerry gives a reluctant nod and jumps out of the car.

Later that evening in his hotel room, Gerry lays awake most of the night remembering special moments with his father. "I just want my dad back", he pleads whispering to the darkness. He sniffles and wipes the tears from his eyes. He falls asleep terrified the man who raised him will ultimately reject him.

* * *

Before leaving the restaurant, Olivia instructs Abby, Harrison and Huck to handle things for the next few days.

"Liv, I'll call Stephen and Quinn tonight, don't worry, we'll find out the truth," Huck says before he hugs Olivia in an uncharacteristic display of emtion.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she thanks him and hands him Gladstone's business card.

Abby takes a comforting grasp of Olivia's hands, "We'll all come over Saturday morning. Stephen and Quinn should have some information on this Grant guy by then".

Oliva hugs Abby, "thanks Abs."

"If you need anything calls us", Harrison adds.

Fitz returns to his friends after seeing Gerry and Gladstone out of the restaurant. He wraps his arms around Olivia and kisses her on the brow.

"Let's go home sweetheart, I'm tired".

Olivia nods in agreement, "yes let's go home". They share a group hug with their friends then depart for home.

When they arrive home, they immediately go to check on their boys. Noticing the lights are still on in the family room they change direction and follow the low humming music coming from DVD player. They both smile at the sight of Maya passed out on the couch with the boys snuggled on each side. Their adorable little faces are smushed against Maya's chest, their upper lips stained with milk mustaches and covered with brownie crumbs.

Olivia taps her mother on the shoulder. "Mom we're home. We'll put the boys to bed". Fitz picks up his sons who barely stir and carries them to their bedroom without acknowledging Maya.

Maya can tell something is wrong. "Olivia is Tony all right?"

"It's late mom, let's talk about it in the morning". Olivia squeezes her mother's hand.

"Olivia Carolyn Howard, what's wrong, why can't you tell me now? You and Tony look like someone died. Are you really going to make me spend the entire night trying to guess what happened? All sorts of crazy negative thoughts are going to come to mind and I won't get a minute of sleep. So please, do you your mother a favor and tell me what is going on?"

Olivia sighs, "A private investigator showed up at the restaurant tonight claiming to know Tony's true identity. He brought along some kid who claims to be Tony's son".

"What, Maya shrieks?"

"Yeah apparently, he has another family in California, including a wife and daughter in addition to the son. The kid said they came to take Tony back his real family". Just repeating the words makes Olivia feel as if she's being punched in the stomach. She stares at the ceiling shaking her head with her hand covering her mouth. Teardrops trickle from the corners of her eyes.

"I can't lose him mom, he's my life".

"Hush child, no one is losing anybody. Tony is your husband now, he doesn't remember his past or those people. He's not going anywhere. Now stop worrying this minute. I won't have you upsetting my son with your fears". Maya grins hugging Olivia.

"Lord forgive me, I definitely don't want to upset YOUR Son". Olivia smiles back at her mom. Maya hugs Olivia tight, kisses her on their cheek then heads to bed.

* * *

The peace and stillness of the boys' dimly lit room momentarily calm the myriad of thoughts racing through Tony's mind. He sits on the floor between his sons' beds watching them sleep. He loves the way they sprawl out across the mattresses without a care in the world. He's fascinated by the rise and fall of their little chests with every breath. They're a part of him, the best part of him because they're the tangible evidence of his and Olivia's love.

Olivia stands at the door observing, praying for her husband and her family. After the boys were born she never had a second thought about Tony's past life. She and Tony were so blissfully happy no other life existed or mattered except the one they shared. Now she's afraid the long silent ghosts of a forgotten time threaten to disrupt all they've built.

She takes a seat next to Tony on the floor. She's smiles lovingly watching Tony gently comb Ezra's hair, examining each strand passing through his fingers.

"The happiest day of my life was the day you told me we were pregnant. I felt utter joy…wholeness…a validation of my existence", he reflects, never taking his eyes of his sons.

"Tony…"

"Please sweetheart, I need to say this. Who I was before didn't matter, because who I became was who I was truly meant to be. In that incredibly special moment I had clarity, peace of mind, and it overwhelmed me".

"Yes, I remember, you cried like girl", Olivia teases bumping his shoulder.

He grabs Olivia hands and kisses each one. "You and the boys are my life, never doubt that for one minute. Whatever we find out in the next few days will never change the way I feel, who I am or where I belong".

Olivia falls forward into his arms and sobs softly. "I love so much Tony".

He lifts and cups her face in his hands and delivers a fiery kiss that kindles the pangs of desire's salacious hunger. "I need you Livy", he moans softly.

The soft glow from a Transformer night light gives a radiant glint to their yearning eyes. Eyes that message their deep abiding love for one another. A love that always saturates the confines of any space they occupy, reinforcing the inescapableness of their predestined union.

He stands, extends his hand beckoning her. She rises and takes his hand. There is a knowing between them making words unnecessary. He caresses her face once more, then draws her forehead to his communicating his need for intimacy. Olivia takes his hand in response and presses it against her breast. They sigh in unison, before segueing to a sensual tongue quid pro quo. Never breaking mouth contact, they waltz backward down the hallway to their bedroom. The minute the door closes, clothes fly through the air seemingly in slow motion. Their tone eager bodies land atop their bed in a crush of plush silk bedding. They make love throughout the night, quiet slow tender love. Their bodies meld together seamlessly united in absolute oneness. Their love binds them emotionally, spiritually, and physically and in the act of making love they affirm no specters from the past can put asunder their devotion forged union.

* * *

The next morning, Olivia starts to stir, roused by the sound of pages flipping back forth. Groggy, she awakens to find Tony reviewing the file from Gladstone. She can tell he's disturbed by something. Knowing her husband as she does, she waits until he puts the file down before saying anything. Early on in their relationship Olivia learned he has a distinct thought process that does not lend itself to premature interruption. He takes off his reading glasses and puts the file on his night stand. He pinches the bridge of his nose, then looks over to Olivia who is awake and lovingly smiling back at him.

"Good morning my love", she says gently squeezing his thigh.

Tony leans down and kisses Olivia's bare shoulder and the top of her head. He smiles back at her but she can tell something in the file distresses him; and she's right. Tony finds is odd nothing in the file triggers even a slight recollection. He questions whether his life was as great as the file from Gladstone implies. If what is depicted in the file is true, why has he never had an unexplained dream or sudden flash of memory in the past six years. Could the information in the file be a fabrication? If so, why, for what purpose?

Olivia scoots up to lay against Tony's chest. "What in the file bothers you my love?"

"It's strange, I thought finally knowing who I am and where I'm from would stir up some type of sentimental or nostalgic emotion within me but I feel nothing close to what I should feel. I'm only slightly curious about my life in California, and when I say slightly, I mean a tad more interested than feeling completely indifferent. This can't be a normal reaction, can it?"

"Tony, I think you're still in shock. Your mind is protecting you from facing a reality you're not ready to deal with yet".

"May…be you're right. Maybe it is just shock", he says sweeping a few hairs away from her eye. He pauses briefly to gather his thoughts. "I have four must dos ".

"Care to share", lifting herself to straddle his lap.

"I have to spend some time with Gerry and Karen. I'm sure my absence has been rough on them. Next I need talk to Millie, find out her expectations. Then I need to tie up my business concerns. According to the file I was some hot shot merger wunderkind. The last thing I need to do is decide what name to go by. I'm Tony Howard now, my family, my life and career are all tied to this name". Olivia nods in agreement even though she hasn't heard a word he said after mentioning his other wife.

"I think her name is Mellie."

"Who?"

Olivia unable to say wife clarifies, "Gerry and Karen's mother."

"Oh", Fitz kisses Olivia's hand. "Livy, you are my wife, my home, my life. Whatever I had with Millie", Olivia smiles, "is in the past. I keep asking myself why the pictures haven't jarred my memory. You would think I'd have a vague recollection, spark or a glimmer, some hint…", he trails off.

"Babe this is a lot to process. Give your mind time to settle down and relax. Rest, let your unconscious have a go at all of this". Olivia is certain fear is plaguing Tony's mind more than he's willing to admit. Their little family is the reason Tony lives.

"Lie down, it's way too early in the morning to make important decisions". Olivia pecks Tony on the lips, before they both slide under the covers in the spoon position and drift off to sleep.

* * *

Tony and Olivia decide to tell the twins about Gerry and Karen over breakfast. Naturally the inquisitive youngsters have a thousand and one questions about the big brother and sister they've never met. Tony tries to explain as best he can but how do you explain suffering amnesia after being kidnapped, shot and left for dead to three-year-olds. By the end of breakfast the boys are in tears.

"Daddy if you get anotha' boo boo on your head again will you forget us too, Ian sobs?

"Boys, daddy promises to be very, very careful".

Ezra hops down from his booster seat, quickly followed by Ian. Both jump unto Tony's lap and cling to their father. "And never ever go away", Ezra bawls.

"We lo…ve…you…daddy", Ian hiccups burying his face in Tony's chest.

Tony instantly loses it, weeping unrestrained and hugging his sons. Olivia joins her family and wraps her arms around all her boys. Together they cry and hold each other snuggly.

* * *

Friday arrives and Doug pulls up in front of the Howard home to drop Gerry off as scheduled a few minutes before noon. He and Gerry spent the morning shopping for peace offerings. They can't erase the unpleasantness of the first meeting but hope a material apology will help lessen the tension.

"Ger, you have everything?"

"Yeah, I…I think so". Gerry double checks his gift bags and backpack.

"Remember Gerry follow your dad's lead, be open to finding a place in his new life".

"Do you think I'm on Olivia's permanent shit list?"

"No, I don't. You were anxious and she felt threatened. Calmer heads have had time to prevail. I'm sure for her husband's sake she is more than willing to get to know you and accept you as his son".

"I hope so. Well, no reason to stall. I'll see you in a few hours".

"I'll be here at four sharp. Don't worry Gerry everything is going to work out".

"Thanks Doug…for everything". Doug smiles and nods.

Gerry exits the car, gives Doug a wave and proceeds up the walkway to his father's front door. His hand shaking, he somehow manages to presses the doorbell. A voice behind the door rings out, "just a second".

Tony opens the door, accompanied by Ezra and Ian, who peer at Gerry from behind Tony's legs.

"Gerry welcome, come on in". Tony closes the door behind Gerry and turns to make introductions. These two munchkins are your brothers Ian and Ezra, what do you say boys?"

Ezra speaks first," hi".

"Hi, Ian whispers shyly gripping Tony's pants.

Gerry bends down to greet his brothers. "I'm happy to meet you both. These are for you".

He hands each boy a gift bag. The twins look at their dad for approval. Tony nods and winks. Inside the bags are a couple of hot wheels, a glow in the dark spinner and box of Legos.

"Wow, they scream. Look daddy hot wheels!" The boys hug Gerry. "Thank you".

"You're welcome".

"You wanna play with us", Ian asks hopeful.

"Boys what did we discuss this morning. Let Gerry settle in before you have playtime with him, okay".

"Okay daddy".

Tony sends the boys off to play in their room and shows Gerry to the kitchen where Olivia and Maya are waiting.

"Hello Gerry, welcome to our home". Olivia stands extending her hand.

"Thank you…I'm so sorry about the other night...I didn't mean," Gerry babbles in a rush before shoving a bouquet flowers towards her.

"It's okay, no need to dwell on it. It's water under the bridge. These flowers are lovely, thank you". She turns to Maya, "this is my mother Maya Pope".

Gerry shakes Maya's hand, "nice to meet you ma'am".

"Same here. I'm sorry I can't stay I have a prior engagement. How long are you in town Gerry?

"Until Sunday".

"Are your mom and sister planning to fly out?"

"No ma'am".

"Hmm, interesting. Well again, I must be on my way. I guess I'll be seeing more of you in the future Gerry. I look forward to meeting your sister".

"Yes ma'am, thank you".

Maya kisses Olivia on the cheek. She hugs Tony, "bye son, I'll see you tomorrow".

Gerry spends the afternoon hearing about Tony's life for the past six years. He shares what the Grants have been up to as well. By the end of the visit, he and the twins are thick as thieves and he's hopeful his dad will not abandon him.

Promptly at four Doug calls Gerry on his cell phone to let him know he's waiting outside.

"My rides here. Thank you for having me over. I had a nice time".

Olivia looks at Tony. She can tell he needs more time.

"Gerry, why don't you spend Saturday night with us, that will give you a little more time with your dad and the boys and Tony can take you to the airport on Sunday".

"Yeah Gerry", the twins shout grabbing his legs. "Stay with us. Tell him to stay daddy, please".

"Gerry, you are always welcome here. I would love for you to stay but I understand if you'd rather not".

"Dad of course I'll stay. I'll work things out with Doug and come back tomorrow night".

"Great, it's settled then. Come on boys let's see your brother out".

* * *

How you did it go?"

"It went well but it was weird".

"It was bound to be awkward given the circumstances".

"No, well yes, it was a little awkward at the beginning but that's not what I mean by weird".

"What do you mean?"

"He looks so young. He's all clean shaven with a man bun. The dad I remember looked much older and was religious about his weekly trim and beard grooming. Tony is so easygoing, funny and uninhibited. I always thought my dad was kind of uptight. I mean he was by the book on everything, practically anal. The man I was with today in many ways is completely different from the man I grew up with".

Gerry continues, "now he's actually the type of dad I always wanted. He's present, actually living in the moment. The whole time I was there I never felt like he was craving out time from his busy schedule to be with me. He never checked the clock and don't think he wears a watch".

"Was it hard seeing him with the twins?"

"Kinda, don't get me wrong, dad despite his tough exterior, was always affectionate with me and Karen; both he and mom. They just weren't affectionate with one another. I miss his hugs, high fives and _I love yous_. The twins are getting the best of dad and it stings".

"How do you think Karen will handle all of this?"

"I'm not going to lie Doug and say she'll be fine with all of this because she won't. She expects dad to be the same, ready to pick up where he left off as if nothing happened. Her memories of dad are more fictionalized because she was so young when he disappeared. Even if she adjusts to the change in his physical appearance, she'll have difficulty accepting his new family".

"How was his relationship with your mom if you don't mind me asking".

"Nowhere near what I witnessed between he and Olivia. Actually, I'd say his current relationship is the polar opposite of what he had with my mom. My parents were always polite to one another but lived more as roommates than a married couple. They were never close or made lovey-dovey displays of affection. I knew for years they were only staying together for me and my sister. In fact, the last couple years before dad disappeared it was obvious they had grown even more distant. They barely talked and when they did it was through pursed lips and gritted teeth. Their customary false pretense was quickly fading and I think dad used business trips as an excuse to avoid being around mom".

"Where did that leave you and Karen?"

"Mom aside, his relationship with me and Karen was great. He attended most of my games and Karen's recitals. He always made time for us as best he could".

"Sounds to me being a good father is in his DNA," Doug reassures.

"My dad has a new life, I just hope Karen and I have place in it. We've been stuck in time for so long reliving old memories…"

"Gerry stop focusing on worst case scenarios. You said the visit went well. Did he give you any indication he wants to sever ties with you?'

"No, but...".

"No buts Gerry. You need to remain positive so you can help Karen through this transition".

"I understand, I just can't let go my dream. I so wanted him to immediately recognize me. I believed he loved me so much his feelings for me would instantly cure his amnesia. You know like in the movies. I heard what you said about expecting too much but I had waited for our reunion for so long I envisioned much more".

"Gerry...".

"You're right, you're right, you're right. I'm being silly and paranoid. Hey, I almost forgot he wants me to spend the night Saturday and take me to the airport on Sunday".

Doug grins. "Sure Gerry, do you need me to drop you off or is he coming to pick you up?"

"Ugh, good question, he didn't say. I better call and ask". Gerry pulls out his phone,

"Hey dad…no I'm okay. I'm calling about Saturday…".

Doug smiles to himself, he's sure things will work out fine for the Grant children.

* * *

Tony and Olivia thumb through the photo album Gerry brought for Tony. He runs his finger slowly across several pages, "That's strange".

"What is it babe?"

"You notice I'm not smiling in any picture with Millie. And what's with all the facial hair and buzz cut? I have no idea who this guy is". Olivia massages his shoulders and loosens his ponytail.

"I must say I like you better this way. We look the same age. I thought we were the same age. I love your Tarzan hair and shaved cheeks".

"Livy, what should I do. I want to remember, I honestly do but I have this feeling the memories are going to be painful".

Olivia kisses the scar from where the bullet grazed his head.

"Tony when you're ready to remember you will, you can't force this. You went through an extremely traumatic experience, reliving it before you're ready is not an option. I won't let you risk your mental health, even for Gerry and Karen".

He kisses Olivia deeply, conveying his undying love for her. I don't want to lose you Livy. You and the boys are my life, I can't conceive of a future without you in it".

Olivia takes his hand and places it on her heart. "Feel the beating of my heart, it beats only for you and our family. We're in this together forever until my heart stops beating. Remember I promised never to leave your side, even if you turned out to be a bad guy in your former life. What matters is the last five years, the man you became, the man I fell in love with, the man I chose to share my life with and to have children with. I don't know bearded buzz cut sourpuss Fitz but if he's part of you I will love him too because he transformed into caring, considerate, loving Tony, the love of my life. The man I'd go through hell and high water for.

Fitz kisses Olivia all over the face. "I love you Olivia. Let's go hold our munchkins".

* * *

AN – The chapter will focus on Tony's life as Fitz and the trip to California to see Karen and Mellie. Do you think his love for Olivia is strong enough to weather what happens in California? Do you think Mellie has had time to re-evaluate their life together? Will she want a second chance?

Let me know what you think.

Have great week.


	8. The Challenge Part III

The Challenge Part 3

The Ballet

Scanning the crowded room, a scowl faced Olivia shakes her head. Guessing her current state of mind is no mystery given the look on her face. She looks over at Fitz who is grinning with a smug arrogance that makes her want to slap the taste out of his mouth. He got her again and she is livid. Not because he got her but because her gut totally failed to set off an alarm alerting her he was up to something.

Today she happily adorned herself in her favorite evening dress expecting to sit admiring elaborate décor befitting the type of date she was promised. However, much to her consternation, there are no ornate red curtains trimmed in gold braiding, no stage with polished black flooring, no lavish set designs, or comfortable upholstered seats. Instead she finds herself overdressed, in a school auditorium with walls bathed in drab institutional colors, sitting on a hard wooden pulldown seat surrounded by an audience decked out in chinos, jeans and broom skirts. She shifts in her chair trying to get comfortable, repeatedly tapping her fingers on the chipped armrest in a vain attempt to release some of her festering annoyance. Tilting her head, she continues to periodically turn to Fitz ever so often just to roll her eyes.

"God woman will you stop fidgeting and eyeballing me".

"Fitz, you told me we were going to the ballet", Olivia whispers through gritted teeth.

"This is a ballet".

"Fitz, this is dance recital a toddler dance recital", she seethes.

"Your point being?" he grins.

Olivia sighs, "seriously Fitz".

"Hey, you set the parameters of this challenge. Going to Lincoln Center is not an option given your draconian budget restrictions".

"Why did you let me dress up knowing we were going to a dance school recital?"

"Are these youngsters unworthy of your best evening finery? Aren't you always talking about representing, treating everyone from the lowest to the highest with equal respect...yada...yada...yada?"

"Apples and oranges Grant", she grumps back.

"Being pre-judgmental is not an attractive look on you Pope".

"I'm not being pre-judgmental".

"You most certainly are. Not one child has taken to the stage and you've already decided observing their dance skills is a waste of your time. Tell me Olivia, as a child, were you told you lacked the coordination necessary for artistic dance? Do you have unfulfilled prima ballerina dreams? Does being here bring back painful memories? Is this why you're a cynic?" He grabs her hand in a show of mock sincerity for dramatic affect.

Olivia thinks to herself, there are too many people in this auditorium with phones and cameras for her to escape an assault charge because she's ready rip rich boy a new one.

Fitz starts cracking up at the look on Olivia's face. She is so easy to rile.

Realizing Fitz is teasing her infuriates Olivia even more. Poised to unleashed a verbal body check, Olivia is interrupted by dimming lights and thunderous parental applause.

A group of toddlers march on stage in the pas marché lead by their instructor. The caravan of six little girls, each dressed in pastel colored tutus and tights with matching headbands form a line facing the audience. The music begins and the teacher stands in fifth position with her bowed arms above her head. She turns slowly several times making complete circles with her little danseuses mimicking her moves. The pint size corps de ballet squat out demi-pliés, kick out grand battement, and sauté jump from side to side to a musical beat only they care hear.

One by one each girl performs a solo move until the first soloist becomes impatient waiting for the others to finish. She races back and forth across the stage interrupting each of her classmates turn in the spotlight. From that point on, the recital descends into delightful anarchy where the youngsters most coordinated moves consist of running in a circle and adjusting the elastic bands on their underwear and tights. The girls bump into one another, jump instead of pliés and constantly wave to their families. An adorable tot with long curly brown hair completes a spin on one knee, _clearly, she prefers her hip hop class_ , then sits down in the middle of the stage to play with her shoes. There's only one little boy in the recital and he refuses to take to the stage until the sauté, the only move he's interested in and willing to perform. He comes from behind the thick black stage curtain traversing the length of stage several times fully engaged in a sequence of beeline jump-walks. Satisfied he's completed his part, forty-five seconds into his performance, he takes a seat on the stairs leading to the stage. He pulls an action figure from his pocket and spends the rest of the recital bouncing the figure off the wall and making it fly through the air.

Fitz looks over at Olivia who seems mesmerized. She oohs and aahs and laughs as if she is one of the proud parents. By the end of the recital Olivia is on her feet clapping enthusiastically and shouting brava.

"Well did you enjoy the show?"

"Surprisingly, I did, I had you pegged an uncultured swine. I'm glad to see you are a patron of the performing arts".

"You wound Ms. Pope. I'll have know I rank toddlers in tutus right up there with Swan Lake, the Nutcracker and Gisele".

"Grant, you never cease to amaze me. You actually know the titles of three classic ballets. Did you google the top ten list this morning so you could impress me?"

"That's for me to know and you to prove".

"Thought so", Olivia smirks.

"Face it Pope, this ballet will make your top five list."

"Really?

"Yes really, when you think of the ballet you will forever remember the performance where the little girl in the yellow tutu sat on stage grunting, hands gracefully placed on lap, while she took a dump in her pull-up", he chuckles.

Olivia laughing, "poor thing she was too precious. I can still hear her mother screaming, Meagan no!".

"Pope I know you intend for this challenge to teach me important life lessons and I get that but I hope it also teaches you to look beyond the trust fund, expensive cars and frat house antics and really see me. I want the memory of these dates to always bring a smile to your face and a heart full of laughter".

"Fitz, you're right. I need to be open to gaining personal insight as well".

"Olivia, in the end, when all is said and done, hopefully we're both better people, better people who have mind blowing sex".

Olivia punches Fitz in the arm. "You had to ruin the moment".

Looking into each other's eyes they sense a shift in their relationship. They're becoming friends and with a bit of luck maybe something more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN- So what do you think? I think this date so in character for this version of Fitz. Forgive me if my ballet references didn't flow correctly. I quit ballet in first grade, wait, the more I think about it, it may have been pre-school. LOL

Olivia is slowly falling for charming Fitz and Fitz is already enamored with Olivia.

Our favorite couple will have two more dates then this extended one shot will come to an end.

I already have the dates planned but if you want to offer suggestions I'll take your ideas under consideration. Even if I don't use your idea at least you'll bring a smile to my face and anyone else reading your review.

Until next time, be blessed and be well.


	9. Where He belongs Part 3

realread, sister1256, Dakidd- I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Guest Monica- Sorry it's not a dream.

kkimberly49 -Not a Mellie fan. Don't think story is going to change your mind. LOL

kz4valentina - You like a bearded buzz cut sourpuss Fitz. Sympathy for Mellie, I suppose, anything is possible. SMH with a grin.

Aunt Dee94 – Interesting thought, a twin. Did they go missing at the same time?

RBGzMom – Give Karen a chance, she's a tween with understandable daddy issues.

SeptemberMom – Not liking the man-bun; you're not alone.

And to everyone else that left a review thank you. I'll try to acknowledge you in future chapters.

* * *

 **Where He Belongs Chapter 3**

On Saturday Huck, Harrison and Abby come to the house to check on Tony and Olivia and to find out more about Fitzgerald Grant. Everyone assembles around the massive island in the state-of-the-art gourmet kitchen where Tony has prepared a buffet of mouthwatering breakfast favorites. Aside from Olivia, cooking is the only thing that calms him down and helps him think.

On the phone are two other family friends, Stephen and Quinn who operate an exclusive" by referral only" crisis management firm in D.C. Olivia sold the firm to them when she returned to Denver to take over her family's various business concerns, including the restaurant. Olivia never expected she or Tony would need their services and their both, as well their friends, anxious to hear what Stephen and Quin have found out.

Harrison, with a mouth full of strawberry pain perdue, manages to ask in between chews "whatcha find out?"

"First, Tony, Liv, how are you two holding up," Quinn asks.

"Better than you would expect, having friends around supporting us has lessened the blow."

"You know us Liv, over a cliff", Quinn recites the OPA motto.

"Over a cliff", everyone nods repeating in unison.

"Quinn did you find out anything different from what Gladstone provided?"

"We sure did, for one thing Tony or rather Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, you're loaded and not just from your merger business. You're heir to the Grant Family Trust valued at $1.5 billion, that's with a capital b". Tony falls back against the stainless steel subzero refrigerator in shock. He never imagined he was this wealthy. Gladstone's report focused on his disappearance and immediate family.

"Hot damn, I smell a major raise coming", Harrison sings gleefully.

"Seriously Harrison", Abby chastises.

"What, everyone here was thinking the exact same thing; don't even try to lie".

"Why would I give you a raise when I already feel you're overpaid", Fitz shoots back. Everyone laughs.

"Aw man, really".

"If Harrison is done embarrassing himself, I'll continue".

"Go ahead Quinn ignore Harrison". Olivia prompts.

"Fitzgerald Grant or Fitz Grant as he preferred to go by, disappeared under mysterious circumstances".

"Mysterious. What do you mean?", Olivia questions.

"The official story is he was carjacked on his way home from closing a major business deal. Fitz ran one the country's largest merger and acquisitions firm. At the time of his disappearance he was working with Everstep Conductors on the hostile takeover of Pacific SemiSolutions.

Olivia drops her plate on the floor and moves closer to the phone. "Wait, did you say Everstep? Not the same Everstep?" Olivia asks nervously.

"Yes Liv, the very same Everstep which hired OPA to run backgrounds on the Pacific board of directors", Stephen confirms.

Quinn continues, "Everstep was Pacific SemiSolutions' biggest competitor, the takeover made Everstep the fourth largest producer of semiconductors in the world. Grant had a sixth sense about companies on the brink of failure because of mismanagement and he identified Pacific SemiSolutions before Wall Street even heard a rumor. Pacific was a great company until the son of the founder, Terrence St. Croix, took over after his father's sudden death. Terrence's lack of experience, nonexistent business savvy and arrogance put a once highly profitable enterprise in jeopardy and ripe for takeover within a few years. Grant seized the opportunity to take advantage of Pacific's vulnerability by partnering with Everstep and making a tender offer he knew the Pacific shareholders could not refuse. But what really sent Grant to the head of the class, was that he was able to convince St. Croix's mother Helen to accept the tender offer, thus undercutting Terrence's leverage and eliminating the St. Croix majority ownership of Pacific. Grant orchestrated a bloodless corporate coup without firing one shot".

"Liv, if you recall, you were scheduled to meet with Everstep and Grant two weeks after the acquisition to go over our findings on the Pacific board".

Fitz backs away from the island completely nonplussed. _He and Livy were always destined to meet_. Olivia grabs him by one hand and places her other hand behind his neck to hold his head in place so they're looking directly into each other's eyes. She's thinking the same thing as him, _we were always meant to be in each other's life._

"You think Terrence arranged for Fitz to be kidnapped or killed? For what, to prevent the takeover?" Abby speculates waving a cream cheese crusted knife in the air.

"No, the takeover happened and Terrence got the boot. Grant disappeared after all the papers were signed and the meeting with OPA never took place. We sent our report to the CEO of Everstep, Mitch Tanner, and the next we heard Everstep fired the entire Pacific board".

"So, do you think Terrence sought revenge?"

"The evidence suggests so. There is a connection between St. Croix and Grant's suspected kidnapper. The whole investigation into his disappearance doesn't add up. Grant was a wealthy successful business owner with an extensive network of influential higher-ups. It makes no sense a man of his stature would simply fall off the grid without a lengthy full-scale investigation. He should've been in every law enforcement database known to man. Furthermore, his disappearance should have been front page news for weeks instead of just two. The media treated his vanishing more like a footnote than a major story. We think someone with major pull managed to quash the story. Even his wife only did one press conference".

"Interesting", Harrison hums suspiciously.

Huck, pouring himself a cup of coffee, "what did the police find out?"

"Grant's rental car was found smashed up and abandoned in Albuquerque. Traces of his blood were found in the car and the fingerprints of a paroled violent felon named Jasper Duggan, were found on the trunk. Duggan was captured after he tried to rob a liquor store in Seattle. He denied knowing anything about Grant's disappearance and with no physical evidence other than his fingerprints tying him to a rental car, the police could not charge him with kidnapping or murder. They had very little to go on, there was no body, no reported sightings, no proof Duggan and Grant were together at the same time. The police followed up on a few leads, then the case languished for months before eventually being turned over to the cold case unit".

"Mellie Grant, hired severalprivate detectives with dubious credentials to investigate any and all tips the family received, legitimate or otherwise. However, after about five years of searching she stopped. Then six months ago, a jailhouse informant looking for a sentencing deal got word to prosecutors through his attorney he had information on the Grant case. He said his ex-cellmate, Jasper Duggan, bragged about forcing some guy named Fitz to drive him across the country and how he shot the guy when he tried to escape in Colorado. The informant provided enough details for the cold case unit to make a few calls. Turns out no one named Fitzgerald Grant or fitting Grant's his description was reported to any hospital or morgue during the time in question. Mellie had her lawyer start proceedings for having Grant declared legally dead shortly thereafter".

"Humm…she sounds like prize", Harrison smirks.

"Okay, but what's the connection between Duggan and St. Croix?

"The police report said Duggan got out of prison a week before Grant disappeared".

"Yeah, so what, he's not the first non-rehabilitated repeat offender to receive parole".

"True, what's interesting are the circumstances surrounding his release".

"Why is that important?"

"I hacked the prison release records. Duggan was released the morning Grant disappeared, three states away from where we believe he kidnapped Grant".

"How in the hell is that possible?"

"Exactly. It gets better, when investigators pulled his jacket, come to find out he wasn't even up for parole, he was doing 20 years for manslaughter".

"What the fuck?" Abby snaps.

Olivia helps Tony over to one of the island stools. Neither one of them can believe what they're hearing.

"Hold on I'm just getting started. An internal investigation was launched and quickly put to bed when evidenced pointed to a couple of prison guards, a state official and Terrence St. Croix. Terrence may have been inept at business but he exceled at vice and he had dirt on some prominent elected types who were more than willing to help him out and cover up his involvement".

Stephen appends, "The state official conveniently died of a heart attack three days after the investigators questioned him. The man was a marathon runner with the arteries of a newborn and no history of heart disease. The two guards under investigation conveniently left state employment during the same three day period. One guard, Wallace Patterson, retired to a quaint non-extradition country in Central America and the other guard, Jeffrey Wenter, got a job as St. Croix's personal bodyguard for $300 grand a year".

Olivia stands, her voice cracking, "Is Tony in any danger?"

"Unknown at this time. Duggan was killed in a knife fight in prison two months ago and St. Croix has been keeping a low profile. We think he had another accomplice".

"Who", Tony finally joining the conversation?

"We're still putting the pieces together. As far as we tell the press hasn't caught wind of your reappearance or location. We don't think you're in any immediate danger".

"I told Gerry I don't want anyone made aware of my return at this point".

"Has anyone contacted you?"

"Only the estate lawyer, he also was told not to inform anyone".

"Good. Give us a couple more days to narrow down a…".

"Hold up, stop the presses, am I the only one here who finds it strange the wife has not called?"

"Abby has a good point. It is rather odd she's made no attempt to reintroduce herself or at least shoot a text, _hey glad you're alive, hope to see you soon_ ".

"Maybe she's respecting my family or waiting for me to make the first move".

Olivia is quick to reject Tony's suggestion, "No, she's up to something I can feel it in my gut and my g…"

"Is never wrong", they all chime together.

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later, The Night Before He Leaves**

Olivia straddles Tony's lap, she kisses his face and neck, repeating softly "tell me what you need my love, tell me what you need". They're on the floor in the family room in front of the couch.

Breathless he pants amidst reciprocating pecks, "I need you… need to hold you...be inside of you…make love to you". He pulls the straps down on her red tank top and bra freeing her left breast. He teases her nipple with his tongue, bites it as it grows rigid, then sucks as much of her plump mound into his mouth as he can. Olivia's body has been aching in anticipation of his absence. She moans in sweet release. She craves his mouth on her body. She needs to feel his skin against her own. Her responsive deep moans, a sensual serenade, inflame his unquenchable desire for her. His scintillating touch and feral tongue oblige her eager hands to press his bobbing head to her yearning bosom to the point of almost smothering him.

Tony pulls back to catch his breath. He doesn't move, he can't, his eyes feast on the beauty staring back at him. They behold one another in an adoring gaze for what seems hours but is only mere seconds. Tony resumes his handsy foreplay, the call of her flesh is strong and urgent. His hands stroke every inch of Olivia's bare skin and his tongue seeks refuge in her luscious mouth. Olivia's hands alternate from massaging his scalp to rubbing his back while she simultaneously dry humps him at an unhurried steady erotic pace.

She moans softly, "Ta…ony I…I…d'oh…don't think we can go back to the bedroom the boys are asleep in our bed".

"I wasn't planning on moving".

And with that said he begins to quickly undress himself and his wife. Their love making is slow, tender, edifying. Every touch, every sensation feels the way one would expect love to feel; all consuming. Interlaced fingers, soft strokes, ravenous kisses and bodies writhing in steamy sensuous pleasure. Her body yearns to connect with his. The instant he enters her she screams "yes". Her muscles contract drawing him in deep.

"Damn baby, I miss you already". Tony is trying not to explode on contact. He is rapacious, his hands, his mouth, his member all gorge on Olivia. Their eyes lock as Tony rams into her euphoric from the connection. The overwhelming need to be close, in each other's skin drives his every thrust and makes her sodden chamber clench mercilessly in reply.

"Oh god Livy", he screams, his pending orgasm more intense than he's ever experienced. Likewise, Olivia's body shakes, her quivering warm sheath draws Fitz in fast, squeezing his pumper until they both climax in an explosion of euphoric bliss. They collapse clumped together, neither wanting or able to move. Their _I love yous_ fill the air like surround sound. Fitz rolls over to lay on his side. Still catching his breath, he gazes at Olivia, she's so beautiful and he's so in love with her.

"Are you just going to just stare or are you going to say something", she giggles. Tony smiles and runs his index finger along the slope of her nose and across the seam of her lips. He doesn't say a word, just kisses her with all the passion within him and holds her in his arms. She understands and cuddles him close, resting her head on his chest. He takes the throw from the couch to covers their naked bodies. They sigh in quiet contentment as sleep overtakes them and the worry of tomorrow is forgotten for now.

The next morning Fitz wakes up before Olivia. Sometime during the night, they moved to the second guest room. He reaches for his watch. It's early, too early to wake the sleeping angel beside him. She's restless, dreaming. She whimpers, arches her back slightly and grabs the bedsheet. He knows she's dreaming of making love to him. Even in her slumber she craves him. He's the same way. He always awakens to cum drenched sheets when he's on a business trip. He's seriously considering buying a box of Depends for his stay in California. Suddenly her hand abandons the bedsheet in search of his warm body. He takes her probing hand, kisses her it, interlaces their fingers and snuggles behind her. This is his life. This is where he belongs.

* * *

 **Departure Day**

"I think that's everything". Tony closes his suitcase and places it next to the bed. "The lawyer said it will take at least a month to sort everything out".

"Okay", Olivia responds she's busy collecting the last of his toiletries to put in his carryon.

"Gerry is picking me up from the airport. They want me to stay at the house. I suppose for Karen's sake".

"Okay". Olivia opens the dark blue carryon and carefully arranges his shaving kit, hair and skincare products, lotion and first aid kit.

"They're setting up the guestroom".

"Okay, she sighs. Tony struts over to her, wraps his around her waist and kisses the top of her head.

"Sweetheart please stop saying okay. You're not making this any easier".

"Okay…oh I mean… I'm sorry. I just...just...".

"Just what Livy?" He spins her around to face him.

"I have this feeling you're going to be gone more than a month".

"Bainbridge said a month Liv, six weeks tops".

Olivia balks shaking her head and removing his hands from her waist. "See now it's six weeks. You've never been away from the boys for more than a day or two. This is going to be difficult for them".

He recaptures her in his arms. "Just the boys?"

"Baby it goes without saying this will be torture for me. Not being able to touch you every day, or kiss you, or feel the warmth of your body, or the taste of your mouth- especial after you've had my favorite merlot, difficult is putting it mildly. I'm going to shrivel up from lack of use down here". Olivia takes his hand and shoves it between her legs, to emphasize her point.

His erection already forming, "Olivia…Livy… you have to stop. There's no time"

"We've never been apart this long. We have our routine, our way of life, a business to run, you not being here disrupts the beautiful symmetry of the life I've come to rely on. I don't understand why your presence is required for the entire reinstatement process. The purpose of having a lawyer is so the lawyer can act on your behalf. All the necessary paperwork can be emailed or Fed Exed here. I think they're trying to keep you there…away from us…from me. You returning to the life of Fitzgerald Grant technically makes me a putative spouse at this point, our marriage is invalid". Olivia tries to break free from his embrace but Tony won't let her.

"Liv I'm committed to you and our family. Sorting out the past is the closure I need, the closure our family needs. This is a visit slash business trip, plain and simple. After the lawyers clear up everything I will have no connection to California outside of Karen and Gerry. My life is here with you, never doubt that for a minute. A legal technicality does not invalid us". "You", he kisses her brow, "are", he kisses her nose, "my wife", he kisses on the lips. "I have every intent of divorcing Millie and returning home to you, the love of my life". Olivia smiles, she loves how he keeps calling Mellie Millie.

"Tony, I also can't help thinking about how you were assaulted on your last extended business trip and I'm afraid. I can't lose you. I know I'm being irrational but…"

"Livy, you're not being irrational and to tell you the truth I'm rather apprehensive about going myself." Dropping his arms to her waist, he kisses her forehead, "but the sooner I go, the sooner I'm back here with you and the boys".

Tony holds Olivia's face in his hands. He brings their foreheads together and whispers his undying love for her. Neither rushes to break to connection, they need this moment, their one minute. They want to freeze time to hold at bay the inevitable that will change their lives once he steps out the door. Their intimate moment is suddenly disrupted by the pitter patter of small feet and the unmistakable rattle of luggage wheels being rolled toward their bedroom. The twins Ian, Ezra barrel into their parent's room, their toddler size luggage in tow.

"Hey, hey, slow down, what's going on here boys?" Tony kneels down to meet his excited sons.

Ezra shouts, "Daddy, daddy, we go with you? Look we packed all by ourselves". Olivia turns away, not wanting to lose her composure in front of the boys.

"We go with you so you won't be lonely. Mommy said you miss us a lot, so we go come with you so you won't be sad". Tony is on the brink of tears. He looks up to Olivia, who looks upward to the ceiling teary eyed. He draws his boys in for a deep embrace. He inhales their scent, notes the feeling of their little bodies against his, memorizing every nuance of his precious offspring.

"Too tight daddy Ezra squeals".

"Sorry son".

"It's okay daddy we hug you tight all the time", Ian says. Tony hugs Ian. He gives each boy an Eskimo kiss and musses up their curly brown hair.

"You sure do", Tony quips tapping each boy on the nose.

"We packed all by ourselves, see". Both boys beam spinning their overstuffed Power Ranger luggage with socks and the paws of stuffed animals poking out of the partially zipped openings.

"Yes, I see your handiwork".

 _How can I leave my boys?_ Tony has always made it point to never accept any invitation or engagement requiring his presence beyond a 48-hour period. Tucking the boys in and reading to them is his favorite nightly daddy duty. Holding them in his arms, listening to them laugh as he speaks in silly character voices and watching them fight sleep to spend more awake time with him brings special joy to his heart. Struggling to keep his tears in check, he charges the boys with taking care of their mom.

"Boys, I need you two to stay here and take care of mommy. She's a going to need your help while I'm away. Can I count on you to be my two big super-duper helpers and take care of mommy?"

"Mommy has grandma, Auntie Abby, Uncle Harrison and Uncle Huck to help her, you be alone, we gonna go and take care of you. Member you said you never-ever-ever-ever want to leave us for a long time because you be really really sad". Ian hands Tony a crumpled piece paper with all the dates circled in red.

"Mommy showed us on the cander how long you go away. This too many days daddy. You need to be here to tuck us in and read the stories. You have to kick the scary monsters out of the closet and from under the bed", Ezra talking fast reminds.

Fitz holds his sons close to his chest. It's taking all of his strength not to break down. They're right, he is going to be away far too long. He can barely stand being away a couple of days, a month will be unbearable. He has to do all he can to wrap this business up as quickly as possible for the sake of his family.

"You're right son, I did say that. I promise to do my best to come home as soon as I can. I promise to call and facetime every day, okay".

Tightlipped, the boys nod halfheartedly.

"Hey guess what? Mommy is packing brand new storybooks in my luggage for me to take with me and I'll be able to read to you every night and mommy pinkie-promised to get rid of any scary monsters that show up".

Ian perks, "mommy is a girl, she can't fight monsters". "Yeah", Ezra agrees.

"Hey, girls can fight monsters too. Mommy used to fight monsters all the time at her old job", Olivia brags defending her exceptional monster vanquishing skills.

"Really mama?"

"Yes really!"

"Who do you think taught daddy how it get rid of monsters?" Tony points to Olivia grinning.

"Wow, mommy is awesome".

"That she is boys, that she is".

* * *

 _I should have sold that car_. Mellie stands at the window watching Karen and Gerry wash and detail Fitz's old range rover. Six years, she can't believe he's showing up after six years, Blood in the trunk, no trace of a body, a violent felon placed at the scene, everything proving his death. _How is he still alive? Fitz is one damn lucky man._

She fidgets with her Piaget watch for the umpteenth time, one of the small indulgences she's accumulated over the last six years. Fitz was never into jewelry, he always gave her exotic trips for her birthday, their anniversary and holidays. Solo trips for her. sometimes her plus a guest, unless it was somewhere the children also wanted to go. She starts to pace. Six years, he's been gone for six years. _How much does he remember? What does he want? What does his new wife want? How will he tell Karen about his new family?_ Six years just her luck.

Mellie's lawyer told her to start gathering all the records of her efforts to locate Tony. She thought she had things covered, then Gerry decided to hire one more investigator, a reputable one at that. She spent over five years employing dozens of cut-rate marginally successful investigators to prove her earnest attempts to find her missing husband. _For what?_ All to have her plans brought to naught in a week by her own son. _Shit, now what is am I supposed to do? He's remarried and happy. Is he going to want the money? What a stupid question, of course he wants the money, he has a young and two new little crumb-snatchers._ Fitz's return changes nothing Mellie is determined to get her fair share of the Grant fortune and then some.

"Mom what time is it?" Karen dripping wet, rushes in asking impatiently.

"Eleven o'clock sweetheart".

"We should leave soon daddy's plane is almost here. Did you see, me and Gerry did a good job on his car, you think he'll like it?"

"I's sure he'll love it sweetheart. Why don't you go shower and get ready, we'll leave at noon. It's a long drive to LA".

"Okay mommy. I'm so happy daddy's finally coming home, aren't you?".

"Sweetheart hurry along we need to leave soon".

* * *

"Mom dad is not expecting you. I told him I'd pick from the airport, alone".

"Don't be ridiculous Gerry we're his family, we should all be there to welcome him home".

"Mom I don't think we should overwhelm him, the drive back will give him time to adjust. It may even spark a memory".

"Gerry, I understand you concern but trust me we need to deal with this situation as a family. He's had three weeks and a two-hour flight to adjust".

Mom, you heard the doctor, dad has to work through all of this in his own way. If we push or try to force him into situations he's ready for it could be psychologically detrimental".

"Gerry us meeting him at the airport to welcome him home hardly qualifies as a mentally traumatizing event".

"But mom he isn't…".

"Enough, we're all going and that's the end of it".

Gerry shakes his head and walks away. He doesn't understand Mellie's behavior. One minute she's supportive and understanding, the next insistent, but not in a good way. He hopes she doesn't say or do something to ruin this reunion and alienate Tony.

* * *

 **The First Night in the Home of Fitzgerald Grant III**

The unfamiliar surroundings make it difficult for Tony to fall asleep. His thoughts continually go to his family in Denver. He misses his boys and his Livy. All he wants is to hold Olivia in his arms, inhale her scent, feel her skin against his body. He grabs his phone off the end table. Despite having already facetimed with the boys and said good night to his wife, he needs more, he needs her.

"Hi"

"Hi, I was waiting for your call".

"Really, and what made you so sure I would call again?'

"Simple, neither of us sleeps well without the other".

"I miss you Livy. It's only been a few hours and I'm going crazy without you. There's no way I'm going to survive a month. Maybe I should come home on the weekends or you and the boys fly out".

"Babe we discussed this, you owe it them this get reacquainted time. Plus you need to settle your affairs so we can move on with our life". Tony remains quiet.

"Liv why the sudden change of heart. A few hours ago you threatened to lock me in the basement so I'd miss my flight".

"I talked to my mother. She gave the if not now when speech. I'm willing to share you with them for a few weeks because in the grand scheme it's a blip of time compared to the rest of our life together".

"Maya gives good advice".

"Olivia laughs, "she has her moments. We couldn't talk earlier with the boys around, how are things going?"

"So far, so good, I guess. Mellie and Karen came to the airport with Gerry. That was unexpected. Karen even made a welcome home daddy sign.

"How adorable".

"She is an adorable chatterbox. Once she got over the initial shock of my appearance, she never stopped talking. Serious Liv, I think she filled me in on the details of every single day for the last six years."

"Your appearance?"

"Yes, remember I look much younger than when I was kidnapped. Both she and Mellie were shocked. Gerry had to actually point me out to them".

"How did it go?"

"How did what go?"

Mellie, on her way to her bedroom after grabbing a chilled bottle of Stolichnaya, stops at Tony's door when she hears him talking to Olivia.

"Don't play dumb babe, being evasive is not our style. How were you greeted?"

"With bear hugs and kisses". Olivia remains silent.

Mellie moves closer to the door wondering if Fitz is going to tell Olivia she laid a big ten second wet one on him. The kiss was an impulsive act and at first, she mistakenly thought it lit a spark of recognition. Unfortunatelyr, she learned in short order the opposite was true. Tony found the move intrusive, overdramatic and completely inappropriate because in his mind she is a stranger. It made an already tense reunion terribly awkward. Tony didn't hesitate to unabashedly wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, making it clear his lips belong to Olivia and no one else.

"What do you want me to say Olivia?"

Olivia is getting pissed. Tony is stonewalling and she doesn't like it. Did he have some surge of recognition, some overwhelming rush of emotion he's afraid to share with her? Why is he purposely being vague? It's not like him.

"I want you to tell me how your wife greeted you after a six year absence. I want to know whether she shook hands, hugged like a long lost friend or stuck her tongue down your throat".

Mellie covers her mouth to muffle her snicker. Knowing Olivia is upset gives her a smidgen of perverse satisfaction. Knowing she's the source of Olivia's ire strokes her ego even more. Quietly reveling in her thoughts she's unaware Karen and Gerry are watching her. They too can hear bits and pieces of Olivia's elevated comments.

"Livy…I…"

Olivia not wanting to spend their first night apart arguing calms down and softens her tone.

"I'm sorry honey. I shouldn't have spoken to you in that way. It feels as if you're changing already and I don't know whether being there…being in that house is causing you to revert back to type unconsciously".

"No, I'm sorry Livy, I've never kept anything from you, good or bad and I shouldn't have taken this occasion to start. Forgive me sweet baby".

"Always, not matter the circumstance. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, always no matter the circumstance".

"Agreed", they say in unison.

"Believe me, I trust you my love, my morbid sense of curiosity got the better of me".

I'll never doubted your trust in me and never will. To be honest it was rather awkward, almost bordering unpleasant".

"What do you mean?"

"How she approached me. We were standing near baggage claim after Karen and Gerry gave me long warm hugs. Millie, I mean Mellie stood to the side staring at me with what I can only describe as a look of confusion. You know as if she trying to figure out what to do. Then before I was aware of what was happening the woman had my bottom lip locked between her lips with the force of a vacuum".

"She what!" Olivia jumps out of the bed and begins to pace.

Mellie leans closer to the door, a devious grin spreads across her face. "She's jealous, perfect", she mutters with delight.

"What did you do?"

"Mainly stood there in shock. After it was over my immediate reaction was to wipe my lips with the back of my hand. These lips belong to you sweetheart, only you".

"Damn straight". They both laugh. Olivia gets quiet again. She whispers, "how did it make you feel?"

"The same as I did reading the file from Gladstone, nothing. Not an inkling of recognition, not an ember of affection, nothing at all. I smiled at her but I think the mouth wipe kind of nullified the smile".

Mellie opens the vodka bottle and takes a few swigs.

"Probably so", Olivia agrees.

"Liv, I want to remember, I really do, if for no other reason than Gerry and Karen's sake". The excitement of the day finally catches up with Tony, he rests his head on the pillow and yawns a few times.

"I understand my love. Try to get some sleep. I love you. I'll talk to you tomorrow".

"Tomorrow seems so far away. I love you too and miss you beyond reason woman".

"As well you should. Now plant a wet one and go to bed". Tony kisses the phone making a smacking sound.

"Good night, I will not sleep tight until you my love are back in my sight".

"My dreams will only be of you, for my heart and soul are yours forever my love, adieu".

Click, dial tone.

Mellie shakes her head and walks down the hall to her room, still unaware of Gerry and Karen.

Karen in tears, "I don't think he'll ever remember us". Gerry wraps Karen in his arms to comfort her.

"Give it time Kar, just give him time".

* * *

AN-

Do you think St. Croix had a partner?

What's with Mellie hiring only the dime store detectives?

Mellie has lost her mind kissing Olivia's man; how dare she! LOL

You think Mellie has more shenanigans up her sleeve?

Will Tony last a week without Olivia and the boys?

Poor Karen, she's afraid Tony will never remember.

What do you think will happen next?

Share your thoughts along with your reviews. Reviews inspire and keep ff writers motivated. If you are enjoying the story and have never written a review, it only takes a few seconds. Try it you might like it.

Going on vacation, so I won't be updating for a bit. Need to clear the cobwebs and find new muses.

Be well and take care.


	10. Romance and Cynicism

Romance and Cynicism

Fitzgerald Grant III is a hopeless romantic. A true believer in love at first sight, electricfying touches, butterflies in the stomach and the can't eat or sleep without you type of love. He wants the house with the white picket fence, three car garage, four kids and a loving wife; has so since he was a child growing up in a small town in North Carolina. His parents had it and he wants nothing less.

Wanting to see the world before attending college, Fitz enlisted in the navy straight out of high school. Two tours of duty later, he's now twenty-four, in his sophomore year at Harvard and single. Fitz hasn't been on a date in over a year and he's beginning to wonder whether life changing, earth moving, never be the same, true love can only be found in a small town.

One day while studying in the library a young woman sits across from him. To say Fitz is instantly smitten with the dark-haired beauty would be the mother of all understatements. Crowned with curly tendrils, pouty lips, doe eyes and flawless skin, the mystery woman is poetry personified. He's never dated an African American woman, not because of prejudice, it's just he's never come across one that sparked his interest; just like he's never come across a red head, an Asian or half a dozen other female types who managed to catch his attention. Yet here he sits thunderstruck by a beautiful caramel skinned enchantress. _Does her voice match her beauty?_ He has to engage her in conversation and find out if the voice is as captivating as the face.

Clearing his throat, he asks a question he knows she'll say no to. "Excuse me aren't you in my philosophy 101 class with Professor Martin?" He knows she's not in the class, there are only twelve students all white, she'd be hard to miss.

Olivia looks at him as if he's asked the dumbest question she's ever heard. She concludes he's either most unobservant person on the planet or he's trying to start a conversation for some reason.

"Uh that would be a no. I'm not into philosophy. It tends to be a little too esoteric for me". _Yes_ he high fives in his mind. Her voice is melodic, a tuning fork setting the pitch of his heart. He's a goner.

"Esoteric, philosophy is the study of knowledge, reality, existence itself".

Rolling her eyes, "Blah, blah-blah, blah-blah,blah-blah, I know what philosophy is the study of- thinking, reason, logic, thought and ethics.

"So what, you find Socrates, Plato, Aristotle and all the great thinkers out of touch with reality".

"I didn't say that. Their writings and observations have merit and widespread application. However, most modern philosophical musing rehashes what has already been said and understood. All you need to know in life are three truths". Olivia waves three fingers in the air.

"And what are the three truths?" Fitz asks with genuine curiosity.

"1. Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. 2. Money cannot happiness. 3. Love is for suckers".

"You really believe that about love?"

"Absolutely, it's embroidered on my hand towels and embossed on my personal stationary".

"If love is for suckers? Does that include the love of a parent for a child? A child for a parent? A husband for his wife and vice versa? Love among friends?"

"Yep. Parents pour incredible amounts of love and effort into their offspring only at the end of the day to be treated like an ATM and only spoken to on Mother's Day or Father's Day, or maybe their birthday. Then the minute they forget to flush the toilet, junior is ready to throw them into a nursing home. Their kids can't wait to divvy up their assets and spend the money on some frivolous self-indulgence".

"Really?" Fitz leans back in his chair completely surprised by his mystery woman's cynicism.

"Husbands cheat, that's why half of all the marriages end divorce. The other half that stay married are just to ornery to cut their losses and move on. They go bed every night hoping their significant other will be hit by car o, have a heart attack. If they have good insurance they pray their spouse will be mugged or have a stroke and languish in a coma for the same number of years they've had to pretend being interested in what their insufferable other half had to say".

"Whoa, how old are you and what happened to you to make you so cynical?"

"Not that it's any of your business, I'm twenty and the product of a messy divorce. I'm talking knock out, drag out, leave no stone unturned, nuclear winter dissolution. From age seven to eighteen I never slept in the same bed for more than three days at a time. My repeated requests to go to boarding school were summarily dismissed because both my parents were determined to make the other spend quality time with me. I've had to listen to 1469 angry phone calls, witness 739 public arguments and to sit through 1534 silent dinners, all in the name of a parent's love".

"Now that you've shared your background and beliefs with me can I at least know your name?"

"Why? Have you not listened to a word I've said? Do I strike you as the let's be friends type? Have I given you any indication I want to get to know you?"

"Okay fair enough. You've been quite straightforward so allow me to do the same".

"I believe love is what makes life bearable. Sharing your life with someone, building a family together, supporting each other is what holds a society together. I believe in love at first sight and that marriage between people who truly know what it is to love can last a lifetime. Not all husbands cheat and not all children are opportunistic parasites counting the days till their parent's demise. There are too many examples of the power and benefits of love in daily life to be ignored. Your supposition is flawed and derived from what appears to be limited personal experience rather than hard statistical facts. Your argument assumes only two possible outcomes for your truths; awful or even worse".

"On the contrary, my facts on divorce and male commitment are unbiased, based on objective research. Are you seriously going to sit there and assert commonly available and accepted statistical data is somehow inherently deficient or subjectively skewed in some way?"

"No, I believe you, yet to be identified beautiful woman, don't believe a word of what you just said and deep down are a hopeless romantic".

"What in this conversation leads you to believe I'm the opposite of who I profess to be?"

"You really want to know?" Olivia seats back in her chair, crosses her arms over her chest and tilts her head to the side.

"Yes really. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know".

"Well I'll start with your clothes, very bohemian, colorful and fun loving. A dark brooding person who doesn't like to be with people would never wear such an attention grabbing outfit. Then there's your hair, soft curls caressing your face pinned at the top with a fresh flower. A flower you probably picked yourself on the way to class this morning. Next there's your notebook. It's covered with heart and flower doodles. And your textbook is another dead give-away, _Poetry and Romance_ _Literature Through the Ages_. Lastly, I noted when you were reading a passage in the book you had the most beautiful smile on your face. The words in the book obviously spoke to you, touched your heart".

Olivia just stares at for a minute or time. Surprisingly Fitz isn't intimidated and stares back at her with the same intensity.

"So, am I on point or totally off base?" Fitz gives Olivia a smug grin.

"Very astute Mr.?" Slowly the corners of Olivia's mouth turn up giving way to an infectious ear to ear smile.

"Grant, Fitz Grant".

"Very astute Fitz, I agree with everything you said. I'm Olivia, Olivia Pope".

Olivia extends her hand for Fitz to shake. He takes her hand and instead of shaking it, kisses it gently. The moment they touch a feeling of calm and peace envelopes them. Looking into each other's eyes, both can see the marriage, kids and a home filled with laughter and love.

"So, Olivia, what's with the cynic act?"

"Keeps the riffraff away and my dance card free for my true love".

"Is your story about being caught between warring divorced parents true?"

"Nope, phony as a three dollar bill. My parents have been together since the second grade. My dad shared a box of Cracker Jacks with my mom on the first day of school and the prize was a ring. He asked her to marry him then and there. She still has the ring".

"What about you Mr. Grant? What's your story?"

"My father fell in love with my mother at a bus stop on a rainy day. He was going to the hospital to visit his mother who had had a bunion removed and my mom was on her to the same hospital to volunteer as a candy stripe. A strong wind inverted my mom's umbrella and my dad tried to help her fix it. They almost had the darn thing working when a car suddenly hit a rain filled pothole in front of the bus stop splashing dirty water everywhere and drenching them from head to toe. Looking like something the cat dragged in, all they could do was laugh at the absurdity of their situation. By the time they reached the hospital they were hopelessly in love with one another. Two years later they married. That was forty-two years ago and they're still together".

"Impressive, any brothers or sisters?"

"Two brothers, two sisters, I'm the second youngest. You?"

"Three sisters, two brothers. I'm the youngest. My parents have been married thirty-eight years?"

"I think our backgrounds bode well for our future together".

"I don't know", Olivia singsongs. Our story kinda sucks. "We met in the library…yawn. What kind of love story is that to tell to our kids?"

"Still harboring a hint of cynicism Olivia. Okay, marry me today Olivia Pope. Let's get started on our fifty years together".

"See, now you're talking Mr. Grant, she grins. But my answer is no.

"What?" Fitz is confused. He thought they connected and were in sync.

"No, not today, but keep asking, you'll eventually wear me down. Probably by the end of the week".

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, are you? We need top our parent's stories. We can't compete with _Love and a Box of Cracker Jacks or A Bus Stop, An umbrella, and a Giant Puddle"._

"I see your point, so what's our story title? _Library Talk and a Week of Proposals_?"

"Hey, I kind of like that but no, I was thinking more along the lines of _Romance and Cynicism"._

" _Romance and Cynicism_ ; works for me". Fitz stands to his feet extending his arm to Olivia. She gathers her books, tosses her backpack over her shoulder and hooks her free arm around Fitz's.

"Shall we future Mrs. Grant".

"Yes, we shall Mr. Grant".

They leave the library arm in arm with a vision of their future together and hearts brimming with hope and excitement. True to their love story, they marry at the end of the week and share a life full of love, laughter and family.

* * *

AN – Hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Have great week.


	11. Nocturnal Cries

**Nocturnal Cries**

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee and hot cinnamon rolls wafts through the air calling to an unsuspecting sleeping Olivia. Enticed to consciousness by the heavenly scents she stretches and eases out of bed letting the mouthwatering food pairing lure her to their location.

"Good morning lover", she beams bright and cheery to the preparer of the morning's welcomed repast.

"Good morning Livy", he greets with an affectionate kiss.

"To what do I owe this special treat? Have I forgotten an anniversary or something?"

"No, I couldn't sleep so decided to cook. The eggs will be ready in a minute. Why don't you put the rolls on the table".

"Sure babe".

Olivia waves the pan of fragrant rolls in front of her nose like she's pan for gold, inhaling deeply every flavorsome ingredient. She places the pan on the kitchen table next to a plate of potatoes and sausage. She notes there's a bowl of fresh cut fruit, orange juice and carafe of coffee too.

"Hmm, something's up. Fitz only cooks a complete meal when he wants to talk about something". Lost in thought Olivia fails to notice Fitz by her side holding a skillet of scrambled eggs.

"You okay Liv?"

"What? Yeah...I'm fine. Just thinking".

She sits down and starts loading her plate with a serving of everything. Fitz scoops a slotted spoonful of eggs unto Olivia's plate then sits down across from her.

"Well, are you going to keep me in suspense?" Fitz needles in between chewing his food.

"Suspense...what do you mean?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was wondering why you cooked breakfast. You and I both know you only cook complete meals when you", pointing at him with her fork, "have something on your mind".

Fitz pours himself a cup of coffee. He points the carafe at Olivia who declines shaking her head covering her cup with her hand. Hesitant to respond to her question he opts to finish preparing his cup of hot brew.

With every spoon of sugar and splash of cream Olivia's anxiety grows. She wishes he'd just say whatever is on his mind. He made cinnamon rolls so whatever he has to say can't be good if he's resorting to her favorite morning pastry.

Stalling for time Fitz leisurely savors his homemade latte. He looks out the window staring past Olivia as he takes a long slow sip of the piping hot coffee without benefit of cooling puffs and lets the liquid it slide down slightly scalding his throat. After three prolonged sips, he turns his attention to Olivia. He sees the concern in her eyes and immediately feels bad for causing her undo worry. They've only shared a bed for the last month so they're still learning about each other's nocturnal habits. He's a little reticent about bringing up what he witnessed last night but his ego won't let him brush it off.

He clears his throat, "last night while you were sleeping you...you...". He stops mid sentence searching for the right words.

"I what?" Olivia places her knife and fork on the sides of her plate and gives Fitz her full attention.

"You made sounds".

"What? Did I snore? Oh god was I that loud? Did I keep you from sleep baby? Have I been snoring all this time? You never said anything. I had no idea I snored".

"No Livy, you don't snore".

"Am I gassy? Flatulence? Is that it? I mean my dad had a problem I prayed it wasn't hereditary". She rambles on for a second or two. "They have over the counter pills for the condition. I'll pick some up after work tomorrow. Was the smell really offensive? God, how embarrassing. You probably want to rethink moving in together".

Fitz takes Olivia's hand to calm her down. He's probably blowing the whole issue out of proportion.

"No Olivia you don't have an excessive gas problem".

"Then what is it? What could I possibly do in my sleep to warrant a serious conversation?"

He decides to put it out there, be straightforward. "Last night you were moaning rather loudly and trembling. You did it several times". Olivia gives him the 'duh' look.

"Oh that. No biggie. It happens from time to time. Whenever I'm really relaxed my body has a mind of its own. I'm sorry I never mentioned it". Olivia smiles patting Fitz on the hand. She picks up her fork and resumes eating.

Fitz nods in understanding but his facial expression says otherwise.

Crinkling her brow, "Fitz is there something else? You seem to have something else on your mind". She takes his hand, interlacing their fingers.

"It's just, you were so hot and wet I could smell you. My mouth began to water and I wanted to spread you open and gorge like a glutton. At first, I started jerking off in concert with your moans. Then you got me so hard with your whispered dirty talk and hip gyrations I decided to join you and make your dream a reality. I began fondling your breasts and pinching your nipples. I kissed and licked the nape of your neck. I rubbed your clit until your folds were swollen and I had my three superpower fingers in you working their magic but amazingly you didn't wake up. I was about to mount you and fuck you into consciousness when you screamed some guys name". He pulls his hand away releasing their fingers.

"That's impossible Fitz I know was dreaming about you. There is no one else".

"So I thought but my name isn't Eddie baby".

"Eddie? Eddie? Who the hell is Eddie? I don't even know anyone named Eddie". Olivia searches her memory for some clue or connection to the name Eddie. She's about to give up when it hits her. Olivia starts to laugh. Seeing Fitz is not amused by the humor she finds in the situation she uses two fingers to clamp her lips shut until she regains her composure.

"I'm glad you find this funny Olivia. I thought you were flying solo last night or at least dreaming of me but then you screamed out Eddie and nearly ripped the sheets off the bed. I love you Olivia but if I'm not satisfying your needs, you need to tell me. I thought our sex life was pretty good, exceptional really. I believed you when you said I was all you ever imagined". Fitz picks up his plate having lost his appetite and stands to go scrape his breakfast in the trash. Olivia grabs his arm.

"Fitz please sit down. I don't think this is funny. No, I can't lie, yes I do find this funny". Fitz attempts to stand again.

"Don't, don't, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Okay let me explain. It started in high school before I even understood what an orgasm was. It was the week I was supposed to receive my college admission letters. I had applied to only two schools, Harvard and Yale. If I didn't get in, I had no backup plan. My father was furious, he ragged on me all week about being irresponsible to the point of stressing me out. One night, it was a Thursday night, I remember because I hadn't received a single acceptance letter and I was going out of my mind with worry. I decided to go to bed early so I'd stop fretting over my lack of an acceptance letter and to avoid another spirit crushing lecture from my father. It wasn't long before I started dreaming about my first day at Harvard. You know normal stuff, lugging my suitcases from my car, finding my dorm, buying books at the bookstore, nothing remotely sexual. Then, in the middle of the dream I felt a tingly tightness radiating from between my legs to my stomach. The tingling was followed by this wonderful all-encompassing sensory laden sensation that shot through my body. I didn't know what was happening at time but the sensation felt incredible and I didn't want it to stop. Even after it was over I refused to wake up, I kept waiting for that feeling of complete pleasure to return. The next morning, I woke up invigorated and stress free with memories of a feeling I couldn't explain. I went to school and spent the entire day thinking about Harvard hoping my singular focus would allow me to somehow direct my dreams when I went to bed. It didn't work, so I rationalized my experience as some kind of one-time fluke.

"Are trying to say it wasn't a fluke?'

"Yes, its happen on more than a few occasions. I eventually understood what was happening to me after a had an orgasm during sex. I asked my girlfriends if they ever had random orgasms in their sleep and no one had. I talked to my doctor about it, not out of concern something was wrong with me, more out of curiosity than anything else. She told me I was experiencing nocturnal orgasms. She said the episodes were the result of three factors: being extremely relaxed, increased blood flow to the genitals and thoughts of possibly engaging in sex".

"I thought you said the first time it happened you were stressed".

"I was. Apparently after experiencing a real sex induced orgasm the trigger changes. My body no longer has to imagine what causes an orgasm. I still have no control over when it happens. Nowadays I just go with the flow enjoying every second of the experience".

"Okay Olivia that still doesn't explain the Eddie outburst". Olivia takes Fitz's hand.

"Fii…tz, what do I do for a living? She kisses his pinky. Anytime her mouth makes contact with his fingers his dick starts to twitch.

"Olivia, don't. I know what you're doing. It's not going to work. Stay on topic".

"I am staying on topic". She coos coyly. "Answer the question", she repeats kissing his ring finger from base to pad. Fitz shifts in the chair trying to keep maintain his focus.

"Uh…Uh… you're interpreter with the UN". Olivia kisses his middle finger and sucks the tip. _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._ His Johnson and middle finger run on the same circuit and she knows it. She's using her jumper cable tongue to send a _fuck me_ charge.

"And who did I tell you I interpreted for yesterday?" Her moist tongue slowly glides up the palm side of the middle finger stopping at the tip to draw circles on the pad. With each flick of her tongue Fitz can feel corresponding pulses flowing to his lower half. His briefs are getting tight. Soon he'll have to strip or risk having blue balls.

"Liv…it's not going to work", he sputters breathless.

"Seems to me it's already working. She begins massaging his crotch, giggling as she feels his growing stiffness. "Answer the question".

He pushes her hand away. There's no way he's going suffer the indignity of blowing his load in his underwear. "Olivia I'm trying to have an adult conversation with you and I'd appreciate it if you'd focus and take my concerns seriously".

"Oh, I am focused and I am taking this seriously". Olivia swallows his middle finger whole while simultaneously gripping his crotch.

"Fuck!" His head flies back.

"Now answer my question!"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What's the damn question?"

"Who did I interpret for yesterday?" She grips him tighter.

"Damn, I don't know. I don't remember". Fitz can't think straight.

"I think it started with an 'h', Haiti, Honduras, Hawaii. Wait no, Hungary. Yeah, yeah, it was Hungary", he blurts out.

Olivia immediately stops her seductive ministrations, stands up and moves closer to Fitz. She whispers in his ear, "édes baba". Fitz immediately goes soft. He gently pushes Olivia away.

"The Hungarian ambassador, that's who you were dreaming about!"

Olivia caresses Fitz's face. "No, my jealous love. Édes baba is Hungarian for sweet baby".

Relief spreads across Fitz's face. They both laugh. He pulls Olivia down onto his lap. "I'm sorry baby. When I heard you scream Eddie I just…".

Olivia leans in and runs her tongue along the seam of his mouth. She draws in his upper lip, sucking gentley and threads her fingers through his umber waves. "I know a way you can apologize". She purrs between kisses.

"Do ya now?"

Plunging her tongue into his mouth, she sweeps across his palate stroking, tasting, having her way with him. He eagerly battles back, taking control with oral skills that ravish her tongue into submission. They take turns pecking and stroking. Probing and sucking. It's only when the need for air forces a truce do they separate.

"If memory serves me correctly Mr. Grant, I believe you mentioned something about making my dreams a reality".

"Hmm, did I?" In on swift move Fitz raises Olivia off his lap and unto her feet, then hoists her over his shoulder.

"Fitz, Fitz, what are you doing?"

"About to make you scream sweet baby in all six languages you're fluent in." He starts jogging to their bedroom. When they reach door leading out of the kitchen Olivia reaches up and grabs hold of the frame jerking them to a halt.

"Wait, wait, wait".

"What's wrong?"

"Don't forget the cinnamon rolls".

* * *

AN- Hope you found this week's one shot entertaining. I got the idea for this one after reading article by woman who suffers from, well maybe suffer is the wrong word, nocturnal orgasms. It was linked to HUFFPOST, but I think the article is from Health dot com.

I hope, for a few moments, this little story took your mind off the trying times we're facing as a country. Keep Charlottesville, Boston and our nation in your prayers, affirmations and thoughts.

Have great week.

Up next The Challenge. I'll probably post the update this weekend or next Monday.


	12. Where He Belongs Part 4

**Where He Belongs Part 4**

 ** _Not His Home_**

It's been two long weeks since Tony arrived at the Grant family home and time has done little to allay his uneasiness. The sprawling estate is impressive in its' size and amenities. Perched atop a hill with an unobstructed view of the Pacific, the ten bedroom Santa Barbara manor includes all the luxury appointments associated with wealth; a tennis court, an infinity pool, a basketball court, a gym, a solarium, and a large patio built for entertaining adjacent to a lavish sculpture garden. Not surprisingly, for all is grandeur, the house lacks the warmth of a family home even though children live in it. Museum-like is how casa Grant feels to Tony. There are none of the little family mementos one would expect anywhere. No candid photographs on the sofa table, no backpacks or jackets lying on the floor, no evidence anyone under the age of 30 lives in the house. Family portraits, all professionally painted, hang over the fireplace, adorn the muted colored walls and are interspersed among pieces of expensive fine art. Everything is perfectly placed, not a knickknack askew, not a speck of dust or a lone strand of hair attached to any surface. It's white glove clean, almost sterile and most of the time library quiet. Its austerity stands in sharp contrast to his home with Olivia which is filled with the scuff marks, sippy cups and discarded snack wrappers of daily family living. In his home, there are multi-colored notches on the pantry doorframe documenting the twin's growth. There's the elusive red Lego that never seems to make it into the toy bin but invariably manages to make painful contact with his foot and there's the ever-present lone hot wheel that's always wedged under the hallway table. Photographs capturing special and not so special family moments are everywhere and the Howard home abounds with the sounds of toddlers on the run, friends laughing, and whispered moments of intimacy. He doesn't belong here, in this house of forgotten memories and the more time he spends with Mellie and the kids, the more he pines for Livy and his boys.

* * *

 ** _She's Got a Way_**

Gentle Santa Ana's blow through the trees casting eerie shadows in the moonlight. Tony watches the shadowy figures mirror his restless mood as he lies in a foreign bed marking another lonely night. The sheets on his bed, the carpet on the floor, the lighting, the doorknobs, the unfamiliar smells, everything around him feels wrong. His bed should smell of his Livy's hair, a fragrant blend of subtle florals and citrus with a hint of aragon oil. He misses her, he misses his boys, he misses his life. Phones calls and facetime are poor substitutes for warm hugs, slobbery kisses and waking up with little feet pressed against his nose. And phone sex can never replace the soft lips and tender touch of his beautiful wife.

He turns on the light next to his bed, throws back the bed covers and goes to the bathroom in search of the slumber found only in a couple of melatonin. Unscrewing the cap to the bottle he smiles thinking of how his Livy takes care of him. Olivia knew he'd have trouble sleeping without her because she is his sweet dream. He rinses then fills the glass tumbler on the sink to the rim with water. Tumbler in hand he walks out of the bathroom tossing back two caplets and the glass of tepid tap water. He knows the melatonin's effectiveness is limited but he never takes anything stronger. He hopes the sleep aid it will work faster tonight, he hopes he'll drift off quickly and dream of his Livy, and he truly hopes tonight he'll remember his past so he can return to his family of the present. Everyday he hopes.

Pausing at the dresser, he picks up an old corporate photo. He holds the photo in front of him and stares at his reflection in the mirror. _Who is this Fitz Grant?_ For the life of him he can find no similarities between himself and Grant. Albeit the eyes are the same yet different at the same time. Fitz's eyes exude a brooding darkness Tony does not recognize or understand. There's also a sadness in Fitz's eyes, a sadness even his obvious practiced smile cannot mask. Fitz is Tony but Tony is not Fitz. From the buzz cut to the beard, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is an enigma to Tony. _Who are you? I have nothing in common with you. You...I mean I must have lead a lonely life. I can see it in your...my eyes_. A cold chill runs down his spine. Shaking his head, he puts down the glass and the photo and returns to bed.

The last few days have been quite busy. You'd think he was the president by the number of meetings and briefings he has attended over the last 72 hours. But he's well aware when it comes to Fitz Grant's life everything boils down to money and everyone wants a slice of the Grant pie. He's already agreed to sell his controlling interest in his merger and acquisitions firm to his partners for $600 million. Then there's the Grant Trust valued at $1.5 billion. He can't believe he's the heir to a fortune. When he met Olivia he barely had $100 in the bank. If she hadn't taken a chance by giving him a job he would have been homeless within a week. What amazes him even more is that she married him knowing he barely had two quarters to rub together. Now he can afford to give her the world and he intends to do just that. His Livy deserves the sun, moon and the stars.

An hour later he's still awake. He can't calm his mind. _Why hasn't_ _one memory resurfaced? Being in this house should jar some recollection; shouldn't it?_ His feelings for Gerry and Karen are nothing on par with what he feels for his boys but a deep sense of paternal affection and protectiveness is emerging. They're good kids, surprisingly well adjusted given the circumstances. Mellie however, is another story. He doesn't know her well enough to call his feeling toward her repugnance it's more of an indifference or estrangement. She's polite, mildly affectionate, says all the right words and doesn't hoover, but there is something suspect and off-putting about her. She's hiding or planning something; exactly what he's not sure. In two days, he'll meet with his divorce attorney to go over the details of what was set in motion before he disappeared. He hasn't mentioned the meeting to Mellie. Yes, he's being secretive but nothing about Mellie feels genuine or spousal. He's moved on and she has apparently done the same. Three times in the last three days he's overheard her talking suggestively to someone who is obviously male on the phone.

Tonight, the house is empty except for he and Gerry. Mellie and Karen are away at the country club's annual mother-daughter wellness retreat. It's one in the morning, the house is quiet except for an occasional creak. The silence amplifies the thoughts and memories of the life he is desperate to return to. Antsy he climbs out of bed to search for something, anything to settle his mind. He foregoes his slippers in favor of bare feet, puts his lifeline reminder in his robe pocket and makes his way to the stairs.

"Shit", he curses after stubbing his toe against the base of the bannister. He limps down the stairs walking with no particular destination in mind. He decides to go to the library to find a book to read. On his way, he passes the open door to the music room. The sight of a beautiful grand piano immediately grabs his attention. His heart leaps, this is what he needs, he needs to play. He flips on the light but it's too bright for the mood he wants to set so he adjusts the dimmer and takes a seat at the concert grand keyboard. He glides his fingers across the keys running the scales. A single memory fills his mind dispelling the cacophony of other thoughts. Slipping his hand into his robe pocket he pulls out his lifeline, a picture of Olivia's angelic face as she lay laughing on his chest. He places the picture on the music stand.

Checking if the piano is properly tuned, he warms up by playing a few simple notes. Once he's satisfied the piano is in fine tuned working order he focuses on his cherished memory.

 _Three Months After Meeting Olivia_

" _Tony, I can't believe you got box seat tickets. You shouldn't have gone to the expense, the balcony would have been fine. Just being here with you is all I want or need"._

" _Nonsense, Livy it's your birthday and birthdays call for extravagance"._

 _She intertwines their fingers, "Thank you, I love...yo...my gift". Olivia is afraid to say I love you, it's too soon. But she does love him, she's loved him she thinks since day their eyes met when she interviewed him for a sous chef position at the restaurant._

 _He kisses her hand. "Livy... I...lov...You're welcome", he chickens out too. He wants to say I love you but he thinks it's too soon as well._

 _Olivia is thrilled he is taking her to see Billy Joel in concert. She's an avid fan of his early work and he is in town for one night only performing a retrospective of is his piano man period. Tony cleans out most of his savings, leaving only five dollars to keep the account open and borrows the rest of the money from Harrison and Huck to pay for the tickets._ _He can't afford dinner so he saves his lunch from the restaurant for two days and takes Olivia on a picnic before the concert. She's expecting a sandwich, maybe some cheese and fruit with a cupcake for dessert. Instead she gets sea urchin pasta, stuffed zucchini flowers which he somehow managed to keep hot and crisp and a lemon custard brûlée tart._

 _Up until her birthday Olivia did all the cooking when they were together because she figured after working all day in the restaurant the last thing he wanted to do was cook._

"Tony _this meal is incredible. How come you've never suggested these dishes for the menu?"_

" _I don't know, Chef doesn't strike me as the open to suggestions type"._

" _Actually, chef Antonio is leaving at the end of the month. I want to take the restaurant in a new direction, more of a fusion of the fresh and unusual mixed with a new twist on regional favorites"._

 _Tony smiles excitedly at first but quickly looks away, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Olivia. Confused by his sudden change, she takes his hand. "Tony what is it?"_

" _Sorry nothing", he says with a weak smile._

" _Tony, we've been together a few months now, I think we've been pretty open and honest with each other, at least I've tried to be, and up until this moment I felt you were doing the same. Tony, my last relationship ended two years after it should have because we were never open and honest about what we wanted or how we truly felt about one another. I won't be in that type of relation again. I'd rather we end things no…"._

 _Tony leans in and kisses Olivia before she has a chance finish her sentence. The kiss is hungry and passionate. He holds her head in place, not letting her retract or experience anything other than his lips, his hands holding her, and his unmistakable desire for her. He kisses the tip of her nose and presses his brow to hers._

" _I'm sorry my reaction made you doubt how I feel about you. I just let myself think for a second I had a chance. I'm sorry"._

"Tony _you're not making any sense. What do mean, had a chance?"_

" _Olivia, I love your plans for the restaurant. In fact, in my spare time I've been experimenting with different regional classics, adding unusual items I pick up at the farmer's market and creating a notebook of menu and dish ideas. For a split second, I imagined bringing those creations to life at the restaurant. Then I realized I don't have the name or experience to qualify for head chef". Olivia smiled and squeezed Fitz's hand._

" _True you don't but you have a month to convince me otherwise. You've worked for me long enough to know I tend to toward the unconventional. Tomorrow you can show me your recipe collection and I'll let you add two specials to the menu on the nights you work"._

" _Livy, I can't ask you take a risk on me"._

"Tony _I've made this same offer to two other chefs, you'll be competing with them. I'm not taking a risk, I'm offering you the chance to help me realize my vision. If your Repertoire de la Cuisine is filled with the same caliber of dishes I tasted tonight, you're going to be one formidable contender"._

 _Little did either of them know that one meal made with leftovers would change the course of their lives and relationship._

 _Gerry wakes up to the sound of music coming from music room. Knowing he and Tony are the only ones in the house, he puts on his robe and goes to check on his father. When he reaches the door to the music room he stops to listen to the piece Tony is playing. The song has a haunting sweet melody. He peeks in, Tony is seating at the piano looking at photograph perched on music stand and singing. Gerry tip-toes in, he's never heard his dad sing anything other than row-row-row-your-boat or ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall during road trips. He continues into the room and sits in the chair by the door out of the view of his dad._

 _Tony's upper body sways in rhythm with the lyrics and melody. He's singing to the photo, lost in a vivid memory._

 _She's got a way about her_

 _I don't know what it is_ _  
_ _But I know that I can't live without her_ _  
_ _She's got a way of pleasin'_ _  
_ _I don't know what it is_ _  
_ _But there doesn't have to be a reason_ _  
_ _Anyway_

He looks down at the keys as his fingers play the refrain.

 _She's got a smile that heals me_ _  
_ _I don't know why it is_ _  
_ _But I have to laugh when she reveals me_ _  
_ _She's got a way of talkin'_ _  
_ _I don't know what it is_ _  
_ _But it lifts me up when we are walkin'_ _  
_ _Anywhere_

 _She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_ _  
_ _Inspires me without a sound_ _  
_ _She touches me and I get turned around_

 _She's got a way of showin'_ _  
_ _How I make her feel_ _  
_ _And I find the strength to keep on goin'_

He stares at the photo with eyes brimful of love.

 _She's got a light around her_ _  
_ _And everywhere she goes_ _  
_ _A million dreams of love surround her_ _  
_ _Everywhere_

 _She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_ _  
_ _Inspires me without a sound_ _  
_ _She touches me and I get turned around_

 _She's got a smile that heals me_ _  
_ _I don't know why it is_ _  
_ _But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

 _She's got a way about her_ _  
_ _I don't know what it is_ _  
_ _But I know that I can't live without her_ _  
_ _Anyway_

"Livy" he sighs laying his head on the music shelf.

"That was a beautiful song dad", Gerry compliments. Tony's head pops up knocking the photo off the stand.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you". Gerry picks up the photo from the floor and examines it. He hands it face up Tony. "Where was this taken?"

"At a Billy Joel concert, a couple of months after we started dating. It was her birthday". Tony tenderly kisses the photo. "I scrimped and borrowed money to take her".

"You love her a great deal, don't you?" Gerry asks his tone somewhat defeated.

"Yes, I do." Tony scoots over and pats the bench. Gerry sits down and taps a few keys.

"What about her makes you love her so much, if you don't mind me asking? The way you look and interact with her is so different from how you were with mom. I mean I can't recall a time you and mom were ever as close as you and Olivia; including before you two drifted apart".

"Ger, imagine waking up with no name, no memory, no connection to anyone or anything. You're alone with no past, no idea of your occupation, your education, likes or dislikes, you're a complete blank slate. Are you nice, or you mean? Are you allergic to peanuts? Have you done despicable things? What if you'll walk pass someone who knows you and you're clueless as to who they are? Or worse yet someone recognizes you and punches you in the face because of who you used to be. Every day you wonder if someone is searching for you and your become disheartened each time check in with the police and they tell you there's nothing about you coming up in their database. Suddenly it hits you, you realize whoever you were, no one is missing you. Then one day when you're not sure if you can or want to go on, an angel comes into your life giving you hope. For the first time since waking up in a void, a light appears leading you out of the darkness propelling you forward. Each day you move farther and farther out of the void until you're standing in the healing light of day and you're thankful your angel was there encouraging you every step of the way, never leaving your side while you made the journey. Olivia never cared about my past. She helped me live in the present and look forward to the future. She cared for and loved me when I had nothing, when I was a nobody".

"You feel indebted to her".

"To be honest, at first, I did. I mean who wouldn't. However, indebtedness quickly gave way to love. All she expects…has ever expected from me is to love her and I do more than anything."

"You're not going to stay, are you?"

"Gerry let's be frank, in your heart did you actually believe I would abandon my life with Olivia and stay here permanently?"

"I thought given time…if your memory returned" …, Gerry sniffles. Tony side hugs his son.

"Gerry even if my memory returns, I'm not the same person. I don't think I can ever go back to being Fitzgerald Grant III cutthroat m & a guy. I like who I am now. I hope you and Karen do too. The man I am is more open and emotionally available".

Gerry gives a half grin. "Dad you were never emotionally unavailable to us. Yes, you were dogmatic in your opinions and rigid in some of your ways but you were always a loving caring father. I will to admit, I do like Tony a tad more". Gerry bumps Tony's shoulder.

"How do you think Karen and your mother will react to my decision?"

"Dad, Karen idolizes you, she fantasized about your return and now she's adjusting her behavior to what she thinks will keep you here. She's absolutely petrified you'll leave again and permanently this time".

Sighing, Tony washes his hand over his face. The last thing he wants to do is shatter Karen's hopes. She's a beautiful child with a loving heart.

"You understand me eventually returning to Denver does not mean I'm abandoning you and Karen. I'll visit as often as I can and you two are welcome to visit me whenever you like. You and Karen are as much a part of my family as Olivia and the boys".

"Okay dad". Tony wipes a tear from Gerry's cheek.

"Let's keep this between the two of us for now. I don't want to upset Karen unnecessarily".

"Sure dad, we'll wait until you think she's ready".

Tony and Gerry talk until sleep finally calls to both of them. They share a brief hug then return to their beds.

Ten minutes after his head hits the pillow Tony is sound asleep. No longer restless, he dreams of the person he misses most, his Livy.

 _The Night After He Becomes Head Chef_

 _Tony sits at the foot of the bed. He's a bundle of nerves and apprehension. Having no past memory, he has no idea whether he's a skilled lover or a lousy lay. He loves Olivia. Making love to her is all he's thought about for weeks and the time has come and he's afraid, afraid he'll not live up to expectations, afraid he'll be too rough or inept, afraid he's a one-minute wonder or maybe a selfish lover. All he wants to do is to become one with the woman who saved him and gave him hope. The woman who every day in so many ways makes him feel safe, loved, and happy. He desperately wants to express through intimacy his love, admiration and gratitude to this amazing woman._

Olivia opens the door to the bathroom, he's sure she's expecting to see an eager, lip licking lover, instead she's greeted with a nervous, almost lost looking man. He stares at her overwhelmed by her beauty, afraid to believe she's real and will vanish the second they touch. She smiles and walks to him. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him gently.

"We can do this another time if you're not ready. I'm not going anywhere. I love you Tony and I want a future with you. Tears stream down Tony's face. A future, she's wants a future with him. She's not afraid of who he was, she only cares about who he is now.

 _Olivia kneels before him, her hands on his thighs, "Tell me what you need. Don't think you have to send me into orbit or make me see fireworks, I'm sure in time that will come as we get to know each other's body. Tonight, all I want or need is to connect with you even if it's brief". Tony grins one fear alleviated._

"If all you're ready to do is to make out like a couple of horny teenagers that's what we'll do. There's no pressure babe and no way will anything happening tonight disappoint me, okay". Tony nods wiping the tears from his cheeks. He's still not said a word.

 _Olivia stands extending her hand to him. The love in her eyes overwhelms him. He takes her offer, a tether drawing him to a place of comfort, of healing and passion. She caresses his face, showing him he's safe with her. The months of loneliness and uncertainty erupt in an emotional release of tears he can't control._

" _You're no longer alone my love". Another dam within him breaks. She loves him. A man with no past, no_ _name and no means. How can this angel, this beautiful selfless being love him? How is she willing to take a risk on a man who could have previously been a monster? He kisses her hands._

 _Dropping to his knees, he wraps his arms around her waist and sobs. He releases all the uncertainty, all the fear of rejection, all the worry of trying to remember his past life. She is his beginning and future. He may not remember his past, nevertheless he feels in his heart this woman is the love of his life._

 _Olivia helps him stand and leads him to the bed. She brings his head down and kisses him passionately. They stand, arms around each other's waist ravishing each other with deep sensual kisses. Tony pulls back gazing into Olivia's eyes, both of their chests are heaving from fomenting want._

"Tell me what you need my love".

 _Her love! She keeps calling me her love. His heart races as his brain processes her words. Tears trickle down his cheeks, the moment is emotional. He tries to look away, he's not worthy of this incredible woman. Olivia gently holds his head in place. She's unwilling to let him escape their ride or die, line in the sand moment._

" _Tell me what you need my love"._

 _There it is again, she said it again my love._

 _Kissing his chest, she purrs, "Tell...me...what... you...need"._

 _Tony cries from the depth of his soul, "I need you Livy. I love you so much I can't breathe without you". Crying, he wraps her in his arms and lodges his head in the side of her neck, "Oh god Livy I love you so, so, much"._

 _Olivia just holds him, rocking from side to side. She stops after a few minutes when his cries reduce to sobs. She lifts his head smiling up at him, her gaze replete with love. "I'm yours my love. I'm ready to face the future by your side. You too are my very breath". She helps Tony back onto the bed and lies down resting her head on his chest with her arms around him._

" _I need you Livy, I need to make love to you"._

 _Tony rubs her back and strokes her arm. "Tell me what you need my heart"._

" _First, I need you to know in your heart of hearts my love for you is unconditional, I need you to settle this truth in your mind here and now and forever. Then I need you to make sweet love to me. I need to feel you inside of me, all over me, giving yourself to me fully". Tony rolls on top of Olivia and kisses her with abandon. Taking a break for air, they stare longingly, eager to unbridle their sexual yearning. He helps her take off her baby doll negligee and untie the matching panties. She helps him with his tee shirt and boxers._

 _He lifts her up and she hooks her leg around his waist. He slowly twirls them around, he's does not know why, it just seems the natural thing to do. Olivia responds by raking her fingers through his hair and trailing kisses along his neck._

 _He carries Olivia to the bed and lays her on her back and hovers over her drinking her beauty. "I love you Olivia, more than words can express"._

The sincerity in his face brings a tear to Olivia's eyes. She loves this man more than he'll ever know. " I love you too babe."

 _He resumes kissing her with smoldering intensity. His hand grazes her belly on its way to her awaiting breasts. He gropes and massages the warm pliable mounds, preparing them for he's warm hungry mouth. Olivia sighs amorous moans as his fingers tweak her nipples and his mouth sups with tender passion. His mouth attends to both breasts while one hand snakes down between her legs manipulating her folds and clitoris sending her to the height of sensual arousal. He bites her nipple and soothes it with a moist flick of his tongue and a gentle puff of his breath. His lips slowly travel the uncharted path to her golden triangle. He licks the base of her stomach as he spreads her open. The scent of her arousal is intoxicating inducing a sexual mania within him. The mania compels him to use his tongue and mouth in a frenzied pattern of licking, sucking and probing penetration of her fount of delectable fuck me liquor. Olivia grabs Tony's head holding it in place, rocking in delirium from the oral bliss he is so expertly delivering. Rapturous exhilaration shoots through her body transmitting head to toe orgasmic tremors. Olivia's legs close momentarily trapping Tony and his mouth against her folds as rides out her sexual verve._

 _The second her legs relax Tony's fingers replace his tongue. His long nimble digits delve in and out, curl and probe Olivia's tight central core. Her breathy moans prove instructional, spurring him to go deeper and faster. Her slow motion writhing is a hypnotic sensual dance serving to power his raging libido. He needs to connect, feel her drawing him in, with no barriers. He crawls up her body and enters her with ardent urgency. A gasp, a grunt, two smiles and an overwhelming feeling of jubilation attend their joining. There is so much joy in their linking Tony can't move, at least not a first. They take time to revel in the moment, basking in becoming one physically, mentally and spiritually._

" _Livy open your eyes, I want to see your soul as we make love", Tony softly commands, his voice heavy with desire._

 _Olivia smiles broadly as she opens her eyes. A lusty kiss follows and Tony begins to thrust slow and deep. Stroke after stroke their ecstasy builds. Intimately they click, they fit together flawlessly. The longer they maintain eye-contact the more intense their sexual experience. Tony's pace increases and Olivia matches him pelvic slam for slam. Her hands move along his body, hand polishing his skin to an erotic flaming luster. Her nails dig into his back as his fullness repeatedly hits her pleasure point. He attacks her clit with his free hand taking her to the brink. Olivia's walls close in, intensifying the friction, propelling them to an explosive climax. Screams of gratification pierce the silence of the otherwise quiet room._

 _Tony's mind and body becomes obsessed with bringing Olivia more pleasure._ _He's making real love and somehow he knows it's something he's never done. He can't remember ever feeling so connected physically or invested emotionally._ _Everything about Olivia's body enlivens his. The friction from their skin contact makes him harder and harder. Needing more skin, he pulls out, flips her over and enters from behind. He lifts her so they are both on their knees. He wraps one arm around her waist drawing her against his torso and uses his other hand to squeeze and knead her breast as his drills her from behind. Her hands reach back to hold him by the neck. Cries of confirming pleasure spew from her mouth in moans and yelps. United in bliss, their bodies near the orgasmic turn. Muscles tighten, all movement speeds up. Heads turn greedily seeking tongues, words of love mix with expletives joining in the chorus of flesh pounding against flesh. Together they explode, cum fluids flow freely, hearts race and euphoria overtakes the linked lovers. Their enmeshed bodies shake and spasm drowning in rapture's torrent. They collapse unto the bed face forward, Tony laying sated atop an equally satisfied Olivia. He takes a moment to gather his strength and bestow loving kisses on Olivia's head, shoulder, and the plane of her back before he dislodges and falls on his back next to her. He pulls Olivia into the spoon position and whispers "thank you"._

 _Olivia turns to face him. She strokes his cheek and wipes away his tears. She knows they are happy tears, he feels at home and loved, he's free of the nagging uncertainty and fear of the past._

 _They hold each other tight, leaving only enough space to breathe._

" _Livy"._

" _Yes"._

" _Never leave me"._

" _Never my love"._

 _End of dream_

Tony sighs contently, smiling in his sleep.

* * *

The Home of Terrence St. Croix

"Looks like he's calling it a night. Beaman should be here shortly to relieve me".

"How many operatives have you assigned to watch them?"

"Ten, working 12-hour shifts. During the day four each will shadow Howard and St. Croix, and two on Mrs. Grant. Same during the evening. If Howard goes to any type of public event or amusement park with his kids, surveillance will double, same for St. Croix".

"Anything appear suspicious so far?"

"St. Croix and Wenter bought gym memberships to Atlas and Athena two days ago".

"Why is that suspicious? Stephen asks not getting the point.

"St. Croix has a custom state of the art gym complete with a cryosauna. He had to spend $50k maybe $75k on it. Whatever he's planning he's using Atlas and Athena for cover".

"Have they actually used their gym membership yet?"

"No, they didn't even tour the place, just paid the membership fee and left".

"Okay stay on top them, I'll inform Olivia. Thanks Charlie I appreciate you hopping on this so quickly".

"Hey, it's my business and you always pay top dollar. Your cases almost make me and my boys respectable".

"Charlie you're the most respectable disreputable guy I know". They both laugh.

"Hold on, my guys following St. Croix are calling". Charlie puts Stephen on hold while he answers the incoming call.

"Steve, you still there?"

"Yeah, did something happen?"

"St. Croix is arguing with someone on the phone but it's not his landline or regular cell phone. The directional mic isn't working, he must have installed a distortion device. Fortunately, for you my friend we can run his lip movements through speech recognition software. I'll send you the transcript after he finishes his conversation".

"Can they tell who he's talking to?"

"All we know is it's a woman. He keeps calling her sweetheart and honey. Oh shit, it's Mellie Grant. He's talking to Grant's wife".

"I knew she was involved. What's he saying to her?"

"He turned his back, they can't see his mouth. Hold on a minute".

"Okay, he's turning around". Charlie lets Stephen listen to the laptop computer translate the conversation.

"Babe you know I love you. It doesn't matter that he's back, we love each other and belong together. We've made plans, we're ready to start our life together. These last two years have been the best years of my life. You said the same. Were you lying? Do I mean nothing to you? Do we mean nothing? Mels we have to talk. I just can't stop loving you".

"He's listening and shaking his head. Whatever she's saying he's not too happy. He appears to be getting angry", Charlie's operative relays.

The computer translation resumes. "What do you mean it doesn't matter what we want? New start, save your marriage, what are you saying? You told me you two were on the brink of divorce when he disappeared. Save your marriage how? You told me he doesn't remember you. Clean slate! Clean slate! Hasn't he already remarried?"

"He's turning around again facing away from the window. He's making gestures to Wenter. He's very animated, whatever he wants Wenter to do must be important".

"Okay he's asking Mellie to meet him. Says they need to talk in person, won't take no for an answer. Says she owes him. Now he's saying something the recognition software can't decipher. Looks like he's about to hang up. Wait. Last words, we need to finish what we started. Day after tomorrow, 10:00, Atlas and Athena. Do not blow me off Mellie".

"Shit", Stephen huffs. "Okay I need your men at the gym Tuesday morning, we need to confirm whether Mellie was involved in Grant's disappearance. Let's touch base Tuesday after she and St. Croix meet unless something important happens before then".

"You got it boss".

Stephen hangs up the phone. Glancing at his watch he debates whether to call Olivia given the late hour.

* * *

Song -Billy Joel - She's Got A Way

AN – So Mellie knows St. Croix. Do you think they've only known each other for only two years or only been in a relationship for two years? What could Mellie possibly owe St. Croix?

Tony can tell Mellie is plotting. What do you think she has up her sleeve? Do you think she'll use the kids in some way?

Tony is definitely missing his Livy. Do you think there's any circumstance under which Tony will change his mind and stay in California?

Olivia truly is Tony's guardian angel. She loves Tony for who he is, not for what he has.


	13. Where He Belongs Part 5

AN- Happy New Year to one and all. I hope your 2018 is so great it erases the memory of every bad or negative thing that happened in prior years.

For those of you still interested in this story, this is the second to the last chapter. Sorry for the delay between updates, I'm just going through a rough patch and it's somewhat fueling my writer's block. So, thank you for your patience and encouraging dms.

 **WHERE HE BELONGS PART 5**

 **It's Not What We Thought**

Tony wakes up revitalized, optimistic and ready to face another day. Dreaming of Olivia had a curative effect. He springs out of bed and goes to the bathroom to perform his morning routine. After showering, he grabs a towel to dry off. He wipes the fog from the mirror, stares at himself and drops the towel. It suddenly dawns on him. "I can play the piano!"

Once he's dressed he scampers down the stairs through the hallway to the kitchen where he greets Karen and Gerry with a big hug and kiss.

"Good morning you two. "Beautiful day isn't".

Karen and Jerry look at each other, having never experienced such an upbeat version of their dad. Understandably they're a little shocked, though for different reasons. Karen is certain the time they've spent together is finally paying off, Gerry however, is certain his dad's chipper attitude has nothing to do with them and everything to do with a worn photo, a song and a decision to leave.

Mellie stands by the island in the center of the kitchen holding her coffee cup frowning. She too is puzzled by Fitz's cheery new outlook. "My aren't you perky this morning".

"Oh Mellie, I didn't notice you there. Good morning. How was the retreat?"

 _What am I invisible?_ "Um, it was lovely as always. " Tony gives a token nod, then resumes talking to the kids.

"Guess what, I have no meetings today. We can do whatever you want. So, what will it be? Movies, the beach, a hike and a picnic?"

Mellie, irritated at not being included in the conversation reminds Fitz. "Aren't you meeting with the partners this morning?"

"Nope, I'm taking the day off to be with Karen and Gerry".

"I see. Well enjoy your day". Mellie angrily rinses her cup, then throws it in the dishwasher. She slams the dishwasher door and storms out of the kitchen.

"Dad you forgot to invite mom".

"Isn't she spending the day shopping with her friends. I didn't want to disrupt her plans".

"I think she wanted at least to be asked".

"Noted. Next time I'll ask, I promise." Tony rubs his hands to together, the friction sounds like sandpaper. "So where are we off to?"

"Go-cart racing! Karen yells.

Tony spends most the day indoor go-cart racing with Karen and Gerry. He's amazed at how competitive the two are. Karen despite being younger can hold her own against much older drivers. Afterwards they stop at Gerry's favorite burger joint. Karen gives Gerry her order then she trots off to claim the only empty table. Gerry gets a loaded triple chili cheese burger, Karen a double cheeseburger and Fitz a veggie burger with extra jalapenos. Karen is very animated bouncing in seat recapping how much fun she had and Gerry brags about how many races he won. Tony sits listening intently, commenting lightheartedly when necessary. He's present in the moment until a family with twin boys about the same age as Ian and Ezra sit at a table across from him. Immediately he's overcome by an overwhelming sense of loneliness. He's homesick. Being away from his family for so long is killing him. He can say for certain he loves Gerry and Karen but he longs desperately for his family in Denver. He misses jumping on the bed with his boys, having them hitch rides on his legs, spending time with them the vegetable garden and cuddling at story time. He misses hearing Olivia referring to the three of them as her boys and the twin's infectious laughter. But more than anything he misses the daily group hugs and kisses.

Gerry and Karen watch their dad zone out. They call to him several times. Receiving no response, they turn around searching for the object of his attention. Their hearts sink at the sight of the twins. Karen stands to leave, afraid if she doesn't she'll start to cry. She momentarily blocks Tony's view and it's enough to bring him back to the present.

"Oh, sorry guys, are we ready to leave?"

"Yeah", they mumble with a sad tone.

The ride home is awkward, no one wants to talk about what happened at the restaurant. Gerry and Karen feel every moment spent with Fitz their dad is interrupted or shared with Tony father of twins, husband of Olivia. Instead of places and activities reminding Fitz of his former life in California, everything reminds Tony of the family he misses in Denver. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is not here, Tony Howard is and he wants to go home.

Once they enter the house the three go their separate ways without so much as a 'see you later". All three wonder how a great day filled with fun and promise managed to end in hurt and disappointment.

Tony goes to the music room to make a call. He closes the door, turns on some soft jazz and calls Olivia.

"Hi." He grins at hearing her voice.

"Hi." He responds eagerly, his voice steeped in relief.

"Your calling me".

"Yes, I'm calling you. I miss you and needed to hear your voice".

"Same here. Babe I feel like a military wife waiting for you to return home from overseas deployment. Me and the boys are finding it difficult to be good little soldiers. I know we agreed you owe Karen and Gerry this one-on-one time together but our family is in dire need of one-on-one time with you too".

"Livy are you not telling me something?" Tony paces around the room worried.

"Tony the boys were crying every morning after we marked another day off the calendar. I had to stop after a week, they kept hollering " _too many days mommy, too many days"_.

"Why didn't tell me Livy, you shouldn't have kept this from me, those are my children". Tony starts to choke up. His babies are hurting and it's breaking his heart".

"I'm sorry Tony, I thought it best not to add guilt on top of everything else you're going through. I'll admit it, I was wrong in thinking you needed a few weeks of uninterrupted time alone with the Grants. I called myself being unselfish, supportive, and strong. Suffice to say I realize I'm selfish when it comes to you and our family, unsupportive of anything that takes you away from us and a weakling when you're not by my side. We won't last six weeks babe, we have to change the plan".

"Sweetheart I'm not fairing any better. If I don't touch you soon or hold the boys in my arms I think I'll go crazy. Come next weekend. Bring the boys and Maya. I'll make the hotel arrangements".

Olivia wipes tears from her eyes. "Next weekend it is?"

"I want you here at least a couple of weeks Livy".

'What about the restaurant?"

"The trust paperwork is taking longer than expected, I may be here a few extra weeks. Abby, Harrison and Huck can handle the restaurant".

"How do you think your kids and soon-to-be ex-wife will feel about us coming? Our arrival is an intrusion on their get reacquainted time. I don't think they'll appreciate you taking away quality time with them to be with us".

"Let me worry about that Livy. Being away from all of you makes me feel empty inside of me. Most days I simply go through the motions not actually living the day until I hear your voice".

Sniffling, Olivia confirms the same. "Tony, I had no idea I wasn't living my best life until you. You swept me off my feet, captured my heart and showed me a depth of love I never knew existed". Olivia paces around their bedroom as she speaks.

"Turn on FaceTime Livy".

Olivia switches over and is greeted with the adoring longing eyes of her husband.

"Livy", is all he can say, it's all he needs to say. He places his ringer finger hand on the screen, Olivia does the same. "I love you Livy, so very much".

"I love you too baby, totally, deeply, completely, for as long as I live".

"Come to me Livy I need you".

"As soon as we can Tony, me and the boys will be there".

* * *

A day later Mellie goes to meet with Terrence St. Croix while Tony meets with his lawyer. She arrives at the gym first, a little nervous, she heads to the juice bar and orders a green smoothie. Twirling her straw between slow sips, she replays their phone conversation in her mind. Terrence's behavior on the phone was out of character, it unnerved her. He made it a point several times to insinuate, without really confessing, he may have been involved in Fitz's disappearance. She tries to push the thought out of her mind but something in Terrence's voice makes her believe there may be some truth in his words. If Terrence was involved with the disappearance, why did he wait four years before approaching her and why choose to confess now?

Up until two days ago, Mellie believed Terrence loved her. Now she's convinced he wants something from her, something that has nothing to do with love. Does he plan to implicate her or blackmail her as an accessory after the fact. She decides then and there with the last slurp of her pineapple-spinach smoothie to distance herself from Terrence. She needs to figure out his endgame and the truth. Terrence aside, she needs to work things out with Fitz if for nothing more than a larger divorce settlement should he chooses to return to Denver.

Mellie grabs her bag and tips the bar attendant. "I need to get out of here before he shows up", she whispers to herself.

"Sorry ma'am did you say something?"

"No, nothing, thank you". Too late, a solid mass of cologne soaked flesh is blocking her escape.

"Mels are you leaving? Terrence asks with a sinister grin.

"Ah…no, left my phone in the car". Mellie takes one step back and repositions her gym bag to gain more personal space.

"Oh, I'll go with you".

"No, it can wait. What did you want to talk about?"

Terrence takes her by the arm, Mellie tenses at his touch. He leads her to a small table with two chairs, away from possible prying ears. He pecks her on the lips.

"It's good to see you Mellie, I've missed you", he says taking her hand.

"Terrence, I told you Fitz is back, we're working on our marriage. I'm sorry our relationship is over."

"Mellie, I love you and you love me, our relationship will never be over. I won't allow it". Terrence tightens his grip on Mellie's hand and yanks it back when she tries to pull away. The conversation continues, descending down a path of innuendo and veiled threats.

Mellie returns home from meeting with St. Croix flustered. Interspersed between Terrence's _I love yous_ were declarations of his promises to continue to be an active visible presence in her life, while also implying Fitz's presence will not be an issue in the near future. She's confused, frightened and needs to talk to someone. _Jennifer, I call her, she'll know how too handle Terrence._

* * *

"Mellie, I made it perfectly clear I did not want to be put in any situation where I was expected to remember people. I specifically told you my doctor said it is unwise to expose myself to any environment I find extremely uncomfortable".

"Fitz dear, those people down there are close friends and relatives. I couldn't keep making up excuses for why you were unavailable. They simply want to welcome you home and help support your recovery. Honestly, Fitzgerald there's no pressure, I've already filled them in on your condition. Everyone will be in and out in an hour, hour and a half tops, I promise".

Fitz is livid. _Who the hell does Mellie think she is_?

"Mellie there are at least fifty people here. Greetings and small talk are going to take considerably more than an hour and a half. Furthermore, what gave you the right to disclose or discuss my condition with fifty people I consider complete strangers? I agreed to come out here on the condition my interaction outside of immediate family would be extremely limited. This is not limited Mellie, " Tony snaps.

"They're not strangers Fitzgerald. They're friends and family who care about you. And for the record, the day you set foot in corporate, word spread of your return. It's not a secret Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is back".

"Damn it Mellie, I'm not ready for this!"

"Fitz please, give it a chance. They're all here for you. I'll stand right by your side reintroducing everyone. The second you feel uncomfortable we'll make our apologies and send everyone home".

"Apologies? Apologize for not being ready to deal with people I have desire to see in the first place. I've been back three weeks, not month, not a year. I don't remember anyone. It makes absolutely no sense for these people to be here or take offense if I feel overwhelmed". Tony was getting agitated and that's the last thing Mellie needs on her hands.

"You're right this is my fault. I was just trying to help. I sincerely apologize for my error in judgment, it was not my intent to make you uncomfortable. But Fitz, our friends and family are here now, let's make the best this".

Mellie clueless insistence makes Tony want to pack his bags and leave immediately, and he would, if his relationship with Gerry and Karen was where he wanted it to be. Leaving now will only solidify their feeling of abandonment. He's trapped. Angry, Tony stares at Mellie not saying a word.

Minutes pass and it's clear Tony has nothing more to say. The scowl on his face prompts Mellie to make a hasty exit. "Well I'll let you get ready. Please don't take too long to come down".

Tony throws up his hands. "Unbelievable!"

An hour later, a frustrated Mellie waves Karen over.

"Yes mom".

"Please check on your father, this is embarrassing. He's the guest of honor, everyone is waiting to see him".

"Mom, I don't think he's ready to talk to anyone outside of family. Maybe you should reschedule this for another time. I don't think he's comfortable with talking to people he can't remember, I mean what are they going to discuss, the weather?"

"Not you too", Mellie grouses. "Karen, you father meets with people from his past every day. This is no different. Now scoot, get him to join us".

Gerry and Tony have been standing at the French doors leading to the backyard for twenty minutes.

"Dad I'm sorry. I told mom this was a bad idea".

"It's okay Ger, apparently she chose not to listen to either of us".

"I'm pretty sure they're mostly your former business associates".

"Mellie said these people are friends and family".

"Hate to break this to you dad, you only had a couple friends, who by the way are not here, and the surviving Grants only like you slightly more than they hate mom, they too are not here".

Tony releases a deep sign, opens the doors and steps out. All eyes immediately lock on him. Gerry steps to his side, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with".

Mellie rushes over to Tony intending to lay another one of her repulsive overly dramatic kisses on him. The stony look on his face alerts her not to try it. She gets the hint and opts to kiss him on the cheek instead. He in turn provides a smile sufficient to mask his true feelings.

With Mellie leading the way, Tony traipses from group to group smiling, shaking hands and making irrelevant small talk. No one he talks to sparks a memory or familiar feeling. He has no interest in anything anyone is saying and he definitely has no interest in becoming reacquaint with them. The air is thick with pretense and sycophancy and he wants no part of it. He's sure this is part of the reason he can't remember. He looks out across the sprawling backyard, all he sees is a bunch of polite strangers, treating him as though they're all his best friend. Supposed good friends who all have deals they want to discuss.

Forty minutes into the gathering St. Croix and Mellie's sister Jennifer arrive. Mellie excuses herself leaving Tony to fend for himself with a group of neighbors

"What you doing here Terrence? Mellie froths with her best socialite smile.

"I'm here for you Mellie. I came to see if my rival is really interested in starting over".

"How dare you! Are you crazy?"

"Relax Mellie, Fitz has no idea who I am". He reaches for her, Mellie slaps his hand.

Jennifer grabs Mellie by the arm and walks her to a nearby tree to calm her down. The second their backs are turned Terrence starts to make his way over to the guest of honor to reintroduce himself. His trip is cut short when Tony suddenly heads back into the house.

* * *

Quinn and Stephen fly to Denver to update Olivia and discuss new information they've uncovered. Information implicating Mellie's sister in the botched kidnapping and attempted murder of Fitzgerald Grant.

"What are you saying Stephen? Mellie is a pawn in her sister's revenge scheme?"

"Yes and no. Mellie's sister Jennifer, was married to Beau Davidson".

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Olivia stops in the middle of pouring coffee for Quinn, as she wracks her brain to recall who Davidson is.

"Because Davidson was involved in one of the most ruthless hostile takeovers in recent history. Davidson's family owned Clean Guard Inc.".

"Ruthless is right, if I remember correctly. It was brutal. Mudslinging, strong-arm assaults, the CFO of Clean Guard found high on drugs in a sex den, accusations on both sides of bribed Federal Trade Commission officials, and Maynard Carl caught on tape paying a long term Clean Guard employee to incite union unrest. Shonda Rhimes couldn't have written a more scandalous plot".

The whole debacle started with Maynard Carl. After Carl's attempt to take over Xorol International failed he quietly started buying up CG stock and within a couple of years he had enough leverage to make a $10B dollar tender offer to the board. CG was vulnerable because it expanded to quickly and took on too much debt. The Davidson's had followed the Xorol battle closely and wanted to make the company an unattractive takeover candidate.

"Okay how is Tony involved, did he help Carl take over CG?"

"Not exactly. Years earlier, Jennifer happened to tell Beau Mellie was dating Fitzgerald Grant. Davidson knew Grant by reputation and believed he could be an invaluable asset to CG in the future. He and Jennifer learned all they could about Grant and coached Mellie on how to snag him. Mellie was pregnant within a year of beginning a sexual relationship Grant. Those three banked on Grant being honorable and marrying Mellie, which he did". Olivia rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Fortunately, Grant was no fool, Mellie's prenup is ironclad and far from generous. I suspect Grant had his suspicions.

"Tony comes into the picture with CG how?"

"Fast forward a few years. Beau comes to Grant for help to fend off Carl's hostile takeover. Grant originally agrees to help. Then one day he comes home unexpectedly and overhears a conversation between Mellie, Jennifer and Beau where they basically pat themselves on the back for trapping Grant".

"How sure are you this conversation actually happened? Why would he stay married to her? Did he confront them?"

"He confronted Mellie. He planned to divorce her but she already pregnant with Karen so he did the next best thing. He amended the pre-nup, reducing Mellie's lump sum payout at divorce by two million dollars. Charlie did a little recon for us at the legal firm managing the Grant Trust. I'll say this for Tony, when he was Grant he was shrewd and meticulous. Leaving nothing to chance, he put everything that transpired in writing to prevent Mellie from ever contesting the amendment".

"So, how did he deal with the Davidsons?"

"The financing to save CG fell through and Davidson had to pledge all his and CG's assets to secure other financing. Unfortunately for Davidson Carl upped his offer. Davidson was so cash strapped, obtaining additional debt was impossible. In a desperate move to stop the takeover he tried to bribe officials at the FTC. He ended up going to federal prison where he died of a heart attack. The Davidson's lost everything and Carl took over CG".

"I'm waiting for the connection".

"Jennifer vowed revenge after Beau's death. She's blames both Mellie and Fitz for her losing everything. When she learned Grant had a hand in St. Croix's ouster she approached him with a proposition. Kill Grant, woo Mellie, then milk Mellie dry and split the spoils".

"I don't believe it. Her own sister. Is this a theory or do you concrete proof?"

Quinn explains, "I hacked Mellie's and St. Croix's email after we learned of the connection. I found emails from Jennifer to St. Croix going back years. The man never deletes anything. Their correspondence is archived in a folder labeled "just desserts". Which is kind of ironic since Tony became a chef. I mean what are the odds …"

"Quinn", Stephen prods.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Anyway, St. Croix and Jennifer have been abiding their time. They've played Mellie for years. To Mellie, Jennifer is the supportive sister who helped her cope with the loss of her husband and the trusted sympathetic sounding board helping deal with the same husband who's determined to leave her and a love-struck man determined to have her. St. Croix's role is that of the broken man revived by the love of the widow of the man who destroyed his life".

"Not having a body to prove Grant dead delayed their little plan". Olivia surmises.

"Yes, so now they're focusing making sure Mellie doesn't stray from St. Croix. We think they're still planning to kill Tony soon after he's paid the $600M for his partnership shares".

"Oh God, I have to get to him. Your team is keeping a close watch, right".

"Yes of course, I've added a crew to watch Jennifer as well".

"Since your marriage is technically invalid, they're probably planning to have Mellie go to court and have you declared a putative spouse.

"Even if she does, California will consider assets acquired while married community property, putative or not, I'm still entitled to $300M dollars at least, not including the boy's portion of the Grant Trust. Mellie's payday won't be the windfall they expect".

"It doesn't matter, the money is secondary to the revenge. Jennifer and St. Croix want Tony dead, swindling Mellie is merely icing on the cake".

Olivia's cell phone rings, the ring tone is She Got a Way. It's Tony. This is too important to discuss over the phone she thinks out loud.

"Hey babe. I was just about...".

"Livy, I need you", Tony strains.

* * *

AN - Do I even need to say how this will end? LOL

Let me hear your theories.

Until next time. Have a great week.


	14. Where He Belongs Part 6

Where He Belongs

Part Six

Moving Toward Closure

Feeling overwhelmed by all the unwanted attention from, in his mind, complete strangers, Tony slips away to call Olivia. Gerry and Karen noting Tony's hasty departure follow close behind to make sure he's okay. He rushes to his bedroom and locks the door. The loud click from the door lock sends an unmistakable message; do not disturb. Out of concern, Gerry and Karen quietly huddle at his door to listen. At first, they hear silence, then pacing, then finally their father's emotional plea.

One ring, two rings, a deep sigh and an under the breath whisper, "pick up baby, please pick up".

"Hey honey I was just talk…".

"Livy, I need you", Tony stammers, staring at the dresser mirror.

Hearing the dolor in her husband's voice, Olivia springs from her seat. "Tony, what's wrong? Baby are you hurt? Has someone hurt you? Where are you?" Olivia is frightened, she's never heard Tony sound this way, small and alone. Stephen and Quinn move closer to Olivia worried something has happened.

"In my room. I don't want to be here Livy. Mellie decided to throw a welcome home party today even though I told her I didn't want to meet with anyone outside of immediate family or my lawyers. I've spent the last hour and half listening, nodding and forcing myself to smile at 50 people in the backyard who are complete strangers to me. They talk to me as if I've only been away on a long vacation or something. I swear Livy if one more person shoves a picture of Fitz in my face I'll go ballistic. I don't know who that guy is Livy. He has a full-on beard, he's sullen, never smiling". Tony sniffles and wipes a tear from his eye.

Olivia is ticked. She specifically recalls Tony saying he told Mellie no party, no dinners with friends or unannounced drop-ins. A picture flashes in her mind, she sees herself slapping Mellie and punching her in the face for ignoring Tony's wishes and upsetting him. Nostrils flaring, eyes squinting, Olivia takes a few deep breathes to calm down. She covers the phone with her hand and tells Stephen and Quinn she's going to her bedroom to talk to Tony.

"Of course, go ahead we'll check in with Charlie and the security team", Quinn says.

Once Olivia is behind her bedroom door, "Baby, what do you need?"

"I need you Livy. I know we agreed we'd wait until next week for you and boys came out but I can't hold out for that long. I'll lose it if I can't touch you in the next few a few hours". The desperation in his voice matches the concern in Olivia's heart and makes her body bristle with protective anger. Tony is her life, when he hurts, she hurts and she is ready to slay dragons with her bare hands to protect him.

"I'll be there tomorrow. Hold on my love I'll be there as soon as I can".

"Do you want to speak to the boys? Her anger dissipates the moment she asks.

"Yes please", his anxiety immediately lifts anticipating talking to his boys.

"Okay grab your iPad, I'll get the boys". Olivia calls the twins.

"Ian, Ezra, daddy's on facetime". Fitz heart warms hearing the joyous screams of his beautiful sons in the background.

"Daddy, daddy", the boys holler excitedly. Olivia hands Ian the iPad.

"Hey munchkins, I miss you. Give me a screen kiss". The boys take turns smooshing their lips against the tablet screen.

"Daddy when you come home? We sad without you here. Mommy cries a lot, she misses you all day, Ezra sings". Fitz is crumbling inside, all he wants is to hold his family in his arms.

"I don't know boys, hopefully real soon".

"Tomorrow", they ask in unison. They're both holding the iPad, their little faces pressed together making sure Fitz can see both of them. Fitz grins.

"Not tomorrow maybe in a few days".

"Grandma says she's going to get on a plane and make you take a kid's nap. Are you tired daddy", Ian says concerned.

"Can we come with her? We take kid naps with you all the time". Tony laughs heartily.

Karen and Gerry are standing outside the bedroom door listening intently. Hope sinks with every exchange between Tony and his other family. Karen cheeks turn red, her lips tighten. She's jealous and hurt at losing six years of love and affection from the father she adores.

"Why did he come? He never intended to give our family a chance", Karen hisses in a whisper.

"Kar you know that's not true. He has spent most of his time here with us, partly trying to remember and partly trying to get to know us".

Needing to place blame somewhere Karen accuses Mellie. "Then it's mom. She's driving him away. You told her this party was bad idea and she went ahead with it anyway. She hasn't changed, she thinks about herself first ahead of our family. She's pushing him away so she can be with that jerk Terrence".

"What makes you think that? She's only known him a few months".

"Wrong, Karen exclaims, she lied to us Gerry. I heard her on the phone with him at the retreat. She snuck out of the room when she thought I was asleep. They've been involved for at least two years. Two years Gerry, Karen yells under her breath. She's been lying to us, pretending to help you search for dad when all along she's been with Terrence".

"Karen are you sure, maybe you misunderstood or misheard her".

"It's not the first time I heard her talking about Terrence. The last time Aunt Jennifer was over I heard them talking about him. Aunt Jennifer told mom she deserved to be happy. She said if Terrence makes mom happy she should grab on and hold tight. Aunt Jennifer likes Terrence more than dad. She said it was a shame dad came back spoiling mom's plans for a new life".

Karen's disclosure doesn't shock Gerry, he's had suspicions about St. Croix from the beginning and he's never cared for his Aunt Jennifer. He too has overheard her whispering disparaging comments about Fitz over the years.

They hear Tony ending his phone call.

"Okay boys let me say goodbye to mommy. I love you munchkins and I'll talk to later tonight for story time. Be good". Tony kisses the screen and waves to his boys.

"We love you too daddy. Oh – oh, Ian squeals, _Dragons Love Tacos_. Can we hear that story tonight? No, no Ezra protests. I want to hear the crayon story. Please daddy will you read the crayon story. No, he read the crayon story a bazillion times! I want to hear the dragon story and it's my turn to pick!". Ian shoulder checks Ezra to make his point. "Daddy Ian pushed me". Defending himself Ezra pushes Ian back even harder.

"Hey, hey, boys, didn't daddy just say be good?" Busted, the twins quiet down but not before giving each other another shove. "Okay off with you two, go clean-up your playroom. I'll deal with you in a minute". The boys hop off the bed handing Olivia the iPad and race down the hall to their playroom arguing, each blaming the other for getting in trouble.

Olivia faces the iPad shaking her head. She sees a few tears fall from Tony's eyes. He can't hold his emotions in any longer. He misses his kids and needs his wife to calm and reassure him. She places her hand on the screen, Tony does the same.

"The cavalry is coming my love".

"I'll be waiting Livy, please hurry sweetheart".

* * *

The next morning Mellie presents Tony with a peace offering, a basket of Fitz's favorite cologne, gels and hygiene products.

"These are some of your favorites, or at least they used to be your favorites. Being a creature of habit, you pretty much wore the same scent for fifteen years. I just thought you might like…I'm". Mellie sighs. "Look I'm sorry about yesterday, honestly, my intent was to help you not upset you".

Tony gives her a weak smile. "Thank you for the basket Mil…Mellie". Tony's not buying Mellie's _I'm sorry act_. He my not have spent a lot of time with her, nonetheless he's certain the not-to-be-trusted vibe he gets from her is an embedded character flaw.

"Well I'll let you get ready". Turning to leave she notices the picture of Olivia and the twins taped to the dresser mirror. They're each holding a sign with one word on it spelling out "Happy Birthday Daddy".

Curious Mellie asks, "You remember your birth date?"

"No, I chose January 1st. It made sense at the time. You know, new year, new life, new start. My wi…Olivia always makes a big deal about birthday".

"Umm, I see. Well I'll let you get ready." Mellie reaches for the door, "If no one's told you yet, your birthday is July 4th, Independence Day".

"Thank you, surprisingly no one has mentioned it".

"Funny, you used to hate celebrating your birthday, you'd often comment on how your father never remembered your birthday and on the rare occasion he did it never ended well. You said it was ironic because every year he'd throw this lavish fourth of July bash at the ranch and every year he was completely surprised when your mother trotted out with a cake and candles for you just before the fireworks. He'd always hand you cash or keys to a new car days later after your mother chastised him. One year you said, I think it was your sixteenth or eighteenth birthday, he invited to dinner. Told you to meet him at his office. You opened the door and found some redhead giving him a blowjob and a barely legal peroxide blonde waiting to give you the same treatment and more".

Fitz shakes his head. "Sounds like I had legitimate reasons not to celebrate birthdays, huh?"

"Yeah, but I think that's why you made a big deal of the kid's birthdays. You made sure their birthdays were unique and memorable".

"Really? When are their birthdays?"

"Karen's is August 8th and Gerry's is December 2nd".

Tony nods and smiles. "Got it". He picks up his phone and enters their birthdates. "Thank you again".

He gives Mellie another weak smile and holds up the basket in thanks, hinting she should leave so he can dress.

After she leaves he examines the basket contents, he recognizes the toiletries, all the brands are expensive. Wanting to make more than a token effort at trying to remember, he decides to use some of the products. He showers, shaves and gels his hair. He opens the bottle of cologne and holds it to his nose. The scent offends his senses. Quickly replacing the cap, he puts the bottle under the sink and rinses out his nasal passages. The combined scent from the other products and the cologne makes him nauseous. He looks in the mirror and sees red blotches appearing on his skin.

"Damn it". He quickly hops in the shower to wash off everything he put on his body.

He dries off, he opens his toiletry bag and pulls out hydrocortisone cream. "Livy honey you are the best girl scout ever", he whispers. Olivia always packs emergency medical items like Band-Aids, antiseptics, cold and allergy medication when he travels. She always tells him, "a girl scout is always prepared".

* * *

Allergic reaction dealt with, Tony finishes getting ready and heads downstairs to join Mellie, Gerry and Karen for family day. He'll spend the day with them going to places they use to frequent with Fitz, while he silently counts down the hours until Olivia arrives. He feels a twinge of guilt, this is family day, his thoughts and focus should be on them, but they're not. Foremost on his mind is Olivia. Her arrival marks the end of weeks of tortuous longing.

Having overheard Tony's call from the night before and knowing his plan to return to his new family, Gerry decides to put on his best game face and accept the man his dad has become; Tony. Karen however is not ready to give up. She likes Tony and in time may grow to love him but he's not her father and she'll do whatever she can to bring back Fitz.

The family starts the day having breakfast at Fitz's favorite breakfast diner. Tony orders oatmeal, wheatberry pancakes with agave and Greek yogurt with blueberries, not Fitz's usual eggs benedict with a side of bacon and country potatoes. Once the waitress finishes taking everyone's order, Karen reminds Tony of Fitz's favorite breakfast.

"You used to order the eggs benedict every time we came here, you loved it."

"Interesting, I'm not that fond of traditional eggs benedict. In fact, we don't serve it at the restaurant. I make three or four different versions using salmon, portabella mushrooms, sea urchin and rocky mountain oysters".

Mellie chokes mid sip on her water upon hearing rocky mountain oysters. Gerry pats her on the back. "You okay mom?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine".

"I thought oysters lived in the ocean? Colorado is not near an ocean, do the oysters grow in rivers and lakes?" Karen queries innocently.

Gerry snickers, Mellie stares at Tony waiting to see how he's going to answer Karen's question and without missing a beat he responds matter-of-factly, "Oh, they're not real oysters, it's just what we call steer testicles in Colorado".

"Fitzgerald!" Mellie exclaims, as if the word testicles has never spoken in Karen's presence.

"What? The oysters are like the state dish. I had to learn how to prepare them twenty different ways in culinary school."

"Ewe dad, gross", Karen groans, shaking her head repulsed.

Gerry laughs, "twenty different ways. Please tell me you didn't serve any the night I was at the restaurant".

"Sorry, I can't say for sure".

Eventually everyone laughs getting a kick out the idea except Mellie who finds the idea of rocky mountain oysters unseemly.

The Grants finish breakfast and stand outside the restaurant discussing their next stop when a couple approaches Tony.

"Pardon us, are you chef Tony Howard?" Mellie and the kids stiffen.

"Yes, yes I am", Tony smiles.

"I knew it!" The man booms grabbing Tony's hands shaking them vigorously. "The wife and I ate at your restaurant last year for our anniversary and it was the best meal we ever had. You may not remember, my wife had just completed chemo and really couldn't stomach rich or spicy food. It took so long to get reservations I really didn't want to disappoint her and cancel. I called and spoke to your wife Olivia and she promised to work something out for us. When we arrived, your wife met us and told us you had research foods that didn't interact with most chemo medications and designed our tasting menu with that mind". The couple tears up holding one another.

"I remember, the Hardgroves right? Chester…and Marg…no Madeline?"

"Yes, that's us".

"Madeline you look well. How are you doing?"

"Great, still cancer free. Please tell your wife we will be forever grateful to her and to you for your kindness."

"I will, it's wonderful seeing you again". He hugs the couple and waves goodbye.

As soon as the Hardgroves leave another couple rushes up to Tony brandishing a copy of Food and Wine magazine. Within minutes a small crowd surrounds him. Mellie jones'n for recognition, sidles up next to him eager to share in his celebrity - being his wife and all. But it does not take long for her presumptuous bent on reality to be unbent.

Comments and praise cycle through the growing crowd. "Love your food". "Are you cooking at South Beach this year?" "Saw you beat Bobby Flay". "Chef, chef, are you opening a new restaurant here?" "Where are Olivia and your adorable twins?"

Mellie, Gerry and Karen stand stunned. Reality is slapping them in the face. Gladstone's report is no longer just a bunch of words and facts in a binder, it is confirmation of the very real and exciting life Tony Howard. Chef Tony Howard is a known commodity. A man with exceptional culinary talent and a following. He's an extraordinarily caring person with a wife of equal compassion. All at once the same thought enters their minds, _why would he want to remember his life with them?_

Bodies press against Karen and Gerry pushing them away from Tony, displacing them closer to the curb. Hands jostle in the air for the perfect selfie position. The more initiated food fans unashamedly take turns shoving cell phones into Mellie's hand and asking her to snap a few photos for them with America's hottest up and coming chef.

Karen remains silent, even though she wants the scream dad, expose her identity and assert her daughter status, she is keenly aware doing so is sure to bring an unwelcome level of social media intrusion. She can't believe how quickly circumstances change. One minute they're the Grants having breakfast reviving family day, the next they're being cast aside, ignored, rendered invisible, and treated as uninvited strangers in the Tony Howard fandom. In the blink of an eye, poof-just like that Karen and Gerry feel Fitzgerald Grant is lost again.

"Sorry about the interruption guys, it rarely happens outside of Denver or New York. Okay, what's next on our itinerary?" Tony asks placing his arm around Karen's shoulders. Choosing to employ the usual family coping skill, Mellie, Gerry and Karen decide to pretend what just happened didn't happen.

They walk casually along what used to be Fitz's favorite stretch of beach, before heading to the arcade at the pier to play games. Karen recalls for Tony in exacting detail memory after memory of happy times spent at the pier, hoping to spark some inkling of recognition in her father.

"Thank you for sharing your special memories with me sweetheart. I promise we'll make more in the future", he says giving her a hug.

Karen beams, encouraged her efforts are working she convinces everyone to go the aquarium below the pier. Fitz loved the aquarium, he used to tell stories of wanting to be an oceanographer and how his father discouraged him, forcing his to pursue a profession in lucre rather than the heart. From the second they walk through the doors, Karen drags Tony to all of Fitz's favorite exhibits, the touch tank, the giant jellyfish tank, the artificial reef and the predator tank. The aquarium fascinates Tony, but for a different reason from Fitz. He imagines the twins running from exhibit to exhibit, their bright faces filled with wonder and delight. He sees himself and Olivia picking the boys up pointing out all the strange and colorful sea creatures and teasing one another with prickly sea urchins at the touch tank.

"See Gerry it's working. He's remembering, look at his face".

"Kar, I don't think he's remembering I thinking he's planning".

"Planning?"

"You're wrong Gerry. I'll prove it". Karen is convinced she's seeing glimpses of Fitz her father emerging.

"Karen don't. Please!" Gerry tries to grab her arm, he knows what she's going to do and wants to spare her the heartache. It's too late, he can tell by the look on her face after she asks Tony her question.

"Dad isn't this place the best. You're all smiles. I bet this place is bringing back memories".

Tony kisses the top of Karen's head. "Yes, it is great place, I'm just thinking how much the twins will enjoy this. It'll probably take all us to keep up with them. Those two will have a ball here. I can't wait for you to meet them. Ian and Ezra are going to love you". He hugs her from the side and kisses the top of her head again.

"Sure thing dad, I want to meet them too". Karen eases from Tony's embrace and returns to Gerry, disappointed and ready to end family day.

Mellie spends the day being an observer. Fitz, Gerry and Karen always had a special bond. Family day was always about them, she merely came along to give legitimacy to the idea of family day. She held coats, dispensed snacks, wiped dirty hands and coordinated restroom breaks. Fitz and children never intentionally excluded her, she herself preferred non-participation participation because kiddy activities bore her. Fun to Mellie meant shopping, going to the spa, dining out with friends at some trendy or expensive eatery or attending some social event that massaged her privileged ego. Despite being momentarily overshadowed by Olivia's popularity earlier, at the end of the day Mellie is the only one who feels a sense of normalcy has returned to the family.

* * *

"Fitz, you seem to have enjoyed yourself today. I hope this is first of many new family days". Mellie raises her glass saluting Tony with her pageant smile and a not too subtle flash of her wedding set, which she retrieved from the back of her closet earlier this morning. She hadn't worn the six-carat diamond cluster set in years, as evidenced by the amount of dust she had to wipe off on the ring box.

"I did enjoy myself. Today was a good day Mellie. Spending time with family is important to me".

"That's wonderful to hear. Gerry, Karen don't you agree?"

"Uh huh", Karen agrees taking a sip of water.

"Gerry, what about you?"

"Yeah, sure, absolutely".

Mellie is a little thrown by her children's lackluster responses. This is the first time since Fitz returned they've been less than enthusiastic.

Fitz is too excited to notice Gerry and Karen's somber mood. He glances at his watch, a warm smile reserved only for Olivia spreads across his face. His Livy will soon be in his arms.

Karen and Gerry share a knowing look. The change in Tony has not gone unnoticed. Everything from the extra pep in his step to the lilt in his voice is running contrary to his demeanor from the day before. Mellie mistakenly thinks her gift basket, apology and the uninterrupted family time have loosened Fitz up. Sadly, Gerry and Karen know the true source of Fitz's new found verve and it has nothing to do with them.

Tony having barely touched his dinner wipes his mouth and stands. "I need to go out for a while."

"Wait, you're leaving. You haven't finished your dinner or had dessert. What could the attorneys possibly want to discuss tonight that can't wait until the morning?"

"I'm not meeting with the attorneys, I need to take care of a more pressing matter. Don't wait up", he says in a tone more fitting a directive than a suggestion. He kisses Karen on the head, pats Gerry's shoulder and gives Mellie a nod then leaves without further explanation.

"What could be more pressing?" Mellie throws her napkin on the table and turns to face her children. "Kids do you know where your father is going? "

Gerry and Karen are conflicted. They have to figure out who they are to Tony. He's their father because of DNA but he doesn't remember them. If he had divorced or run off they would know exactly where they stand and how they should feel. The problem is he didn't abandon them or divorce Mellie. He says he wants to be their father again and he's proven his commitment the entire time he's been with them. It's been easy, Olivia and the boys are not here. They've had Tony all to themselves, no having to contend with competing familial emotions or sibling rivalry. Olivia's imminent arrival changes everything. She's not going away and neither are the twins. Tony needs his other family, they're not sure whether he needs them and it hurts. The joy and longing in his voice every time he talks to his boys is something they've never experienced. Karen refuses to lose hope Fitz will return, but Gerry understands Fitz their father is gone, possibly never to return. For now, Tony Howard inhabits the body of Fitzgerald Grant III, so as Gerry sees it, they either forge a relationship with Tony or let both Fitz and Tony go.

They lie, not wanting to cause a schism or alienate Tony. "No, no idea".

Mellie afraid of being blindsided decides to follow Fitz. She snatches her purse off the kitchen desk and runs to the garage to her car. Once Fitz clears the driveway, the squelch of Mellie's car remote and screeching tires is all Gerry and Karen hear, then silence.

* * *

Tony's heart keeps pace with the speedometer on the long drive to the airport. When he finally pulls into a parking space he has no idea how he got to there in one piece because he doesn't remember yielding for stoplights, driving on the freeway or taking a ticket from the kiosk for the parking lot. Exiting the car, he checks his watch, he's relieved, he has five minutes to spare. Grinning from ear to ear, he dashes across the street, his feet barely touch the ground.

Mellie finds a parking space diagonal to Fitz with an unobstructed view of his car. She watches him pop a mint in his mouth before he runs across the street. Her hands redden as her grip on the steering wheel tightens, she's no fool, she's certain she knows who Fitz is meeting.

Tony locates the arrival board and scans the digital display with his hand for the status of Olivia's flight. Standing to the side of the baggage claim escalator, he waits. His heart is pounding through his chest, his hands fidget in his pockets and his left foot taps away impatiently. His Livy is seconds away from being in his arms. Three minutes pass but it feels like an eternity. Then it hits him, a sudden, overwhelming calm. He looks up, Olivia is at the top of the escalator, a vision in white. She doesn't see him at first yet she can sense he's near. He watches her close her eyes as she descends the escalator, letting her senses guide her. When she opens her eyes, she sees him and no one else, the love of her life. The sight of him is exhilarating, her heart flutters, her body tingles, and a sigh of relief escapes her lips. Carryon in tow, Olivia quickly maneuvers around the other escalator riders. She reaches the bottom, drops her bag and flings her body into Tony's open arms. He scoops her up, spins her around and gives her a long passionate open mouth kiss. She peppers his face with dozens of affectionate pecks. They pull back to gaze into each other's teary eyes.

"Hi", he whispers.

"Hi", she smiles diving in for another core tightening kiss.

Tony, comes up for air, " God, I've missed you".

"Ditto, my love".

* * *

Mellie waits in her car for Fitz to return. Almost an hour later Fitz exits the terminal accompanied by a beautiful African American woman. Fitz is more than elated, he's ecstatic, he repeatedly kisses the woman on the cheek. There is no mistaking it, they are a couple in love. They exude a rarely seen, let alone experienced, happiness and exuberance from head to toe and Mellie is jealous.

"Olivia", she whispers. No wonder he was so pleasant all day". She slams her hands against the steering wheel. The more she replays the day in her head, the angrier she gets. She punches the roof interior, the visor and the passenger seat. Her raging outburst rocks car. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Inhaling rapid deep breaths, her chest heaves in and out angrily. Her exhales are loud, bull-like, she even snorts twice. If the temperature were colder her steamy breath would fog up the entire car. She's on the brink of hyperventilating, so she forces herself to calm down. Seconds later, Mellie lowers her head, resting her forehead on the back of her pale white hands that have a stranglehold the steering wheel. "It's over. Fitz is not coming back", she groans. Any hope of returning to at least their prior platonic arrangement probably ended yesterday. She miscalculated, her plan to jar his memory failed miserably and sent him into the arms of her rival. Time for Plan B.

Tony and Olivia run to the car. He places her bags in the trunk and guides her to the passenger side of the car. Without warning he pins her against the door and kisses her voraciously, he's trying to devour her. Olivia's purse drops to the ground, her hands grip the lapels of his jacket, drawing his body flush to her own. His eager hands roam her body and his libidinous groping leaves little to the imagination. Pressing his body harder into Olivia, he seizes her with a domineering passion. Her body aflame, it willingly surrenders to their intense mutual desire. Mellie has never seen such unbridled passion or want in Fitz. _Is Tony the true Fitz?_

Mellie continues to sit glaring at the amorous couple. Anger and jealousy froth within her, threatening to take form in lethal action. The urge to ram her car into Fitz's makes her fingers twitch. _How dare he bring Olivia here and cavort openly where everyone can see. Do what you want in Colorado but California is my turf._ "Shameless", she mutters. Mellie bangs on the car horn a full ten seconds determined to break up the happy couples' prelude to what will surely be mindblowing sex.

Startled by the incessant car horn, Tony and Olivia break their lip lock. "We may have to finish this in the car", Fitz pants placing Olivia's hand on his prominent bulge.

"How far to the hotel?"

"Too far, I'll never make. I don't want to wait. I need to be inside you Livy. I'm pretty sure something is about to rupture". Tony rests his head on Olivia's shoulder.

Looking over Tony's shoulder, Olivia notices a car with its' blinker on waiting for their parking space. _No time to address Tony's pressing issue in the car._

"Let's find one here near the airport. We can drive to Santa Barbara tomorrow.

Olivia picks up her bag, Tony opens the passenger door and they share another long kiss before Olivia gets in the car.

The sound of metal tapping on the driver side window distracts Mellie's focus. Mellie partially lets down the window.

"Are you all right ma'am", the patrol officer asks.

"Yes, I'm fine, just found out my sister's flight is delayed three hours and it took me two hours to drive here. I'm sorry I took my frustration out on the car horn".

" Understandable ma'am. Well there's a mall with a movie theatre a few miles from the airport if you want to kill some time".

"Thank you officer, I just may do that".

By the time the officer ends his leaves, Tony and Olivia have left the parking structure. Mellie circles the lot hoping to find them but she's too late.

* * *

When Mellie arrives home, Gerry is in the kitchen making a sandwich. She smiles and takes a couple of chips off his plate.

"She's here isn't she? Olivia, his wife."

Mellie chokes on the chips she's half swallowed. Gerry hands her his glass of water and pats her back. Squaring her shoulders, she motions she's okay.

"I'm his wife, she snaps, and yes the other woman is here. How did you know?"

"I heard him talking to her on the phone yesterday. He told her he needed her and he missed his boys".

"We have a meeting scheduled with the lawyers tomorrow afternoon. We'll work out the finances and go from there. Before he leaves I'll make sure we all get our fair share".

"Mom this isn't about money, this is about our family".

"Gerry everything boils down to money. I bet Olivia is whispering in his ear to make me a token offering to end our marriage. Trust me she's chomping at the bit, she's eager to get her hands on your dad's money".

"What makes you think she's after dad's money? Nothing the investigator uncovered points to her being a gold-digger".

"She's a woman with two brats carrying your dad's DNA. Trust me money is definitely on her mind".

"Mom you're wrong about her. She truly loves dad. She married him when he had nothing, without having any idea about his past, or where he came from".

"Things change son, money changes people. Your dad is no longer the lost soul she took pity on, he's a very wealthy man who can afford to satisfy her every dream".

"They're not poor or struggling mom. The Howards are well off and if yesterday is any indication of dad's popularity, he's going to be his own brand by the end of the year".

"I've been married to your father for 19 years, I will not walk away from this marriage without a satisfactory divorce settlement".

"But mom he belongs with us", Karen yells from the top of the stairs. "He needs us not them. He's supposed to love us not them. We're his family not them! Mom, wha…wha…what are you saying? You're giving up, you're not going to fight for our family? He's only been home a few weeks, give it time. He'll remember us, our family and how we love one another".

Gerry runs upstairs to comfort Karen. Even though Gerry knows Tony has already made his decision, the hurt child inside of him like Karen stills hopes for a different outcome.

"Gerry, Karen, my darlings, I need to move on. The last few years with your dad were not happy ones for either of us. If his memory returns so will the unhappiness between he and I. Today I saw firsthand what he feels for Olivia, he's enamored with her; I can't compete with that".

"You have to fight. You have to make him love us again". Karen collapses to the floor, overwhelmed by the prospect of Fitz leaving again, this time by choice.

* * *

AN- This story is coming to an end. Here's a sneak peek.

" _He's asking for his wife, both Olivia and Mellie step forward"._

" _Oh my, uhm Olivia, he's asking for his wife Olivia"._

 _Olivia rushes past the doctor to Fitz's room. Feeling dejected Mellie, Gerry and Karen hold each other tightly. A few minutes later Olivia runs from Fitz's room in tears. Mellie and Gerry give a look of surprise and head over to Fitz's room._

" _Dad are you okay? Is Olivia okay?"_

" _No, I'm not, she's not either. I told her I remember everything, including my life with all of you. I told her I love my family and she ran out"._


	15. Where He Belongs Part 7

**Where He Belongs**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Reunited and it Feels Damn Good**

It took ten minutes to check in, two minutes for the elevator ride, three minutes to reach their room and eighteen seconds to be completely naked. Neither is surprised they've both gone commando for their reunion; they know each other very well. Within the next three seconds Tony pins Olivia against the wall, drops to his knees, has her legs dangled over his shoulders, and her sweet nubbin between his milking lips. Her rump is saddled in his strong hands, her core is pulsating and her hands feverishly rake through his hair. It's been three, almost four weeks of no physical contact. No kissing, hugging, pawing, clawing or fucking. And yes, fucking is want they want to do. They'll make love later, right now it is about sex, hot steamy, back breaking, no holds barred sex. Olivia is on the brink; her body is trembling. She presses Tony's head hard against her core. Sensing her looming explosion, Tony uses his trigger finger to push her clit detonator. Olivia screams in orgasmic ecstasy, her back slams into the wall, her cum squirts into Tony's mouth and onto his chin. After he sups his fill, he rises to his feet and kisses her with abandon. It's raw, frenzied, decadent. They crave the sustenance only found in each other. Their ravenous mouths gorge on one another's distinct lusciousness. Being a chef, Tony growls the perfect word in Olivia's ear, umami; deliciousness. Kissing Olivia is sweet, tender, sensual and passionate all at the same time. It is healing, comforting and confirmation of a deep abiding love.

Hands, lips, tongues wander everywhere searching for skin to touch, to stimulate, to feel connected to. They take a break from deep throat tonguing long enough to move to the bed. The anticipation of pushing into her, being sheath on all sides, buried deep within her tight walls feeling the bliss of his roughness against her inner smoothness is driving him wild. Tony's dick ticks upward like a penile Geiger counter measuring Olivia's hot wetness. Olivia hops into Tony's arms, wraps her legs around his waist and rams herself down on his hard as a nail erection. The moment he enters her they both moan in gratification. They tumble onto the bed never breaking contact. Finally, again one, a familiar sexual charge surges within their linked bodies. They both moan from their depths, their soul connection restored. The feel of connecting is pure bliss. Olivia's thighs and abdominals lift her body swiftly up and at a pace matching her husband's thrusts. Tony flips her over, thrusting into Olivia with so much force the bed bumps the nightstand sending the phone and lamp crashing to the floor. Mewl meets grunt, flesh slaps against flesh and sweet release erupts in a mutual screaming orgasm. Tony collapses on top of Olivia, she gladly bears his weight, loving every pound of his body resting atop her.

She places soft kisses along his shoulder, neck and chin. Tony pulls out, his member covered with her essence, their fluid mix spills out unto Olivia's thighs. He rolls on his back and pulls Olivia to his chest. Olivia lifts up, gazes into his eyes and rubs his chest with her hand.

"Hi", she whispers with a mischievous grin.

"Hi", he responds with the same lover's insider grin.

"Oh god baby I've missed you so much. I've missed us. I love you."

"We're together now, that's all that matters. Now I want to make long slow love to you."

Burying his nose in her hair, he inhales her alluring scent.

"You are my home sweet baby. I've ached for you every day," he pants. "You're really here with me."

A tear escapes the corner of his eye. Days of fantasizing about her smell, her touch, the taste of her are over. Olivia hugs him with tightly, resting her head above his heart. Olivia is home, love and desire all in one. He craves everything about her, her warm soft skin, her tight warm channel, her pouty lips. He needs her, his lover, his wife and soulmate.

His tongue flicks across her nipples coaxing them to stiffness. His hands massage and knead the shifting mounds transforming her soft sighs into low lusty moans. Hungry lips latch on intent to suck out more pleasured cries. Gentle hands caress her bare flesh inflaming her tight core. She paws him slowly, tenderly, lovingly. Their bodies writhe together in the familiar pelvic synchronicity they've perfected through insatiable lovemaking.

"I... love you...Tony", she whispers in a way conveying his heart is safe and secure with her. He kisses her softly.

Olivia straddles him and takes his member for a pleasure ride. She takes over squeezing her own breast. With every undulating move she gracefully arches her back in slow motion. His hands secure her hips aiding in her in her sensual rise and fall along his stiff rod. Up and down, up and down she rides. Upward her tight channel grips his manhood, downward she feels every vein of his sizable phallus, the circumcised tip driving ever deeper with pick axe precision reaching her innermost place.

He repeats her name afresh again and again. Completely enraptured they go round after round until exhaustion overtakes them. When all is said and done Olivia and Tony are hanging over the edge of the bed, their bodies entwined in joy's bliss.

* * *

 **Memory is Only a Smell Away**

Tony is agitated, he can't sleep. For some reason he can't shake the scent of the cologne Mellie gave him earlier. He showered, scrubbed and showered again, his skin red from rough exfoliation but the smell won't go away. He sniffs his hands, he sniffs Olivia and the bed sheets. The smell is everywhere. He knows it's impossible, yet the odor is overwhelming. Something is happening to him, something strange and unsettling. He begins to panic, his heart races, his ears throb, he's sweating and suddenly realizes he's dreaming. He's not even awake. A sense of dread takes hold of him, he struggles against it gasping for air. Why can he wake up? His eyelids feel glued down. Slumber traps him, ensnaring him in unconsciousness. His body thrashes about, his hands alternate between wrestling and gripping the bed covers. Chaotic disjointed memories inundate his mind, then in a flash he understands his aversion to the cologne; Duggan. His past no longer a mystery, the memory of his ordeal replays with crystal clarity in his mind. Visions of being held at gunpoint, tied up, stuffed in a trunk, pistol whipped, beaten and shot coalesce. He remembers - all of it.

The tossing first alerts Olivia, then the strangled groans.

"Tony, babe are you okay?"

Beads of sweat dot his brow. His head jerks from side to side. Olivia gently nudges him, taking care in trying to wake him. His groans escalate to desperate pleas, followed by muffled screams. Tony is not conscious of his surroundings or Olivia. He's lost in a waking nightmare.

"Oh god baby I'm here! I'm here Tony, it's a bad dream. Duggan is dead and buried, he can't hurt you anymore. Listen to my voice my love. It's your Livy, remember us, our life, our kids."

Olivia tries to comfort him but nothing works, his pleas and frighten whimpers continue. She watches as he tries to free himself from restraints visible only to him. Olivia grabs the bedside phone and calls for help. When the paramedics arrive, Tony is still in a frenzied battle with invisible restraints. His screams are more panicked; something horrific is taking place in his mind.

"Ma'am did he take any drugs? Did he mix medication and alcohol?" Olivia is crying and shaking, feeling helpless. Tony is in mental torture and she can do nothing to alleviate his suffering.

"Ma'am, I need you to pull yourself together. Is this man on drugs?" The paramedic's tone gets Olivia's attention.

"This man is my husband and he is not on drugs. He was kidnapped and brutalized several years ago and is experience a PTSD episode!"

Apologetic the paramedic says, "I'm sorry ma'am we have to ask." Olivia nods.

"No, please don't kill her, she won't…oh god!" Tony starts to convulse. The paramedics quickly pull him off the bed, placing him on the floor on his side and administer anticonvulsive medication.

They transport Tony to the nearest hospital and sedate him.

"Oh my precious love, what did that animal do to you." Olivia cries.

Olivia calls Gerry and tells him Tony is in the hospital.

* * *

 **Six Years Ago**

Duggan held Fitz hostage for a week transporting him from New Mexico to Colorado mainly in the trunk of Fitz's rental car. He'd callously subject Fitz to the conversations he had with his employer where he would detail the method he was going to use to kill him and how he would dump his body close to his family home. Every day of captivity Fitz was physically and psychologically abused. Duggan knew about Karen and Gerry and threatened to do unspeakable acts to them and make Fitz watch before killing him. No matter how much Fitz pleaded or offered to pay Duggan, he would reply no amount of money could save him. He kept Fitz tied up in cheap motel rooms. He held a gun to Fitz's head every day and pulled the trigger playing Russian roulette. "Today's your lucky day you get to live", he would taunt. Duggan was a psychopath and enjoyed being one.

Fresh out of prison, Duggan was perpetually horny. At night he would hire prostitutes, abuse them and make Fitz watch. He'd tell the women that's how Fitz got off. He'd claim Fitz was a virgin who could only get a hard on watching women getting fucked hard and roughed up. The women never believed Duggan because he kept Fitz tied up and would hit Fitz with a gun whenever he looked away. Duggan even killed one hooker in front of Fitz who threatened to call the police. He made Fitz clean up the mess and help him dump the body.

Hygiene was never high on Duggan's to do list, preferring to douse himself daily with Fitz's $300 a bottle cologne. The combination of cologne, BO, day old sex and cigarettes was nauseating. Duggan reeked, every motel room reeked and the car. The only fresh air Fitz got was from walking to and from the car or to the motel rooms.

* * *

 **It All Comes Crashing Back**

" _Look we'll be in California day after tomorrow. You need to send more money. Fuckin hooker pinched my wallet and the cash box last night. Had to sale your boy's wedding band this morning to pay for the room and gas." Duggan paces back and forth along the side of road on the burner phone supplied by St Croix. He's grown more sadistic by the day. Fitz is locked in the trunk hearing every word of their conversation._

" _So what if I deviated from the plan. I've been locked up getting sucked and pumped by the tattooed and hairy for years, damn straight I've been getting my rocks polished by red lipped bitches in every damn state."_

" _I've only been using the cash you left in the cash box. You better have my money and new identity ready by the time I reach California._ "

" _We're in Colorado. Stop talking to me like I'm an idiot! You've told me 50 fucking times where to dump his body. I know what I supposed to do. Don't worry I'll leave his body exactly where you told me. You just better make sure you do what you're supposed to do."_

" _Yeah, yeah, whatever, we're outside Denver. Wire the cash to the Walmart on Wilcox off Interstate 76."_

Olivia hears Tony's side of the various conversations.

" _No, no…don't hurt my family. I'll pay you whatever you want."  
_ _  
_ _"Why are you doing this? Who's paying you?"_

"Leave my daughter out of this!"

" _You're a monster!"_

 _I can't breathe. I can't another day in this trunk?_

 _"Please help me he's going to kill me don't you understand."_

 _"Call the police."_

I have to fight. At least she gave me the nail file. I have a chance now.

Oh my god he's going to kill her _. "Stop you've made your point. I know you mean business. She didn't do anything. She promises not to tell anyone. Please just let he go, please, noooooo!"_

He would no longer try to reason or payoff his captor. Someone hired Duggan to kidnap and kill him and to survive he was going to have to first kill Duggan and ferret out his enemy afterward. Duggan's benefactor wanted Fitz to suffer mentally and physically. Duggan wanted Fitz stifled by fear. He wanted the rich boy to beg for his life with tears streaming down his face just before he pulled the trigger and blew off his head. Duggan became overconfident and careless. Fitz seize an opportunity and fought. Duggan managed to get off several rounds and assumed when Fitz was hit in the head he was dead. He couldn't stick around to check because they were in the open and the gunshots had already been reported.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Olivia, Mellie, Gerry and Karen are in the waiting room. Olivia is seated on one side, the Grants on the other.

"Family of Fitzgerald Grant." Everyone jumps to their feet. Gerry and Karen rush to find out their dad's status.

"How is our father doctor?"

"Is our dad alright?"

"Your father is resting comfortably. He wants to explain his condition to all of you himself."

"May the children and I see him?" Mellie inquires smugly.

"Yes, Olivia, he keeps asking for you. You should go in first." Mellie's mouth drops.

Olivia rushes past the doctor to Fitz's room. Feeling dejected Gerry and Karen hold each other tightly. A few minutes later Olivia runs from Fitz's room in tears. Mellie gives Gerry a confident smile before heading over to Fitz's room. They open the door, Gerry and Karen run to Fitz's bedside and hug him

"Dad are you okay? Is Olivia okay?"

"No, I'm not, she's not either. I told her I remember everything, including my life with you. I told her I love my family and she ran out before I could finish telling her everything."

"We love you too dad. We're so happy we're going to be family again." Karen gets in the bed and hugs Fitz.

His response unintentionally gives Karen the impression he plans stay. The reality is he wants a relationship with Karen and Gerry and to end things amicably with Mellie.

"Kar-bear listen to me. I love you, that will never change. I love you and Gerry as much as I love my boys back home. I will always be your dad and you will always be my children."

"I don't understand, what are saying dad", Karen questions cautiously.

"Before I left I had divorce papers prepared. I planned to serve your mother the day I returned from my trip. Even though it was six years ago, nothing in my mind or anything that has transpired in the last few days has altered my plans. I care for your mother and I love you and you brother more than words can express. But I'm happy in Denver with Olivia and my boys, happier than I have ever been. I need you both to understand me choosing my life in Denver over life here is no reflection on you or our family. Your mom and I married for reasons other than love and for a while it was enough. At some point during our last three years together we became strangers sharing a home. If you search your memory, I'm sure you'll recall the lack of interaction between me and your mom unless we doing something involving you or Gerry."

"Fitz, do you have to do this now? These past few weeks have been a quite upsetting to the kids and now you're in the hospital, it's too much. Let's step back, take a breath and deal with all of this in a couple of weeks."

"Mellie a day, a week or few months won't change anything and I need to get back to my life in Denver. Olivia and the boys need me. I have a business to run. I have to return and not in a few weeks."

"You can't do this Fitzgerald. I won't let you walk away like we don't matter."

"I'm not walking away Mellie. The kids are welcome anytime and I will try to come back to visit as often as I can."

"You've replaced us", Karen cries. "Don't pretend, say it, say it, you don't love us anymore."

"Karen I cannot and will not say I don't love you because if I did I would be lying. I love you sweetheart." He pulls her in for a reassuring embrace. He reaches out to Gerry. "I love both of you, forever and always, never doubt it. You are a part of me and always will be."

* * *

Olivia sits in her hotel room weeping. Just over two hours ago Tony held her hand and told her he remembered everything, the day he was kidnapped, the week he was held captive, being shot and his life as Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

"I see, so what does this mean for us?"

"What do you mean?

"Tony," Olivia sighs shaking her head.

"Livy, I love my family." Olivia pulls away and runs out of the room too afraid to hear Tony's next words.

"Livy, Livy, Olivia, Tony shouts. Before he could look for his cell phone to call her, Mellie and kids enter his room.

Olivia is about to raid the minibar when her phone rings. She debates whether to answer but once she sees Fitz's cell laying on the dresser she picks up.

"Hello. Hey Quinn."

"How's Tony?

"He's fine. They want him to meet with a psychologist tomorrow before releasing him." _Sniffle_

"Liv are you okay? You sound off. Did something else happen?"

"No, I'm fine, just miss my boys."

"Okay, well Charlie is sending extra men to stakeout hospital and protect Tony. Mellie told Jennifer Tony, I mean Fitz intends to follow through with the divorce. He told Mellie and the kids he had planned to serve Mellie when he returned from his trip. Told them his life was back in Denver with you and the boys."

"He…he what?" Olivia drops her phone and to her knees, tears of joy stream down her face. She uses one arm to hold her stomach and one hand to cover her mouth, as she body rocks in relief.

"Didn't he tell you? Liv…Liv are you there? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Quinn I'm fine. The phone slipped out of my hand. Why are Charlie's men at the hospital?"

"St. Croix told Jennifer to meet him at the hospital. There's only one way to salvage their plan and ensure Mellie hits pay dirt. We think they plan to kill Fitz tonight.

* * *

AN – I originally planned to end the story with this chapter but you know what they say- best laid plans. So the next chapter will be absolute last chapter.

Duggan was a piece of work wasn't he. No wonder Tony blocked his ordeal out of his mind. St. Croix and Jennifer sure know how to pick'em.

Olivia ran off before Fitz could finish his sentence. Poor thing, worked herself up for no reason.

Cast your vote, should Tony keep his name or revert to Fitzgerald?

Hope you're having a wonderful 4th of July.

Enjoy the rest of your week and look for another story update soon.


	16. Where He Belongs Part 8

**Where He Belongs**

 **Part 8**

 **Time to End This**

"Did you ask Mellie when she's going back to the hospital?" Terrence paces nervously in a circle in his bedroom, with thoughts of salvaging their plan consuming his mind.

"No, after what Fitz said I'm sure she's in no rush to visit, I doubt she plans to go back at all. Gerry and Karen most likely will visit him on their own."

"Find out their plans. We need to make our move and finish him off for good. We're too close to sweet revenge to give up now. His money is ours and nothing is going to stand in our way, not Mellie, not his wife, and certainly not the damn lawyers. Nothing has been signed yet and Mellie is going to be a real widow by this time tomorrow."

"What if Duggan ran off at the mouth and let everything slip? For all we know Fitz has already called the police."

"Grant hasn't called anyone, if he had we'd be in custody by now. Trust me, he's a billionaire, if he called the police both our houses would be surrounded by SWAT teams. Duggan was a psychopath. Watching Grant squirm trying to figure out who paid to have him killed turned that fucking degenerate on. Anyway, Duggan is dead, there's nothing tying us to him."

"Terry, we just can't waltz into the hospital and kill him. What are you planning to do, smother him, shoot him, strangle him, stab him? He's not incapacitated, he can fight back. I'm willing to bet he's probably being checked on every hour."

"Look I'll have Wenter check on the staffing and shift schedule. I'm going to make sure that son-of-bitch dies before sundown. My mistake was relying on others to get the job done. Meet me at the hospital tomorrow after you make sure Mellie and the kids stay put."

* * *

"Why are Charlie's men at the hospital?"

"St. Croix told Jennifer to meet him at the hospital. There's only one way to salvage their plan and ensure Mellie hits pay dirt. They plan to kill Tony."

Stephen joins the conversation. "Liv, Charlie's men followed Wenter, St. Croix's bodyguard, he picked up some syringes from a quack on Skid Row. He's on his way to meet St. Croix. Charlie's people are going to do a bump'n switch when St. Croix tries to make his move at the hospital. Charlie is on his way to brief Tony. We're putting together all the evidence to hand over to the police. The police will be on site to arrest St. Croix and Mellie's sister the moment they act."

"Oh my god. I have to get to Tony."

"Olivia you're in no state of mind to drive, we're on our way, we'll be at your hotel in five minutes."

"You here? Here in Los Angeles?"

"Yes, we caught a flight a couple hours after you left Colorado."

Thirty minutes later Olivia is running through the hospital to Tony's room. She flings open the door. Tony is in bed listening to Charlie detail the plan to catch St. Croix. At first, she can't move past the door, she needs to drink in his presence, confirm he's alright and unharmed. Tony sees the fear in her eyes and opens his arms. Olivia dives into her husband's arms, grabbing hold of him as tight as she can.

"I'm sorry I ran out, I thought you were telling me you were going to stay here with Mellie. The thought of losing you…I couldn't…I…I can't," she cries into his chest.

"Never, you're my heart Livy, my very breath don't you know that. I am who I was always meant to be because of you." Forgetting they're not alone and the plot about to unfold, Tony and Olivia get lost in a passionate kiss.

Charlie greets Stephen and Quinn with a handshake. They step out of the room to give Tony and Olivia a few moments alone. When they return Olivia and Tony are in bed holding each other, staring into each other's eyes.

Charlie clears his throat, "As I was saying, it looks like St. Croix plans to inject you with Klor-Con or something like it because it doesn't leave a trace in routine blood tests."

"Klor-Con, Olivia asks?"

"Potassium chloride, a heart attack inducer."

"What idiots, Tony doesn't have a heart condition, so how do they think his death is going to look like anything but a murder? He doesn't have an IV and any basic autopsy will reveal an injection puncture." Quinn snips.

"I never said St. Croix was smart. Vengeful, devious, and an overall bad hombre; but bright, not so much. We are prepared. If anyone is leaving here in body bag it's St. Croix."

* * *

Midnight the following day Terrence and Jennifer meet in front of the hospital. They decide to enter the hospital from the Emergency entrance because it's generally chaotic and this late at night they'll go unnoticed. Just as they reach the a nurse and orderlies come racing through the hallway with a gurney. They knock St. Croix unto the gurney and Jennifer to the floor. The medical staff quickly help the two conspirators to their feet, then continue down the hall.

When get in the elevator Terrence shows Jennifer the syringes. Never noticing the syringes have been switched.

"What are those for?"

"Something to put our plans back on track."

"Where is everyone?", Terrence asks.

Jennifer responds, "Mellie and the kids are at nearby hotel. They plan to head home tomorrow morning. Fitz will be released in the morning and plans to drive back to Santa Barbara with Olivia. I don't know whether she's still in the room with him."

"My guy tells me she left a couple of hours ago and hasn't returned. It's late I don't think she'll be back tonight."

He relieves Wenter who is watching Tony's room the stairwell. Terrence and Jennifer wait for the two nurses at the nurse's station to make rounds. They enter Tony's dark room and breath a relief seeing he has IV. Terrence smiles to himself, this is going to be even easier than he thought.

"Watch the door. Jennifer nods, then stands watch at the door to make sure the nurses are coming to check on Fitz.

Terrence injects the drug into the IV bag. As soon as Terrence finishes injecting the IV Tony begins to stirs. Sensing someone is in the room with him his eyes immediately pop open. With his memory restored he recognizes the man beside his bed and the woman by the door.

"What are you two doing here? Come to finish the job," Tony accuses.

Jennifer pushes Terrence out of the way. "You know it was us?"

Terrence waves the syringe in front of his face. "It's been a long time in coming Grant but payback is a bitch."

Jennifer giggles and nods her head in agreement with Terrence's statement. "You hurt me for no reason and now it's time for you to pay. I have nothing because of you," Jennifer snarls.

"Same here Grant," Terrence concurs. Revenge is sweet and while you lay here powerless, dying, knowing you're paying the ultimate price for your betrayal, know this too, your money will end up in our hands. Mellie will inherit your fortune and eventually marry me. Which means I will get my hands on every dollar you cheated me out of. And of course, Mellie feeling guilty for what you did to Jennifer's husband will be more than generous to her sister with my promptings. Don't worry your kids will want for nothing. You're a billionaire, even after Mellie pays off your new wife and her spawn, there will be plenty left over to make up for the pain you caused Jennifer and me."

Fitz's expression changes incrementally until an ear to ear smile fills his face. The smile morphs into laughter, then a sidesplitting cackle.

"What was in the syringe? Is this supposed to happen before he dies? Why is he laughing?" Jennifer asks spooked.

"No, he should be sweating and grabbing his chest. Give it another minute."

Jennifer runs to the door to make sure no one's heard Fitz laughing. Her stomach drops when she sees Olivia and the police talking to the nurse.

"We have to get out of here. The police are here."

Terrence angrily replies, "No, what about him?"

"Leave him. He's a dead man. We can't be caught in here."

Terrence rushes over to Jennifer. "Damn it they're headed this way, what should we do?"

"Hide in the bathroom, he should go into arrest any second now."

"Okay, quick, hide."

Tony sits up in his bed completely amused by the two bumbling dullards hiding in his bathroom.

Jennifer curses, "Shit, there's no damn lock!"

"Fuck, okay just be quiet. When he codes, we'll slip out quietly."

"Really, in front of the police, Olivia and a bunch of nurses and doctors," Jennifer snaps sarcastically.

"You have a better idea? "

"Let's pretend we're coming into the room. It'll be chaotic, no one will notice. I'll scream in fear, demanding to know what's happening. I'll turn to you yelling, call Mellie and the kids. Tell them to get down here quick."

"And how do we explain our presence at this hour?"

"Simple I couldn't get here to visit before now."

"And me?"

"When you heard what happened, you came to support Mellie thinking she and the kids were spending their nights here. Your cell phone died so you couldn't call to confirm and decided to came here directly."

"Okay."

"Shouldn't the monitor alarms be going off by now?"

"Yeah. Something is wrong. Damn it. We still can't leave." Suddenly the door opens. They hear voices, including Mellie's.

"Detective why am I here? Why is she her," Mellie questions pointing to Olivia.

Tony sits up in his bed, reaches out for Olivia. She rushes to him, letting herself collapse in his arms. Tony kisses her every inch of her face, whispering softly, "It's over," every few kisses.

"Fitzgerald do you want to explain what's going on?" Mellie demands.

"Millie, I mean Mellie, why don't you ask Jennifer and Terrence, they're hiding in the bathroom."

Mellie tilts her head confused. Her face scrunches and she shakes her head not understanding what Fitz is saying, yet completely on edge with what their presence implies and presence of the uniformed officers.

"Why are Jennifer and Terrence hiding in the bathroom?"

"Because they couldn't escape after attempting to murder me again."

"Again? Fitz, I don't understand." Mellie takes a step back further away from the bathroom.

"Terrence hired the man who carjacked me and tried to kill me. Jennifer conspired with him."

"No Fitz you're wrong, Jennifer would never do ... she wouldn't."

"This is Detective Stark of the Los Angeles Police Department. Terrence St. Croix and Jennifer Davidson, please exit the bathroom with your hands up. We have a warrant for your arrest." No response. No movement is heard.

"Terrence St. Croix and Jennifer Davidson, please exit the bathroom with your hands up. This is your final warning." The detective and two other uniformed officers pull their weapons. Slowly the door opens, Jennifer exits first then St. Croix.

Mellie screeches, "I had nothing to do with this. I had no idea they tried to kill Fitzgerald. For god's sake he's the father of my children. Fitz you know I had nothing to with this!"

Mellie's fear is turning into hysteria. Detective Stark motions for the closest uniformed officer to remove her from the room. "Fitz, tell them, tell them you know I'm not capable of anything like this. Tell them Fitz, tell them," she screams as she's escorted out.

Jennifer screams at Mellie, "Oh shut up, you may not have had a hand in this but you sure as hell were happy when he disappeared."

"Jennifer stop talking. Don't say anything more."

"Fuck you Terry, I told you this was dumb idea. Look at us, we're in handcuffs."

Ma'am I suggest you follow you friend's advice and remain silent.

"Oh, fuck you too, fuck all of you."

Stephen, Charlie and Quinn rush in after the police take Jennifer and St. Croix into custody.

"Did they arrest St. Croix's bodyguard", Olivia asks.

"Yes, they arrested Wenter the parking garage."

"Livy, help me take this off."

"Sure babe." Tony and Olivia pull the fake IV drip and tape off Tony's arm.

Olivia hugs Stephen, Quinn and Charlie. "Thank you so much. We owe you all big time."

"Liv, you and Tony are family. You've always been in our corner and we'll always have your back", Quinn says.

"Speaking of family", Stephen opens the door after hearing a soft knock.

Ian and Ezra barrel though the door yelling, "daddy, daddy".

Tony jumps out of the bed, swoops his boys into his arms and spins them around. He kisses them all over their faces. He's crying, the boys are crying, Olivia is crying, everyone in the room, with the exception of Charlie, is crying. Maya comes right in after the boys.

"Those two would not to settle down. They wanted their daddy. How could I refuse?"

Olivia wraps her arms around her boys and the family clutches each other tightly.

Maya points to the door and everyone leaves to give the reunited family time alone.

"Not to spoil the mood, but I'm still getting paid right, Charlie asks. I mean all that we are family business applies to just you right."

Everyone looks at Charlie, then walks away. "Hey I'm serious, I have payroll to meet and Grant is a billionaire."

"Daddy can you come home now", Ezra pleads.

"Well it depends, I was thinking we'd go to Disneyland first, then fly go."

"Yippie", the boys shout. Tony sets them on the bed and turns to face Olivia.

"Ready to get out of here and return to our wonderful life?"

"More than ready, my love."

* * *

A/N – There you have it, the end of Where He Belongs. I hope you enjoyed the story. There will be a short and I do mean short epilogue to tie up loose ends.

Do you think Mellie will be arrested for anything? Do you think Jennifer will turn on Terrence?

Will Tony go back to using Fitz?

Will the money change Tony and Olivia? Will Gerry and Karen accept and welcome Olivia and the boys into their lives or keep their distance?

Thank you for reading, encouraging and reviewing my stories. I truly appreciate and look forward to hearing from you.

Happy New Year. May prosperity, happiness and health be with you all 365 days in 2019.


End file.
